GHOST CITY
by D-Rosell
Summary: To Martha Jones moving to America meant leaving behind The Year That Never Was, UNIT, and most of all, the Doctor. She wanted normality and to go back to being a doctor. However, her normality doesn't last long, after saving Sam Winchester's life. Everything she knew about aliens, what the Doctor taught her and his lessons, will not be enough to face what comes ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: To Martha Jones moving to American meant leaving behind The Year That Never Was, UNIT, and most of all, the Doctor. She wanted normality and to go back to being a doctor. However, her normality doesn't last long, after saving Sam Winchester's life. Everything she knew about aliens, what the Doctor taught her and his lessons, will not be enough to face what comes ahead.

**Additional Characters:** Dean Winchester, Cap. Jack Harkness, Garth, Kevin, Torchwood crew and many others. Some characters I might create, other I might bring back from either show.

_disclaimer__: This is my first Sartha fiction. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. As far, as the other one it's still on process. I'm not done with that, I'm just trying to have enough chapters before I can post it._

_Hope you guys like this one. Looking forward to reading your awesome comments._

_STORY TIME! :D_

* * *

**I**

**THOR, MR. HEART AND THE DOCTOR**

When Martha Jones got the emergency call, she did not think that moment would change her life from that day forth.

Her old life had been left behind long ago. After all, the Doctor was gone, her relationship with Mickey was over and done and her job at UNIT had become way too complicated for her to handle. She was in need of a dramatic change and America was the land of opportunity, after all. After spending a year of her life travelling the world, spreading the word about the Doctor a little bit of calm would not hurt. The word she was looking for was: Normality.

So, the town of Mercy seemed just the place to start. It was a quiet town, with enough life to look as a big city, but with the beauty of the country. It suited Martha's need for quiet and comfort. Everything had been going fine for the past five years. Martha had a nice house, made some friends and acquaintances, a steady job and had dog named Bruce.

As she was running down the hall, approaching the screams and mess, she wasn't even close to guessing what she was running to. Martha was called to assist the injured man that was brought in by the paramedics; however she had no idea that this particular man would change her life forever. That this man, would push her back into a life that she's been running from for five years.

The clock struck 04:00am, when Martha turned the corner, practically running. The people in the waiting room looked startled and in shock by the screams that were coming from the prep room.

She walked into the room and ducked before piece of metal, which went flying across the room, hit her head.

There were exactly eight people in that room, including doctors, nurses and the three paramedics and they were all holding one man down.

The man was screaming his lungs out, he was bleeding massively from a cut on his head, his face was half painted with blood and his clothes were also dark red. Martha spotted several cuts in his arms as if he was jumped through glass and a two gunshot wounds; one on his right leg and the other on his lower abdomen.

Any other human being would be almost catatonic, but not this man. He was literally fighting his way out.

"SOMEBODY GRAB A FREAKING SEDATIVE!" Yelled a doctor who has holding his left leg.

One of the paramedics let go of the man's right arm for a split second to grab the needle on the floor, but it was time enough for the young man's arm to go loose and punch the other paramedic holding his left arm.

Martha backed up at the sight of a man of that size rising from the stretcher, but again the medics were fast and held him down one more time. The man let out a gut wrenching scream, leaving the veins on his neck pulsing and the rest of his face as red as the blood covering it.

Martha wasn't scared – after her time with the Doctor and UNIT, there were only a handful of things that actually scared her. This man was not on the list.

One of the nurses looked at her and yelled.

"GRAB IT!"

Martha fell on her hands and knees, crawling to get the needle, but the tip was broken.

"Damn." She got up on her feet. "TWO SECONDS"

Martha ran out of the room, passing through all the people who were curiously watching. Went in the room next door, got a fresh needle and a small bottle with sedative, and then came running back. She entered the room again finding that security guards where now helping to hold the man down. He was as strong as an ox. Ten people to hold one man.

Martha came close to the patient. She passed behind the nurses, standing next to his head, with the needle ready in her hand. That's when something happened; She noticed that the man was looking at her. His green eyes looked like an emerald stone shining on a sunny day.

"I'm burning." He said. "I'm burning inside."

He turned his head, coughed and blood started to drip of the corner of his mouth.

"THIS MAN NEEDS URGENT SURGERY!"

Martha plunged the needle in his neck, letting out the sedative. She looked at the patient seeing him fall slowly into unconsciousness. As soon as he was completely out, the nurses and doctors led him out of the room.

The silence that fell after his departure, was heavy and Martha realized that her ears were ringing and her heart was racing.

"Good gracious!" Said one of the doctors. "That man was a beast."

"What was that?"

The was medical equipment were completely destroyed, the door was out of its inches and tools were scattered on the floor. The metal was bent, the glass broken. It was a battlefield.

"Male, while, mid 30's found bleeding on the side walk Witnesses said they saw him jump of a third floor and fall on top of a car." The doctor grabbed the man's chart. "Two gunshot wounds – leg and lower abdomen – small cuts and injuries on his back and arms."

"He fell? From a _third_ floor?"

"Onto a car, yes."

"How could he be fighting like that?"

"We don't know." The doctor said. "I honestly do not know. We were cutting his clothes and starting to take care of him, when he screamed for his brother and then…" the doctor looked around "_this_ happened. It was something out of a movie. It was as if he was…Thor, or something."

"Well, he is a very tall man."

A nurse rushed in the room.

"Dr. Jones, room 3 is ready."

Martha looked at the colleague who waved his arms.

"He's all yours."

Martha was scrubbing her hands and elbows fiercely, as mandatory. Through the window she could see the patience in the operating table, surrounded by nurses and assistants. Above their heads there was a window and seats, where colleagues and students sat to watch other operations.

Right now that room above them was at full capacity. Martha could recognize the hospital director, members of the board, some students, other doctors and even the same nurses that had helped back in prep room.

"Do we really need an audience?" Martha wondered, when she walked in the operation room. The nurse carrying her scrub answered, behind her medical mask.

"He made an impression. Already has a nickname for himself."

"Thor?"

The nursed let out a soft giggle and helped the doctor put her scrub.

"We're ready."

Martha's choice to become a surgeon happened almost instantly. She wanted to do a lot more for people, she wanted to change lives and to be able to change them, being a surgeon made all of this capable. She was now a surgeon, a very good one and she loved what she did.

"What's the status?"

"He's stable. We're good to go."

"Good."

The operation was going fine. Martha had closed the wound on his forehead and he was still stable. She had already closed most of the cuts on his arms and back and was now preparing to take out the second bullet on his lower abdomen. That's when she noticed something. A purple bruise was covering half his stomach.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse asked. Martha touched his abdomen, feeling it around. As if to make things worse, the young man started to crash. His heart was giving up.

"Damn!" Martha said dropping everything. "His bleeding internally. We're losing him."

* * *

When Dean got to the Mercy Hospital he was dead with worry. He parked the Impala on an empty space and ran to the hospital. He had been searching for Sam for the past three hours. He wasn't there when everything happened, so it took Garth and lot of phone calls to find a man with Sam's description.

"Excuse me" He said approaching the woman behind the desk. "I'm looking for my brother."

"What's his name?"

Dean had to think fast for this one. They never used their real names in public institutions. Mainly because they were dead and, secondly, they were flying low. Both sides of the barricade wanted them, it was only a matter of who would catch them first: Angels or Demons. So, the lower they flew, the safer would be.

"He left without his wallet. You must remember him. He was brought here about three hours ago. Tall dude, weird brown hair, green puppy eyes, strong as a…"

"You mean Thor?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. About 3 hours ago a man, with that description came in with several injuries. He went nuts! Even destroyed the prep room." The woman pointed at the room behind the Dean, where maintenance men were working.

"That's my Sammy." Dean muttered to himself. "Is he okay?"

"He's still in surgery, that's the only information we have so far." Dean let out a worried sigh. "Don't worry, Dr. Jones has him."

"Yeah. I bet. Listen, when they found my brother…was anyone with him? Was he alone?"

"Well, you would have to ask the paramedics, but I'm guessing he was alone. I mean, there were witnesses…"

"No, I'm asking if there was a woman there, next to him: blonde, blue eyed…bit of a bitch..."

The woman looked uncomfortable.

"You would have to ask…"

"The paramedics. Yeah, got it. Thanks."

Dean was about to turn around and find himself a seat

"Sir…" When the woman called him one more time. "We need to you to fill in these."

The woman handed Dean a chart with six hospital sheets to fill.

"Really?"

"It's hospital policy, sir."

Dean looked at the chart and ignored the sudden urge to throw it across the waiting room.

"Of course it is." He said to himself, walking away from the desk. He found a seat, next to an old lady who seemed to be asleep and grabbed his phone, calling Garth. "Hey. It's me. Everything is okay, he's in surgery. Thanks, Garth. Hey, one more thing: Kevin is in this storage room down town No, no he's fine. Well, his there because it's the only safe place I could remember, alright? Get him and see if he stays somewhere safe this time. No, they didn't find the blonde, my guess is she ran. Put the word out on the streets, maybe other hunters will bump into her. Yeah. Okay. Call you later."

Dean sat down with the chart on his hand. The mission had been the bloodiest of all. Without them knowing, a demon had been following them for weeks trying to find out where Kevin was. This demon was patient and, most of all, very creative. When the demon came out, it was a bloody fight. Kevin was taken, took the boys hours to find out where he was and, when they found him in this abandoned building in Mercy, it was a horrible.

As always the plan A, B and C did not work, neither there were more letters to the alphabet or plans to be invented. So, the Winchesters went in as they always went: improvising. Dean managed to take Kevin to a safe location, but Sam was left behind to stall the demon and fight it off. Dean wished it had been different.

* * *

Time passed slowly and Dean's patience was wearing thin. He had been sitting there for a long time and had no answer or news.

That's when he heard something. It was a woman's voice.

"Dr. Jones!" The nurse called "Thor's brother is here."

Dean looked up and saw Dr. Jones. Now, he had to admit, at first he thought Dr. Jones was a man. However, he was partially pleased to see the beautiful woman. She wasn't very tall, only a few inches shorter than Dean. The hospital coat did not favor her figure, but Dean could see that she had a perfect shape.

The Dr. walked over to Dean and held out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Jones. I operated on your brother."

_British._ Dean thought while shaking her hand.

"Yes. Thank you. How is he?"

"He made a mess as you can see…" Martha took a quick glance at the room. "He's uncommonly strong. Any other man in his situation wouldn't be able to do half of what your brother did."

"Our family has very strong men." Dean said. This wasn't entirely a lie.

"He will be fine." Dean sighed in relief. "He had two cardiac arrests, a concussion and we managed to stop the internal bleeding. Luckily, no broken limps. From what I heard, he fell out of a third floor on top of a car, which explains the cuts and bruises, but doesn't explain the bullets we pulled out of him."

The doctor looked straight into Dean's green eyes waiting for an answer. By the way she was standing and talking, it reminded him of the way his dad used to stand. It was a typical military way of standing. Back straight, chin up and look straight into the eyes of the enemy.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to have to report this to the authorities, Mr…"

Dean, once again, had to think quickly and come up with a name.

"Heart. Aaron Heart"

"Your name is Aaron _Heart_?" The doctor asked in disbelief.

Dean looked at her. Who was this doctor and why did Dean feel so uneasy next to her?

"What? No Hearts in old Britain?"

Martha showed the softest of smiles.

"As I was saying, I will have to report this, Mr. Heart. There were guns involved…"

"Look, _Miss_ Jones…"

"Dr. Jones. I do have a degree, _Mr_. Heart"

"Do whatever you want; I just want to see my brother. Can you please tell me the room or do I have to search on my own?"

"Room 301. Third floor, first room to the left…It's easy to spot, it's the one guarded by security."

Dean gave her the deadly look, framed by a smile. He dropped the chart on the chair next to him and then walked towards the elevator.

Martha picked up the chart, ready to read any possible information about Mr. Heart's brother, or "Thor" as he was now being called.

What she found was not information. Instead, Mr. Heart had spent the past hour doodling his way in medical paperwork. Weird drawings of dead trees, of what it seemed to be a car, a gun and some other things were in all three sheets.

"Bloody hell." She said to herself.

However, on the last page, left down corner there was a drawing that got Martha's attention. It was a symbol. But it wasn't like any of the other symbols Mr. Heart had drawn on the previous was something different. This was something that Mr. Heart had spent a lot of ink of his pen.

This symbol Martha knew and she knew it very, very well. After all, this symbol was her last mission on UNIT. This was her unsolved case and now…it was back to haunt her. The question was: What was the connection between Mr. Heart, possibly, his brother and the symbol of the Ghost City?


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay, guys. I work on week days, so the only time I have to come here and post chapters is on the weekends. I'll try and be a regular as possible. _

_In this chapter I introduce two original characters Detectives Bright and Bell (Bright is the nice one and Bell is the bad one). I don't know if they'll be back, but...they are cool._

_ENJOY! STORY TIME!_

* * *

**II**

**RISE AND SHINE, SAMMY**

Dean sat next to Sam's bed. He hadn't moved an inch for the past hours and the sun was already coming out. He glanced at his wrist watch, it was nearly 08h30 in the morning and the world was just starting to wake up. Well, not the world, but at least the town of Mercy.

Sam still hadn't woken up and looking at his little brother, proved to be the hardest thing ever for Dean. Sam had bandages on his head, gaze around his torso, cuts and bruises. Next to his head there was a machine that monitored his heartbeats with a well-known "bip"; on his face was an oxygen mask.

Watching Sam trapped to this hospital bed was a haunting vision. It brought chills up and down Dean's spine and, actually, made him close his eyes and beg his father forgiveness for not watching over Sammy like he was meant to.

A soft knock on the door broke his chain of thoughts. He allowed whomever it was to come. Two man walked in the room, but Dean just sat in silence, judging and measuring them. The men were both tall, but one had spikey black hair and the other had blonde wavy hair. They wore shirts and leather jackets.

_Cops. _Dean thought. He tried his best to remain calm.

"Mr. Heart?" The black haired one spoke first, showing his police badge. His partner, who was a few steps back, did the same. "I'm Detective Bell. This is my partner Detective Bright. Sorry to hear about your brother."

"He'll be back on his feet soon enough." Dean said

He did not move an inch. Through the corner of his eye, sitting on the table right under his coat, he could see the metal from his gun. He wondered if he was fast enough to take down these too, if necessary.

"What can I do for you, Detectives?" He asked.

"Well, as you know its hospital policy to report any…well, unusual cases that they might think are way over their heads." Claimed Detective Bright. Meanwhile, Detective Bell was staring at Sam. "Yours is one of them."

"I see." Dean said

Detective Bell moved towards the window.

"We want to know what happened." Bell said looking out the window. Then he turned around and faced Dean. "Is that your car?"

"Yes."

"1967 Chevy Impala." He sounded impressed. The detective turned his attention to the street. "You guys are from Texas?"

_Note to self: Burn that god dammed plate as soon as we leave this God forsaken place! _Dean screamed in his head.

"Yes."

"What city?"

"Lewisville."

"Hum…that's a _long_ way."

"Well…" Said Detective Bright, showing off a very bright and perfect smile. "Care to tell us your story, Mr. Heart?"

Dean felt he needed to stand up, in order to get the story straight. What story, though? He had no idea what to make out of this! The truth? Oh, but of course. Well, Detective the truth is, my brother and I were followed by a blonde demon bitch. She tried to kill us and almost succeed. The end.

So, as a very good hunter and a Winchester, Dean's mind began to work up a story.

"Well…" He crossed his arms over his chest. When he looked at Detective Bright, his partner Bell was all ears. "My brother…" He looked at Sam and spilled out the first name that came out. "George and I were walking down the street; we had just finished having dinner at our friend's house, when we came across this woman who was being attacked by two men. They were trying to take her bag, but she was putting up a fight. Of course, my brother and I ran to help her. We jumped the guys, kicked their asses to the curb and they ran out. The woman was traumatized, could barely speak or walk.

"So, I took her to next police station, so she could file a report and have people take care of her. My brother stayed behind. I'm guessing the guys came around, this time with more people and jumped my brother. I went back there after a while, saw the commotion. I could not find him, anywhere." Dean pocketed his hands. "Luckily, I bumped into a guy that said he was probably here."

"Does this guy have a name?" Bell asked.

"I didn't ask."

The Detectives exchanged looks.

"So you_ left_ your brother?" Detective Bright asked. His eyes were as blue as the sea. It was intimidating.

"I didn't leave him." Dean defended himself. "He was fine. I took the woman to safety."

"Why didn't your brother go with you?"

"That's because he wanted to stay."

"He wanted to stay behind knowing that two armed robbers, whom he had confronted earlier, might still be around?"

"He had no idea they were armed." Dean answered calmly.

"Yeah, he sure didn't." Bell said. Dean squinted at him and immediately imagined himself punching that Detective right in the freaking eye." Did you get a good look at the robbers?"

"It was dark. The street lights were out, I could barely see the ground beneath my feet. So, no. I did not see the robbers."

"What about the woman?" Bell wondered. "It's a lot brighter at a police station, can you describe her?"

The hunter's patience was wearing thin.

"She was blonde, long hair, blue eyes. Medium height, skinny, wore a leather brown jacket. "

Dean described the demon he was looking for. Perhaps, if the hunters could not find the bitch, the police could.

"Did she give you her name?" Bell asked.

"No."

Dean was sinking awfully fast. His story had more holes then a fishnet. Detective Bell looked straight into Dean's eyes.

"What about the police you talked to at the station? Can you give me his name, badge number?"

Dean shrugged.

"No. I didn't ask. I just dropped her there."

The Detectives shared a look. The type of look Sam and Dean shared when they knew the story they were hearing, was crap.

"So, let me see if I got this straight…" Bell started coming closer to Dean "You and your brother saved a woman, from a robbery. Fine. That's actually great. You guys save the woman and the robbers run away, that's award winning. However, you don't remember their face, because it was dark. You, Aaron, took the woman to the next police station, leaving your brother, George, behind – without imagining the robbers could come back – and _left _the victim at the station.

"You don't talk to her, you don't get her name, and you don't see if she actually talks to a police officer. Hell, did you even stop the car _at _the station or just a few blocks away?" Bell let out a smirk "Now, here's another thing to add to this _story_ of yours: the police station is about 20 minute walk distance – but you had your car, so you drove there, which was about 5 to 10 minutes. So, how come it took you 3 hours and 20 minutes to find your brother?"

Dean did not answer. He just stared back at the Detective with a cold stare.

"And, let's not forget, this still does not cover the bullets or the fact that your brother jumped from a third floor onto a car." Bright stated. He looked over at Sam. "Your brother is a big man, Aaron. It would take, at least, four men to beat him up like this, drag him and drop him."

Dean wet his lips and just stared at the Detectives. What else could he say? What other lie could he take out of his hat?

"Detectives." All three men looked at the door where Martha stood. "I think you have enough information, my patient needs his rest."

"We are not talking to the patient."Bell stated "We are talking to his brother."

"That can wait, till proper hours."

"You called us, to get the facts straight."

"The_ Administration_ called you, I honestly do not give a damn about all this." Martha opened the door and pointed to the hall. "If you don't mind, gentlemen."

Detective Bell and Bright both gave in and walked out of the room, leaving the promise they would return later that afternoon. As soon as the door closed behind the two men, Dean collapsed on the chair and covered his face. That story had more holes than Swiss cheese.

Martha gently closed the door and remained silent, arms crossed over her chest.

"That was a _curious _story."

"Well, it is the truth." He said leaning his back on the chair.

"They did not buy it."

"It's their problem." Dean said defensively. They would not stay in this town not another second. As soon as Sam opened his eyes they would be gone, so fast people would wonder if they were even there in the first place.

Martha got close to Sam and checked up on him.

"Strong lad." Said the doctor. She turned her attention to Dean, got a piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed to him. "Care to explain?" Dean took the paper and he quickly recognized his handwrite and doodling. "Specially, the one in the bottom left."

Dean looked at the symbol and he raised an eyebrow. It was a spiral, crossed by two thick lines. It could be just a stupid doodle, but it wasn't. Dean knew that, after all...it was on his father's journal.

"It's nothing."

"Is it, though?"

"It is." Dean raised his eyes to Martha. How can she possibly know that this symbol was _something? _"What do you think it might be?"

Martha took the paper back and put it in her pocket.

"Like you said, it's nothing."

Martha walked out of the room and just when Dean thought he might have some peace, Martha's head popped back. "I'd work on that story, if I were you. They might be idiots, but they are not dumb."

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was incoming light of the sunset bursting through the window, in an explosion of orange and yellow. His mouth was dry, he was thirsty and pain shot through his body from several points. He didn't remember much; just that he got his ass kicked by a class A demon…that was it basically.

His eyes travelled across the ceiling painted fifty shades of white and it made him sick. He hated hospitals, the more he went in the more the hated.

He heard the distinctive sound of a cellphone ringing coming around the corner.

"Yeah?" The British accent made him turn his head towards the door. The voice was coming close. "Hi, mum."

A woman walked into the room and Sam could not avert his eyes. She was the first living breathing human thing he saw in and because, she was genuinely beautiful. Event though, at first Sam only saw her profile.

The woman was dressed as a doctor. Her black hair fell down on her shoulders like black cetin and her skin reminded Sam of the most delicious chocolate. She was beautiful.

"When was that?" She asked. "Mum, I do not come between dad and his girlfriends and neither should you!" The doctor didn't notice that Sam was wide awake and watching her every move without blinking. "Why? It's his life, his money and, like so, it should be _his_ business. Mum, I'm not going to talk to him! Why, me? Ask Leo!" She waited for an answer, but then she snapped. "Oh my God, sometimes I think you still fancy the man!" The doctor pushed way from her ear and, though far away, Sam could hear the mother's loud voice. "Alright. Alright. I have to go. I'm at work, mother. Yes. Yes, I will talk to him. I said, I will. Okay. Goodbye. I love you too."

After hanging up the phone, Martha let out a gigantic sigh.

"Family drama?"

Martha spun around fast and found Sam sat up against the pillows.

"You heard that?"

"It was hard not to."

"Well, I'm glad to see you up and about." Martha said "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, thirsty…"

"Yeah, you were pretty beat up when you got here." Martha showed a kind smile. "Do you mind if I check you?"

"Not at all." With help, Sam sat straight and stood still, whilst Doctor Jones examined him.

Martha was so close to Sam he could smell her perfume. It was a soft scent of vanilla.

Without her noticing, Sam measured her with his eyes; she had an hourglass shape that most women would die for. Every inch seemed just right size; every bit of flesh was temptation and that perfume…oh! The perfume was driving Sam insane. She was so close, her worm fingers touching the skin on his forehead, his neck, his shoulder very carefully.

Even frowning she was beautiful.

Martha took a firm grip on his arm and Sam felt her fingers touch his muscles and bones, making sure everything were in place. Then his ribs, counting them and making sure they were healing well.

"You seem fine." She said when finished. Her brown eyes met Sam's green. "How you managed not to break anything, it's still surprising. You'll be up on your feet in no time..."

"Good." Sam said. "That sounds good."

Martha went on and added more information to his clipboard. Sam watched as she looked so focused and professional.

"Any questions?"

"Err…yeah…my brother?"

"He was here." Martha said, putting the clipboard back in place and pocketing her pen. "Left just before you woke up. He was worried."

"He always is."

They both shared an intense look, but again, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We're back, as we promised." Said Detective Bell walking in the room.

"Detectives." Martha said, trying to hide her discontent but not really trying.

Detective Bright turned straight to Sam.

"Glad to see you awake, George. Had everybody worried."

"Yeah…" Said Sam, shooting a quick glance at Martha. "Can I help you?"

"George, we would like to hear your side of the story and find out what happened." Bright said. "We talked to your brother, Aaron, but his story was just..."

"Crap." Said Bell. "We want to hear your side."

Sam swallowed hard; he had no idea what to say. On a normal basis, he and Sam would come up with similar stories, but right now…he had nothing. Did he use an old story; did he make up new one?

"Err…" Sam had no idea why, but his eyes travelled back to Martha. "Well, I…"

"I think we're done here." Martha stepped in. "My patient is still in need of rest."

"This is an investigation, Dr." Said Bell. "We need his statement."

"I know." Martha said. "Just not right now. He woke up from a long surgery and need every second to rest." Sam just looked at her, completely stunned. "If you don't mind, gentlemen…"

Detective Bell showed a cocky smirk.

"We can get a warrant."

"On what grounds?" Both Martha and Sam asked. They shared another look and soft smile.

"Alright." Said Bright. "Let him get all the rest he can get, but we'll be back."

"That's harassment, you know?" Martha pointed out.

"And you're a doctor, not an attorney."

"But I happened to know the basics. Why don't you call Administration and say there's nothing here?"

"But, there is." Bright replied. "A big, hairy and messy story that I want to know about."

Without a word both Detectives walked out of the room leaving Sam and Martha. As soon as they were alone, Sam said:

"Thank you."

"No need. I'm not of fan of the police." Martha walked to the door. "Try and get some sleep. A nurse will come by sooner or later. If you need me, just press the button above your head..."

Her hand grabbed the door knob, she was ready to leave when Sam spoke up.

"What's your name?"

Martha looked at Sam and smiled. She pointed at her the badge on her coat.

"Dr. Jones."

"No, your first name."

Her smile got bigger.

"Gimme yours, I'll give you mine."

"Mine's George." _Apparently, _Sam thought.

"You don't look like a George."

"What do Georges look like?"

"Not you."

They stared at each other smiling like teenage kids. Martha opened the door, at the same time a nurse, carrying a platter with both hands, walked in.

"You know, I could ask the nurse?" Sam said as the nurse was putting the platter on the table.

"Yeah, you can…Although it wouldn't be as fun, now would it?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Here's the new episode as I promised ^^. Do comment and leave your opinions, I know it's only the beginning of the story, but I want to know what you guys think so far. BTW: I'm not a doctor, I don't have a doctor in the family but, I did do my research and all, so I hope this makes sense. I just wanted Sam to be all messed up. Poor baby. Worry not, Miss...sorry, Dr. Jones will take care of him on the next episode. _

_See you then!_

**_PS1: _**_Yeah, I went back and added another scene to end the chapter. Nothing fancy, though. Enjoy._

_**PPS2**: Came back again and edited the hospital part. ^^ I'm never happy with the dialogues xD_

_STORY TIME!_

* * *

** III**

**ELVIS HAS LEFT THE BUILDING**

Sam slept through most of the night. He had woken up at times with thirst or sharp pain on his arm or head, but then it would pass and he would go back to sleep.

He did not hear the commotion behind his close door – typical in a hospital –he missed the sun setting outside and the stars coming out on a clear dark blue sky, nor did he wake when a strange man walked in his room and took a sample of his DNA from the cup on the table.

It was about 10:00pm when Sam shot open his eyes just in time to see his brother walk in the room with the biggest coffee cup ever seen.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean closed the door behind him and came close to his brother. "Glad to see you up." Sam tried to sit up, but winced at the pain. "Whoa, tiger. Easy."

The oldest Winchester put the cup down on the table and helped Sam sit straight, just like he did when they were kids.

When Sam spoke, his voice came out hoarse. Every inch hurt when talking; breathing was like a never ended festival of pain.

"Crap, everything hurts."

"C'mon, stop being such a wuss." Dean rearranged the pillows behind his brother's back. "This alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean took a chair from the other side of the room and brought next to the big comfy one he had sat on earlier. "What time is it?"

Dean took a quick glance at his watch.

"10:00pm." He sat on the chair next to Sam's bed and put his feet up on the other wooden chair. Dean looked tired, like he hadn't slept for hours and there was a cut, just above his eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Fine. Garth got a lead on the demon earlier so, we went after it and killed the sucker." Dean showed the proudest smile. "Bitch took a shot at me, but in the end, she went down like any other."

"What did you do with the body?"

"I fried it." Dean said. Before Sam could even say a word, he jumped ahead "Oh. I know what you're thinking…"

"No, I'm glad you did it." Sam said. He winced at the spike of pain coming from his left side. "That bitch deserved to die."

"Wow, getting your ass kicked by girl toughened you up." Dean got a sip of his black coffee. "Hmm…this is great coffee. Didn't know hospitals had great coffee. We need to come here more often."

Dean shot his beautiful smirk. Sam cleared his throat. He was thirsty again, but his cup wasn't there.

"How's Kevin?"

"Our prophet is just fine. He got his ass kicked too, but he'll live. Worry not, he is in safe place with Garth." Dean sighed. "Although, I have to tell you, that boy needs to man up a bit."

"He has a handful of problems, Dean. I don't think being a prophet is easy."

"Nothing is easy, Sammy. Hell, I don't even think _easy _exists." Dean said. "Either way, he's fine, we still have the tablet, demon bitch is dead and you are alive. Today was a good day."

"I like your definition of a good day. " Sam sat back on his pillows. There was this sharp pain bugging him, but he managed to ignore it. "The police were here. Detectives Bell and Bright."

"I know." Dean said "I bumped into them while you were offline. Clever little suckers."

"Hey, my name's _George_?" Dean showed a cool smile "Really? Couldn't think of something better?"

"Dude, George is a fine name! A President's name."

"Its such a _good_ name that my doctor quickly guessed it probably wasn't true."

"Dr. Jones?" Sam nodded. "There's something about her."

_It's something alright. _Sam thought.

"What do you mean?"

Dean didn't answer right away. What could he say? There wasn't really anything alarming about the doctor, but she did ring some bells.

"When the police was here, she came in right on the spot. One more minute and those bastards would've cuffed just because. She's smart, hunter smart."

"You think she's a hunter?"

"No, I said she is as smart _as a_ hunter, but that doesn't mean she's one of us. Besides, if she was, we would have bumped into her sooner." Dean drank a bit more of his coffee, and then bit his lower lip. "But, she is something else. Hum…British."

Sam tried his best to ignore Dean's comment.

"She did the same when they came here, after you were gone. She shut them down completely."

Dean took a long glance at the coffee in his hand.

"Very good coffee." He drank a bit more.

Meanwhile, Sam's pain was not a quitter and kept bugging him. This time, a little bit harder.

"Hey…could you get me the nurse?" Sam asked again. Dean showed a concerned look on his face and stopped drinking. "It's just…I'm in a lot of pain."

"Okay, hang tight." Dean bolted out of the room and Sam fell back against the pillows. Seconds later the nurse was back and checked Sam's vitals. After that she went out to call the doctor and Sam hoped it was Dr. Jones. However for his surprise, and disappointment, a grey haired man with a heavy beard and piercing blue eyes behind thick glasses, came in the room.

"I'm Dr. Green. What's troubling you, son?" He asked coming close to Sam.

"Pain." Sam said "A lot of pain."

"Any place in specific or general?"

"It's coming from my side, here." Sam lifted his hospital gown and the doctor checked his injuries carefully.

"Well, you did fell on your side so this might hurt more than everything else." He stepped away from Sam and took off his glasses. "I heard your story, young man and I have to say, how you managed to practically destroy a room is absolutely astonishing."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"We know. You were in a state of shock and confusion, however your strength was out of this world. Do you know what they call you?"

"Thor." Dean answered smiling. "Which, let's face it, it's not entirely wrong, Sa...hum..George."

" Indeed." The doctor ordered the nurse to call the anesthesiologist. "Don't worry, she'll be right back with my colleague and he'll give you something for your pain."

"What about his doctor?" Dean asked. "Dr. Jones?"

"Her shift was already over. I'm in charge of her patients for the time being."

The anesthesiologist came running, after asking Sam a few questions about his pain – always under Dean's scrutinizing gaze – the physician gave the young Winchester enough anesthesia to numb his pain completely.

"There." Dr. Green said padding Sam on his left shoulder. "That will keep the pain away for a while."

He gave the brothers a gentle nod, then left accompanied by the nurse and the other physician.

Sam sank against the pillows, his eyes closing gently; his breathing was steady and heavy.

Dean sat in his comfy chair and grabbed a magazine - the same he had read that morning - and gave it another shot. Every turning page he would look at his brother, as if to make sure he was still breathing.

The hospital was quiet. Every now and then someone would pass by the door or an ambulance would come in the hospital with it's sirens blazing by outside, but other than that it was a pretty quiet floor.

Dean was just beginning to fall asleep as well. That coffee, although it tasted good, it was the crappiest of its kind and did not have an ounce of caffeine in it.

That was when his phone rang and the caller id said Garth.

"Garth? Calm down, Garth. " Dean said. Then, as if a pure shot of electricity had run down his spine, he got up on his feet _"What_?"

* * *

Sam spent the rest of the night sound asleep. His dreams were blank, without any memory of what happened before. There was nothing more than blackness behind his eyes and complete silence.

Until his brother came back a shook him awake.

"Sammy! Sam!" He woke up and saw Dean's green eyes. " Come on! Eyes open. Be alert!"

"What? What is it?"

"We need to go. Now."

"What? Dean, I can't…"

"You have too! We can't stay here!"

His door room shot opened and Kevin came in pushing a wheel chair, then closed the door with his foot.

"Kevin? I thought you were…"

"I was." Said the young man. Kevin had a black eye and seemed to have a gentle limp. "But, Dean needed my help."

"I didn't need your help!" Dean stated "You're a stubborn little brat."

"You're welcome."

"What's going on?" Sam asked Dean pushed his covers aside, and then pulled out all the wires and needles of Sam's body. "What time is it?"

"Almost 01:00am. We need to go."

"Why?"

"The cops! One of them sneaked in here and grabbed a sample of your DNA while you were out!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "Luckily, Garth knows someone at the lab and that person warned him. I asked him to work his magic and managed to grab the sample and replace it with horse spit. Kevin, give me a hand here."

Both Kevin and Dean put Sam's arms over their shoulders and helped him go from the bed to the chair.

"Horse spit?" Sam asked while sitting. "Where did you get that?"

"There's a horse ranch just outside town." Kevin said.

"Nevertheless, once they see the sample is crap, they'll come back with more questions. We need to be long gone by then," Dean stated "We've got all figured out. We'll wheel you out, Garth's outside waiting in Bobby's van and then we get the hell out of dodge. We need to get out of the state. It's going to be a long ride, think you can manage?"

Sam felt bad for Dr. Jones. He would not see her again and that was a bit disappointing. He didn't even knew her name." Sam, you with me?"

"Yes, yes…Hummm…I need antibiotics, Dean." Dean stopped cold in his tracks, caught off guard. "Dean, I just got out of surgery, I need basic medication or I might get an infection or worse. It would be a bit of a downer, having all this trouble and I end up dying in a dusty van."

"Fine. Point taken, smart ass. Kevin, wheel him out, I'll get the meds. See you in five. "

Dean got out fast to the right, Kevin and Sam went out next to the left for the elevators.

Luckily, the elevator was empty and did not make any stops, but Sam was already feeling pain on his side and head again. He breathe in, then out as if it would calm the sharp edges of the pain, but it keep rising.

Kevin was practically running down hall, pushing doors and making fast turns that made Sam queasy.

Finally, Kevin opened a side door that read "Emergency Exit" and just like that, they were both staring at the back of Bobby's old dusty van.

Garth came out of the driver's seat. A tall, skinny, funny faced man wearing Bobby's old hat and a pattered dark shirt. With Garth's help, it was a lot easier to carry Sam into the van.

"Hey, dude." Garth said crouching next to Sam inside the vehicle. "You don't look so good."

He was right. Sam was quickly becoming paler and was starting to have cold sweats. His hands were clasped to his hospital gown, his knuckles were white and his hands were shaking.

However, he stated.

"I'm fine."

Garth closed the doors behind them and calling shotgun. Seconds later, Dean opened the driver's door and sat behind the wheel.

"Here." He gave Garth a hand full of white and blue little boxes, three small bottles and three syringes. He looked at his brother and when his eyes met Sam's, the oldest of the Winchester's blood froze. "You alright, Sammy?"

"Fine." He said. "Just fine."

Dean did not say a word. He faced the front of the car, spun the key around and started the van.

They had been driving full speed for forty five minutes straight, when Sam cried out in pain for the first time. Kevin made sure Sam got his medicine so he could be relive his pain and, indeed, it helped. Another hour passed until Sam begged for something to release him from his torture. The entire plan turned out to be a very though job; They needed to be away from Mercy as possible, but with every turn, bump or stop Sam would cry out in pain or moan.

_Hold on, Sammy. We need to be safe, for you to be safe. It has to be this way. We cannot go to jail. We just can't. I'm sure you understand. _Dean kept thinking, explaining to himself and reassuring his conscience that this was a good plan and Sam had to hold on for a few more hours. Just a few more miles.

That was until Kevin cried out:

"Dean, we need to stop."

"Why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Garth, at his side, looked back.

"Stop the van, Dean. He's bleeding."

Dean hit the brakes hard stopping the van harshly. He looked back and saw Sam's hospital gown – that was once pale green – now half painted in dark juicy red. The blood was coming from below his waist, where the doctor had managed to stop his internal bleeding.

Dean jumped to the back lifting his brother's head. Sam was cold as death, his skin was losing color and the bags under his eyes were growing dark.

"Sammy?" Dean called. He did not answer. "God dammit! Garth, do you know a safe place around here?"

"Yeah, we're close to an old place I know. Hunter's refuge. "

"Well, take us there dammit!"

Garth got behind the wheel and drove the van once more. He kept going on the free way but then, somewhere along the road, he made a turn and now they were on a dirt road surrounded by tall creepy trees, heading towards a safe house that looked like it had been pulled out of a horror flick.

It was dark, but with the help of the headlights, the house took shape. It had two stores, the windows were boarded up, the porch stairs were missing a couple of steps and the door looked like it could fall off any second now. Honestly, the house looked like it would crumple with a summer breeze.

Garth stopped the van in front of the safe house. He ran to the house, climbed the stairs, pushed the door and went in. Soon after, there was light coming from within, thanks to an old generator.

Garth came back out again rushing, he jumped over the missing stairs and lading with not as much as grace as he imagined.

"We have hot water, heat, light, gas…" Garth said. "Everything is okay."

"Come on, let's take him out." Dean said.

All together they lifted/dragged Sam out of the van, into the house, up the stairs and down on the bed of the master bedroom.

Dean was relieved to hear his brother groan in pain, it meant he was alive. Kevin got a syringe ready and shot on Sam's arm some anesthesia The youngest of the Winchester relaxed and his face was without any sign of pain. However, he kept bleeding.

"We need to fix him up." Dean said.

"I'll go get some needle and thread." Garth offered

"No, we need a doctor. " Dean stated. "Stay here. Watch him; I'm going to get her."

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Sam's doctor."

"Whoa, we just came out running out of the hospital and you want to go back?"

"Her shift is over, she's home by now."

"Do you know where she lives?" Kevin asked.

Dean looked at Garth who grabbed his phone.

"I'll call you when I get an address " Garth said. He dialed a number on his old phone. "Hey man, thanks for the tip earlier, but I need another favor ..." He walked out of the room continuing his conversation into the hallway.

"Think she'll come the easy way?" Kevin wondered.

"If she doesn't, I'll drag her."

Dean walked out of the bedroom, nodding at Garth who gave him an ok sign. In the hallway he passed a broken mirror and stopped himself; his shirt was covered in Sam's blood. His heart tightened with the thought of losing his brother. It would be his fault. John would never forgive him.

He took a deep breathe, walked out of the house and into the van. Before he started it, he took out his gun, checked to see if he had any rounds then placed it behind his back. He hoped Dr. Jones would come willingly.

He was making his back the old dirt road going as fast as he could, when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"_Dr. Martha Jones, 146 Riverdale Street._" Garth said

"Thanks."

"_You better hurry, Dean._"

* * *

Dean stopped the dusty old van a few blocks away from Martha's house and walked the rest of the street was empty, people where sleeping and having pink nightmares, not knowing that a Hunter carrying a loaded gun and clothes stained with blood walked passed their doors. It looked like a good neighborhood; big houses, good lawns, fantastic gardens, class A cars and some of them even had fountains.

He was expecting Martha's house to be this big shot mansion, like the others, but he was caught by surprise by two things a) her house wasn't nearly as big as rest in the same street, it was actually pretty modest. As was her car a green Range Rover and b) At that exact moment, two men were knocking on her door. Both wearing leather jackets.

Luckily, Dean was fast enough and hid behind an fantastic last model Porshe, although he could not risk to take a look the duo, he could still hear the door open.

"Detectives?" It was Martha's British accent with a tone of surprise. "How may I help you?"

"Dr. Jones. May we have a word?" Said one of them, Dean could not yet tell their voices apart.

"What's this about? Do you know what time it is? "

"We want to talk to you about your patient, George Heart and his brother, Aaron?"

"What? You came at _my_ house this late in the night to ask me about my patient and his brother? Really? Are you lot that bored?"

Dean let out a smile. That girl had balls.

"Your patient was reported missing from the hospital less than an hour ago. We saw the security tapes and he left accompanied by his brother and two other men." Now this voice Dean could identify. It was Bell.

"What?" Martha asked surprised.

"Do mind if we have this conversation indoors?"

He heard the two men walk inside the house then the door closing. Dean stood up from behind the car.

"Freaking cops." He looked at his wrist watch. "Hold on, Sammy. Just hold on."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay! :D Had a busy weekend. So, I want Martha and Dean to be suspicious of each other at this point and even have trusting issues. The might come out as rude, aggressive and even mean to each other, but that will change quickly once we get into the The Case per se, but while they are still getting to know each other, Dean and Martha will always have reservations towards one another. Sam, will end up being the mediator, if you will. _

_It's not a very over the top episode, it's a bit big...LOL. The thing is, I'm never satisfied, so I keep adding lines and lines and lines...Gah! Sorry. _

_Next episode will have more Sartha. It will be the moment Sam and Martha become closer ^^_

_Please, comment, send me a message with what you think so far of the fic. Your opinion does matter._

_STORY TIME! _

* * *

**IV**

**DR. JONES'S SECRET DRAWER**

Martha was finishing up her day. The clock marked 07:45pm when she walked in the women's bathroom ready to change to hang her coat. Martha had an energy that not all doctors had; she could stay on call for more hours than was supposed to. She fed on that energy, the rush, the excitement and the urgency that one could only find in ER. It was addictive; it was as similar as being back at UNIT.

She went in the bathroom closing the door behind her. Yes, she enjoyed the rush and the adrenaline, but once it was over, it was over. Silence, peace and quite, were another thing that Martha preserved as well.

She went towards the lockers, opening hers – the last one in the row – and took off her medical coat, hanging it inside. The doctor took her time combing her hair, taking off her working shoes and putting her comfortable knee high black boots, over dark blue jeans. She changed her white blouse for a tank top and her leather jacket - the same jacket she wore on her first trip with the Doctor. Tossed her bag over her shoulder, locked up and walked out.

On her way out of the hospital she said goodbye to the nurses and doctors she'd bump into, signed some last minute permissions and bid fair well to a patient who as leaving.

When she stepped outside the sky was already a dark shade of blue, but not totally dark just yet. There was still some light making weird shapes of shadow and light at the clouds and the street lamps where just beginning the light up.

On her way to the Range Rover, Martha spotted Aaron Heart, speaking on the phone next to his Chevy Impala. It was a quite a sight. The man and the car combined, created this picture that was impossible to give words to. Something mysterious, mischievous and perhaps even dangerous. He was leaning against the vehicle with an ice pack on his head and seemed very pleased with himself.

Luckily, he didn't see her and Martha went back to her car.

The ride home was quiet, calm and without stress. That was the best part in living in a quiet neighbourhood in Mercy: There was no traffic no matter what time or where you were going. It was a relatively small town, with enough people to be fifth or sixth state capital (if that was possible, even). It had been raining all week, but today had been the only sunny day when the temperatures were nice enough for a walk in the park or going for a run. Now the temperature was dropping with the sunset. Not enough to make you shiver, but you had to go outside with a coat.

As Martha was pulling closer to her house her body started to give signs of exhaustion. The adrenaline had worn off. It took her last resort of strength to pull off the safety belt, grab her possessions and get out of the car.

She was very fond of the place she called her home, because it was her first. It wasn't as big or as flamboyant as the other mansions in the neighbourhood but it was hers. It was a simple house with everything she needed.

She opened the door and immediately Bruce, the English bulldog made himself notice. He came in from the living room, in his clumsy and fat way of walking, and just stood there looking at Martha.

"Hello, Bruce." Then he walked back to the room. "Well, nice to see you too."

Martha hung her coat and bag, locked the door and went to the living room. She was so tired she just fell face first on the couch. She didn't even bother to take off her shoes. Two minutes later she was deeply asleep.

* * *

Martha loved her couch so much, that it was actually her bed - not that she didn't have one, though. The problem was, she was always way too tired to go up the stairs and claim her place on the bed. Therefore, her couch – which was a beautiful dark brown axel sofa with chaise longue – was in fact, her bed. She had this big fluffy pillow and a blanket; it was her piece of heaven.

It was past midnight when she heard a knock on the door. At first, she pretended not to hear it, but by the fifth knock, Martha was up on her feet. She looked at the clock while walking to the door, it showed 02:45am and she frowned. Who was looking for her at this hour?

She opened the door and couldn't hide her surprise.

"Detectives?" Right in front of her where Detectives Bell and Bright. "How may I help you?"

"Dr. Jones. May we have a word?" Bright said

"What's this about? Do you know what time it is?"

"We want to talk to you about your patient, George Heart and his brother, Aaron?"

"What? You came at _my_ house this late in the night to ask me about my patient and his brother? Really? Are you lot that bored?"

Bright and Bell exchanged impatient look. Then Bell stepped forward, whilst his partner looked around.

"Your patient was reported missing from the hospital less than an hour ago. We saw the security tapes and he left accompanied by his brother and two other men."

"What?" Martha asked surprised.

"Do mind if we have this conversation indoors?" Bright asked.

Martha stepped aside, letting the cops in.

"Well, what happened?" She asked closing the doors behind her. Detective Bell was looking around the house, as if he would find something just lying around. "Whatever it is you are looking for, it is not here."

"Where were you between the hours of 08:00pm and 01:00?" Bell asked without reservations.

"Hum…I was here. Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" He asked again, as if it was something out of the ordinary.

"Yes, I was on call for 24 hours."

"Okay and how was your patient the last time you saw him?" Bright inquired.

"Humm...awake. I gave him a quick check up and he seemed fine to me, although there is a bumpy road to recovery. He only needed to rest and he'd be out of the hospital by the end of the week." Martha crossed her arms over her chest "Why would he run away?"

"George and Aaron Heart, if those are their real names, are both criminals." Bell stated with certainty. "My guess, the worst type."

"What? How do you know that?"

"We took a sample of his DNA."

"What? Do you have a warrant for that? Last time I checked, you need a mandatory court order for that. I can report you and I will."

"Yes, report us, see if I care!" Bell stated. Bright gave a quick look at his partner.

"Well, aren't you sassy boy." Martha said with a smirk.

Bell gave Martha a dirty look.

"Anyway, that was a bust because…the DNA we took belonged to a horse." Martha covered her mouth trying to stop her laughter. "Someone, somehow, swapped the samples, which makes our case more compelling. Why swap DNA samples? Why run away? Why have a bull crap story?"

"Why_ steal_ DNA samples in the first place?" Martha asked shrugging.

"There's only one answer, the Heart brothers are criminals." Bright continued, ignoring her remark.

Martha thought about the matter. It was a good shot, but it still didn't quite fit. George an Aaron did not look like the average criminal. They looked normal. Two brothers who happened to have had a terrible – still, unjustified – accident, but nothing more.

"Well, if you are right, you'll know soon enough. George just came out of surgery; he needs care, antibiotics and 24 hour watch. He'll be in a lot of pain, he cannot make sudden movements, he's not able to make long journeys or spend long hours in a car. They won't get far. If he doesn't get treatment, he'll get and infection, suffer blood loss and severe haemorrhage. If he does not get all the attention and medicine, he will die."

"That's where you are wrong." Bright claimed "A small amount of antibiotics were reported stolen from the hospital. Seems to me, they know what they're doing."

* * *

Martha had a cereal bowl in hands, but hadn't taken a single spoon of it. The Detectives were long gone, but she couldn't her mind of the subject that brought them to her. Pieces of brown cereal where floating in white milk, losing their consistency, becoming all mushy and ugly, but her mind was elsewhere.

Her mind was with George. Where could he be? Taking him away from the hospital was a terrible idea! She envisioned several scenarios that could cause his death. That man needed to be found asap.

Bruce, the dog, that took his place next to Martha on the couch, raised his ears.

"What?" Martha asked. The dog made no sound, he just jumped off the couch and stood there looking at the dark hallway. "Bruce?" Seconds later he was walking out of the living room. "Bruce!"

Martha got up from her comfy sofa and walked out of her living room. She tried to flick the lights on, but that's when things got tricky, there was no light in the hall.

"Damn it! Bruce, you are the _worst_ dog ever."

Martha heard sound coming from down the hall, near the stairs. Instinctively, she grabbed the baseball bat, which was always kept behind the door, took it firmly between her hands. Aside from the living the room, the rest of the house was all darkness.

There was movement coming from her left and Martha ducked, when someone tried to grab her. She turned around and hit the attacker with the baseball bat right in the gut. Although, the attacker let out a grunt, he didn't stop. In a heartbeat the attacker, grabbed Martha by the waist and brought her down on her back roughly.

He had a strong grip. It was a big and strong man that had all his weight on top of her.

He tried to grab her wrists, but Martha hit him in the right ear with an open hand, and then did the same to the left ear. The attacker lost its balance, so Martha pushed him away, but she didn't get very far. He grabbed her foot, pushing her back. The bat was just a few inches away, so Martha grabbed it and hit the attacker in his stomach twice, then plunged the bat in his crotch.

The attacker screamed in pain and let Martha go. She got up on her feet, twirled the bat in her hands with mastery.

"Come on, mate! If you think I'm afraid, you got the wrong girl!"

The light came on and Martha went momentarily blind. When her eyes adjusted, Martha saw Aaron right in front of her, bent over with one hand in his crotch.

"God dammit, woman!"

"Aaron?" Martha dropped the bat gasping for air. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Asking for your help."

"What and attacking me was the best way of doing it? I could've killed you, you know?"

"I know that now. My God, I think I can't have children anymore...not that it was in my plans anyway…" Said Aaron straightening himself up again. "I need your help, Martha."

"What for?"

"It's my brother…" Aaron said. "He's dying."

Martha swallowed hard, trying to keep it together.

"Dying?"

"Yes. He was fine at first, but after that he complained about the pain, then he started bleeding and now...he's very feverish." Dean walked up to Martha. "Look, I wouldn't be here if this wasn't an important issue."

"You know, taking him out of the hospital was a rather _stupid_ idea."

"We have our reasons."

"Was it because of Detectives Bell and Bright?" Dean didn't answer right away. "Are you running from the police?"

"That's _not_ the issue right now."

"Well, I'm sorry, if I'm trying to get answers! You did just break into my house and almost killed me."

"I wasn't going to kill you, I need you!" Dean snapped. "I need you to come with me."

Martha looked at Dean.

"That bad, huh?"

"You're a doctor, you tell me." Dean stated. "My brother is dying, that's on me and I'll do anything in my power to save him."

"How come it's on yout? Did you push him?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Yes. I'm naturally curious."

"And annoying."

"Nice way of speaking to the person who can save you brother, Aaron."

"My name is _not _Aaron, its Dean. Dean Winchester." He came so close to Martha, that she could smell his cheap soap. "And we can do this two ways: either you come with me willingly or I'll drag you. Don't you think that because you're a woman, I wouldn't do it."

He had a serious look on his face, the type of look that could leave a grown man shaking and a woman begging for mercy. Martha could see that he wasn't playing around. For the first time, in seconds, she was starting to believe that maybe, _just maybe, _Bell and Bright were right. What if he was indeed a criminal? A serial killer? Or worse?

_No, he isn't. He doesn't look the part. _She thought. But how did she knew? Killers normally didn't have the word carved in their forehead.

Martha let out a small laugh, trying to shake the tension and turned her back to Dean. What she didn't expect was to hear the chilling sound of a _click. _This sound she would recognize anywhere.

When looking over her shoulder, Dean was standing there with a silver gun pointed right at her.

"You're pointing a _gun_ at me?"

"I told you, I'll do anything to save my brother and I will drag you...if I have too."

Dean wasn't expecting what happened next. He thought that, maybe she would scream, perhaps even make a run for the door, but not what happened. In a swift move, less than three tempos, Martha had Dean's gun in her hand. He wasn't expecting and it was so fast, that he was left completely astonished.

"How did you...?"

"I know a trick or two." She handed Dean his gun back. At that moment she made a decision, perhaps it would be the biggest mistake of her life, but...we do learn from our mistakes, right? "Look, I don't think you guys are criminals. You don't look the part, alright?"

"How do you know?"

"Unlike most people, I can see who is a criminal and who isn't."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I rather believe you and your brother are victims of circumstances and fate. That's what I believe."

"Wow...you are really British."

Martha got closer to Dean and smiled.

"I made a pledge to save people and I intend do that with your brother." Martha ran for the stairs "Two minutes."

Martha ran upstairs, to her bedroom to change her clothes and brag her own personal medical kit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean stood there looking at the walls. Martha's house was very cozy and very well decorated. To his left was a kitchen, where there was a remarkable marble island with four surrounding green stools, wooden white cabinets decorated the walls and there was a small window covered by green and white curtains.

Dean opened other two doors, down the hall finding they were the pantry and the storage room. Beneath the stairs was a small door that led to the basement. The wooden stairs led to the second floor, from where Dean could hear Martha's footsteps.

The Winchester went back to the living room. The TV was still on and "How I Met Your Mother" was in its final minutes. The first thing he noticed was the couch; Martha had to be pretty comfortable in this house, to have its back turned to the door.

Next to the couch was side table with a lamp and a telephone. The rough beneath Dean's feet was so fluffy and clean that he feared leaving a stain. To his right was a dinner table with eight available chairs and fresh flowers on top. On the wall was a black and white picture of the London skyline.

On the opposite side of the room was the biggest book collection Dean ever saw in his life. The shelf was the same height as the wall, it was massive, heavy and it looked old. He got closer to the shelf reading the book titles and – with no surprise – they were mostly medical books. From rare diseases to possible cures, biographies, genetic composition, Martha had it all.

"What a nerd." Dean muttered.

He was ready to leave the shelf alone, when his jacket got caught on the handle of a drawer pulling it open. He was going to close it, when something caught his attention: It was a thick, black dossier with four visible letters: _UNIT._

Dean heard Martha walking upstairs, she was still busy. So, he opened the draw a bit more and read what was left: _UNIT – TOP SECRET._

"UNIT?!"

Dean took out the heavy dossier; it had a lock and on top a small touch screen pad with a picture of thumb; he placed his thumb on the screen, but it biped, went red and showed the letters "_LOCKED. LOG IN DOES NOT MATCH DATA BASE_".

He looked back to the drawer, realizing that the rest of the dossier had the same system. Dean put back the dossier and opened a second drawer, on this one the files were blue and had one name written "_DOCTOR" _with the same identification system as the others.

He closed that drawer, moved on to the next and found a black box, with the same identification system, but also a big lock. On top of the box, however,was an old ID card. It had a picture of Martha's face with a black jacket, her hair was tight up and she had a serious face, dated from five years ago. Under the picture it stated: _Dr. Martha Jones, Head of Science and Medical Department at UNIT headquarters in__ London, UK._

"Da hell is this?"

* * *

Martha came down the stairs running and found Dean in the living room checking the TV.

"Nice TV." He said with his back turned, admiring the design. "HD?"

"Full HD."

"Wow. Very posh." He said with a British forced accent that made Martha cringe.

"What is it with you, Americans that makes you think you are capable of mimicking our accent?" She said. "Take me to your brother, whose name I assume it's not even George."

"It's Sam." Dean stated.

"Sam." Martha repeated. "Now _that_ suits him very well."

Martha went straight for the front door, but before she could pull it open, Dean grabbed her arm.

"We can't out through the front; I saw a cop car pass earlier. Clearly the Detectives believe you know something or they expect us to show up here, which is not a lie."

"We can go out through the storage room." Dean didn't answer; he just stood there looking at Martha with such an intense and judging look that made her uncomfortable. "Dean?"

"What?"

"Alright?"

"Hum? Yeah, yes…" Dean showed a smile. "Let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, sexy people. New episode. I really do enjoy it ^^_

_Hope you like it too. And yes, Jack will be back soon! So, they are both investigating on one another. Sounds promising Who's going to find out the truth first and what will they find? Next week, we'll know. _

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_

_STORY TIME!_

* * *

**V**

**THE PLOT THICKENS AND THE SUSPICION IS KILLING ME**

On their way to the safe house Martha and Dean kept it quiet. Dean drove fast, he had a tight grip on the wheel and his eyes did not leave the long road. The highway was a never ending catwalk used only by the dusty van. Every now and then another car would pass by in the other direction, but other than that, the road was a desert.

Martha took a proper look at Dean, for the first time. He was a very strong man, although he wasn't as tall as Sam, he shared his beauty.

A car passed by, its lights flashing on Dean's eyes making them brighter than before.

"What?" Dean barked

"What?" Martha asked back

"You're staring at me. It's uncomfortable."

"Sorry. I tend to do that a lot."

Martha looked out her window. She saw the shadows of trees and fields passing by, with city lights in the horizon far, far away. After spending a few seconds looking at the dark landscape, the stars and the sky, Martha had her eyes back on Dean.

"Can you _not _do that?!"

"What do you do for a living?" Martha blurted out.

Dean didn't even bother to look at her.

"It's complicated."

"Must be, for you to be running from the police." Martha said. "Can I have a guess? Are you guys…what's the word, conmen, hustlers?"

"You sound like a bad rapper."

"Well, are you?

This time Dean took a hard and long look at Martha.

"Oh, so we're doing Q&A, now?"

"I told you, I'm naturally curious."

Dean looked back at the road.

"Well, I'm too. In fact, let me ask you, where did you get those Karate Kid moves back there?"

This time, Martha gladly looked back at the window.

"Self-defense classes."

"Really?" Dean said "I had no idea they taught you how to take guns from your attackers."

"I paid extra."

"Did you?" Martha looked back at Dean, finding him staring right at her. He looked back at the road. "You know, just like you I have gift myself."

"Really?"

Dean nodded

"Just like you can spot who's a real criminal, I can tell if people are lying."

He looked at Martha, but she had a smile on her face.

"Well, aren't we very talented people?"

* * *

They were getting closer to the turn. Dean made the turn and soon enough they were back at that dirt road close to the words. Martha looked out the window, at first she had no idea where she was, but then…

"I know this place." She glanced at the back of the van checking the road behind.

"You do?"

"Yeah, there's a house just up...here." Dean turned again and there it was, the house all lite up. "You brought him _here_?"

"Yes." Dean parked the van "It's a safe house for hunters."

"Hunters?" Martha asked. "You guys hunt?"

Dean bit his lip. Why, oh why, his tongue always had to move faster than his brain.

"Yeah." He got out of the van and Martha followed suit.

"What do guys hunt?"

"Doesn't matter." Dean went up the stairs and banged on the door three times. Martha stood behind him. That's when she noticed the thick white line under the door.

"Is that…Is that _salt_?"

Dean looked over his shoulder, staring at Martha, but didn't answer. Instead, he knocked the door once more.

"Kevin, open the damn door!"

Martha's eyes then went for the ground beneath her feet. She took a step back admiring the big symbol painted read.

"What's this?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Is that a British thing?"

The door flew open and Kevin was staring at Dean.

"Thank God. Took you long enough."

"I came as fast as I could." Dean held the door for Martha to get in. "How is he?"

"Bad." Kevin stated. "Worse."

Dean closed the door and took off his jacket. He and Kevin ran to the stairs, whilst Martha lingered back looking at the house. She was facing what she thought it was the living room. It had an old dusty and saggy couch, a rough that actually looked dirtier than the dirt road itself and a coffee table which had one leg supported by three books in order to maintain balance. Lighting up the room as a naked light bulb.

At the back of the room, near the stairs, was a rectangular table covered with paper, pens, newspapers and something that looked like a rock and two chairs.

To her left was the kitchen, if one could call it than. The dim light cast shadows that made recognizable an old fridge, a sink, a table and cabinets that barely held it together.

To her right was an empty space, occupied only by two old and dirty mattresses.

The entire house was covered with this soft sheet of dust, it smelled of mold, rotten wood and pine.

"Coming, Doc?"

Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs with an inquisitive look.

Marta followed Dean going up the wooden stairs that shrieked at every pace. At the top was a small hall with two bedrooms; the first looked like the bathroom – Martha didn't even bother to look and the other had the door right open.

Martha walked in the room and saw Sam lying on the bed looking wet and pale. At his side was another man that Martha didn't bother to ask for a name.

"Damn…" Martha sat next to Sam touching him, feeling his vitals, counting his heartbeat and checking his temperature. She did all of this in silence, once she was over she looked at Dean with a menacing look. However, she turned her eyes to Kevin who was the closest. "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin, can you please bring me some clean water and a clean cloth. It _has_ to be clean, please."

Kevin ran out of the room to get what Martha asked for. She turned her attention to Sam, touching his forehead. He was burning up. Martha checked his wounds one by one and, just like she suspected, the one in his lower abdomen was infected.

Martha got up and looked at Dean.

"You know, taking your brother out of the hospital was a rather _stupid _idea."

"I know, I get it …" Dean stated

"No, you are not _getting_ it. It was such a stupid idea that he might die because of it!" Martha yelled. "He's burning up! You took you brother out of the hospital, a sterilized environment, put him in that dusty old van and slammed him in this old…what is this place, a _cabin!"_

"We had our reasons."

"Well, that's amazing, Dean."

"Look…" Dean snapped. "I brought you here to help my brother, not to judge us. Do what you must do, and then we'll leave you alone."

Martha looked at Sam.

"I'm a doctor, not a magician."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Garth spoke for the first time.

"That means that Sam is burning up, has an infection and I don't have the means necessary to help him."

"We're not going back to the hospital." Garth warned "Too dangerous."

"It's necessary. This is the type of stuff I can only do at a hospital."

"I'm sorry, we are _not_ going back to the hospital. I won't risk it!" Dean declared.

"It's your brother's life! What are you risking?"

"Goddammit!" Dean swore. "It's not important! Right now, all that matters is Sam. Can you fix him?"

_Please, God! _Dean thought.

"Can you do it?" Dean asked. "Can you keep the fever down and control the infection with what you know and have?"

Martha sighed.

"Yes, I guess I can."

"Good. Great. That's exactly what we need. I'll take a little over nothing any day."

Martha scratched her head, then opened her medical kit and took out a medical notepad and a pen. She wrote something very fast and handed the pad to Dean.

"Do you know the pub downtown? The Drunk Captain?" She asked.

Dean took the notepad. He had no idea what was written in those lines Martha's handwriting was fast and shaky..

He looked at Martha with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Take that there and you'll get what I need for your brother."

"What's this?"

"Medicine." Martha said. Kevin came back into the room with a basin full of water and a clean cloth on his shoulder. Martha took off her jacket, tied her hair up and grabbed the basin. "Thank you, Kevin. We'll try and keep his fever down. Can you get me ice too?

"Yeah, sure." Kevin ran back out of the room.

"Wait, wait…how do you get this and what is _this_? I've never heard of this" Dean asked.

"Just go to the Drunk Captain, ask for Jack Harkness tell him I sent you there, show him the paper and he'll give you everything in the list. No questions asked."

"But…"

"Dean, do you want me to do this or do you want to sit down, have a cup of tea and basic medicine lesson?" Martha snapped. "Go. Go, now!"

Dean looked at Martha. She let the cloth fall on the basin, go it dripping went and put it on Sam's forehead. Instantly, he moaned and turned his head away.

"Shh…It's alright, Sam." Martha whispered softly .

Dean looked at Garth and handed him the notepad.

"Do what she said, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He was already leaving when Dean grabbed his arm. "When you're back, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Just go, we'll talk later."

Garth left and Kevin came in with bags of ice.

* * *

The hour passed, Martha and Dean worked together to keep Sam as cool as possible. Every now and then he would open his eyes, mumble things or cough, then he would go back to sleep just as fast.

Every time Dean went to get fresh water he hated himself more. He prayed, begged, hoped that Sam would get better by some miracle. Martha was doing what she knew best and he was thankful, but…he still didn't trust her.

Dean was downstairs, getting the basin filled with water again, when he remembered the card in his pocket. He closed the faucet, went to his jacked and pulled out Martha's id card. He took it under the stripped light bulb in the living room and analyzed it properly: It was made of hard plastic, it dated from 2004/2005, but it was last renewed in 09. It had a water mark that read _UNIT HD LONDON, UK_. On the back it had several numbers and letters with no significance.

Dean was itching to find out what exactly all of this meant.

Just in time, a familiar growl came from outside. He heard Martha's steps on the upper floor and pocketed the card.

"_Garth's back!"_ She yelled.

Soon enough Garth was knocking on the door. He had a small box and a backpack.

"Got everything?" Dean asked closing the door.

"And much more." Garth ran upstairs to the door, followed by Dean.

When they entered the room, Martha getting Sam ready.

"Thank you, Garth. How was Jack?"

"Hum…" Garth placed the box and the backpack on the chair he sat earlier. "Very…_curious_."

"About?" Dean asked with a concerned look.

"Me." Garth said. Dean raised an eyebrow whilst Martha let out a smile. "He said I had the face of a small doll and the hair of Egyptian cat."

Martha showed a smile.

"He's always like that."

An hour, seven basins of water, fourteen bags of ice and three new rags later, after had Garth returned with a backpack with all the necessary meds, Sam's fever was down. He had brand new bandages, new stitches on his wounds and was not as hot as before. However he was still out of business.

Martha took a look outside the dusty window to see the sun rise. It was almost 07:00am in the morning, Martha stood patiently awake next to Sam's bed, Dean hung strong through most of dawn – however the stress, lack of sleep and concern won and now, he was sleeping with his head back on the armchair and feet up on the bed. – Kevin and Garth had lost the fight and were downstairs slipping in the old mattresses.

Martha was looking at the sunrise, when she heard movement coming from the bed. Her eyes met Sam Winchester's.

"Hey, you." She said getting closer to him. Sam, who looked very confused, tried to move, but winced at the pain. "Calm down, no sudden movements, alright?"

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and low, as if he had lost it and just now he had it back.

"Your brother brought me here. How are you feeling?" Martha touched Sam's forehead. He let his head fall back on the pillow and let out a heavy sigh.

"Thirsty." He grunted.

Martha grabbed a cup of water with a straw and handed to him. Sam took few slurps, then let his head fall back.

"You need to rest, okay?"

"Yeah…" Sam shut his eyes once more. Martha was ready to seat down, when Sam turned his head to look at her. "What's your name?"

Martha smiled.

"Martha."

"Martha..." He repeated slowly falling asleep. "I'm Sam."

"I know."

And, as if nothing had happened, he was back to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up moments later, finding Martha sitting on the other armchair reading an old magazine. There was light outside, the sun was out and it was a beautiful bright day.

"You're still here?" Dean asked.

"Morning to you too."

"How is he?"

"He needs observation. I'm here all day, mate."

"You don't have to; I can take care of him."

"Of course you can…" Martha turned a page and said nothing else.

Dean got up from his seat and went downstairs. He found Kevin sleeping at the table with his headphones still on with music at full volume, surrounded by papers of various types and the tablet right under his arm. Poor kid.

"Morning, Dean." Garth stated. He was seated at the kitchen counter with a newspaper in one hand, a coffee mug in the other and Bobby's old ball cap on his head. "Brought the Impala back, it's parked outside. Coffee?"

"Thanks. Maybe later…" Dean listened closely, trying to be sure he could not ear Martha. He went into the kitchen and got close to his friend. "I need to ask you something."

Garth's phone started to ring and he asked for a minute.

"Yep, this is Garth. Oh hey, Steve, wassup?! Really? Five dead. Where?" Dean took a long hard look at Garth, snapped his fingers and mouthed _Hang up._

Garth raised one eyebrow and kept talking.

"Really? Oh wow, that's messed up, man. Got any leads?"

Quickly Dean grabbed Garth's phone, said:

"Garth's gonna call you back, Steve." And hung up.

"Hey. Whata hell, man!"

"Listen to me; I have something to ask you."

"Well, ask then. There's no need to be rude about." Garth took his phone back.

"I need you to dig up everything you know about Dr. Jones up there."

"Martha?" Garth asked surprised and confused. "Why?"

"I don't trust her."

"Dean, she saved your brother."

"Since when saving a person is a sign of trust?" Garth raised an eyebrow, but Dean ignored him. "Look do you know how many times Sam and I were double crossed? Triple crossed? We were attacked just hours ago, the bad guys know we have Kevin and the tablet. The game is on our side and we can never be too careful with this."

"I think your imagining things."

"Well, search her, pull some strings and call in some favors. Search under every rock, ask every living breathing person – or thing. Use this…" Dean gave Garth the id card. "You can prove me wrong. I know how you like to do that."

Garth sighed heavily and looked at the card.

"Search under _every_ rock?"

"Every single one."

"Dean…" Both men looked at the living room and found Martha standing there. "Sam's stable now, but I still think it would be safer for me to be around until he wakes up properly. Mind if I stay?"

Dean took a quick glance at Garth, who grabbed his phone and jacket.

"Well, I'll be in touch." Then walked out the door. He slammed the door so hard – although, without intention - that he woke Kevin up.

The boy looked alarmed and scared, after seeing the van pull out of the driveway the yelled.

"WHERE'S GARTH GOING?"

Dean ignored his question and looked at Martha.

"Stay all you want." Dean invited. "Breakfast is in the kitchen."

"IS THERE ANY COFFEE"? Kevin shouted again.

Dean got close to the kid and yanked his headphones off.

"Stop yelling!"

Kevin got up from the table and went to the kitchen. Dean was ready to go upstairs when he saw that Martha held in her hand the same piece of paper Kevin had written on a few seconds ago. She had a stern look, trying to figure out what could it possible be. They were just scribbles, some of them didn't even look like letters.

However, she didn't even get the change to try and understand what was written; Dean came and took the paper from her hand with rather violence.

"You can stay all you want, as long as you obey two simple rules: 1) whatever you hear, see or _read _it will not leave this place. 2) You do not ask questions. Clear?"

* * *

Martha stared back at Dean, but she didn't falter.

"May I use your phone?"

"Who are you calling?"

Martha held out her hand. Dean reluctantly gave her his cell and she walked out of the room, the house and stood on the other side of the dirt road.

She dialed a number and waited.

"_Another One Bites the Crust Pizzeria, this is Jenna, __how may I help you__?"_

"20M73J"

There was a click on the other side of the line and then another voice cut in.

"_This is __n__ot a secure line,"_

It was a woman's voice with very strong British accent.

"I know. I'll be quick."

"_60 seconds and counting_."

Martha looked at the house, she saw Dean pass by the window.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. All the information you can gather."

She heard the sound of fingers quickly typing away on a keyboard.

"_Location?"_

"United States of America."

"_Permission__ to track down__ this device?_"

"Granted."

"_GPS tracking system activated_. _Motive__?"_

"Possible relation to the Ghost City case."

"_The information will be delivered to your house as soon as possible."_

"Thank you."

"_Should I inform the General?"_

"No. This is confidential matter; only contact General at my say so." Martha looked at the house once more and Dean walked again by the window. "I must go."

"_Dr. Jones..." _The voice called.

"Yes?"

"_UNIT welcomes you back."_

"Yes, well…one never truly leaves."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! This week the new epi comes a bit earlier, because it's Easter and I won't have time to update on the weekend. Sorry about the title, I think it isn't all that great in comparison to the others, but...it's all I have.

I promised more Sartha, so here it is. I want Martha and Sam to have this really sexy thing going on with the gazes, flirts and smiles. The reason why Dean is so grumpy, it's because he doesn't trust Martha just yet, but once the air clears - in about two episodes - they will become the best of friends.

I hope you guys enjoy the episode. Reviews are much appreciated.

Happy Easter.

STORY TIME! :D

* * *

**VI**

**ALIENS vs GHOSTS**

Martha occupied the armchair next to Sam's bed. The sun was up and strong and it was a beautiful sunny day. Martha sat near the open window, so the fresh air could waft in and the light could bring life into the room.

A quick glance to her watch, made her realize it was past lunch time and that she was hungry. Seconds earlier Dean had come up and asked her what were her thoughts about pizza, to which Martha responded there was only one place to get the world's best pizza and it was Fernando's, a small Italian restaurant downtown.

To pass the hours Martha had come across a stack of old newspapers and magazines, she ended up reading all of them one by one. At the moment, she had her eyes on one of those weird newspapers that tell unbelievable sci-fi/supernatural stories that no one _ever_ believes. Ghosts in haunted mansions, alligators in the sewage, women in white, red and black…The stories were so unbelievable, that they actually made Martha laugh.

The article she was now reading told the story of a woman who claimed she was visited by aliens – Obviously, Martha had full attention on this one. At the beginning, Martha thought it was a legit story- after all, she'd seen aliens of all kinds.

The story went like this: The woman lived in a big farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, she swore up and down something had woken her up in the middle of the night. Through her window, she saw light coming from the skies. At first she thought it was helicopter searching for a thug, but there was no engine sound. Just silence. She got up and walked out of the house, to find a big spaceship hovering over her crops. It was flat, black and shaped like a CD. "They" turned off the light, opened a hatch and she saw tall green man pointing at her. She woke up hours later, in the middle of the road completely naked and without memory of what had happened hours before.

At this point, Martha could not hold her laughter anymore. Yes, there were aliens and spaceships, but they weren't nearly as this women described. This story was bonkers and, aside from one or two details, it didn't fall far behind all of the other urban legends about aliens.

So, there Martha was having a laugh, finding the newspaper truly funny, when she looked over and saw Sam staring at her.

Martha wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean…to wake you…"

"No, no…It's alright. I rather wake up to laughter than screams, anyway." Sam sat up on the bed. Martha got up to help him seat properly, rearranging the pillows on his back."Thank you. So, what's so funny?"

Martha sat back on the armchair. The old chair was big enough for her to cross her legs and rest the paper on both her knees.

"This." She showed Sam the paper. "These stories about green aliens." Martha continued turning page after page. "Ah! Alligators in the sewage, ghosts in haunted old buildings or…" She turned the page again. "Slenderman? What is a _Slenderman_?"

Sam answered quickly.

"It's a German legend, about a man with no face, long arms and legs, who kidnaps children..."

Martha blinked.

"Oh…I'm not going to ask you how you know that."

"I'm guessing you don't believe in monsters, ghosts?"

"I believe in a lot of things and those are not on the list." She said while turning the page once more. What do you know; it was article about a haunted hotel accompanied by a photo of a woman. "I mean, if you actually saw a ghost why would you use your _worst_ resolution camera?"

Sam let out a smile.

"So are you saying ghost aren't real?"

"Are you _suggesting_ they are?"

Martha stared at Sam and he faced her back. The green of his eyes was more intense than before, maybe because of the light coming into the room. His brown hair hung over his ears and down his neck. The bags under his eyes were deep, the scars on his face were still fresh, the bruises on his neck were turning from purple to black. All of this made the picture all too painful to watch. However, Sam was still beautiful.

It took a while for Martha to realize that Sam was actually talking to her.

"...can't prove ghosts aren't real."

"I will easily believe in little green men with lanterns, than in ghosts, vampires, werewolves or _slendermen_!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why believe in aliens, when most of the reports are crap?"

_Not all of them, dear._ Martha thought.

"Do you honestly believe, in this immensity of a universe, that we are actually alone?"

"Do you believe that when you die, you just vanish into atoms? There's nothing waiting for you? Heaven? Hell?"

Martha laughed and Sam took a good look at her while she wasn't looking. Martha had her hair up in a simple hairdo, allowing Sam to see her long neck. Some hair strings were tickling against her skin, but she didn't bother to brush them off and Sam was glad she didn't. It gave her an extra something. Her skin was like chocolate and Sam just wanted to take a bit out of it.

"I don't want to argue with you."

"We'll call it a draw then." Sam said getting back to reality, when her eyes met his.

"No, it's not a draw. I am right." Martha tossed the newspaper away. "I'm the doctor. I'm the one with a degree, you are just a silly little _boy_ that thought it would be fun to play Mission Impossible."

Martha got up from the armchair, to grab the stethoscope inside her bag.

Behind her back, Sam took her measures one more time. It was one thing to see Martha wearing a typical medical white coat, it was another to see her wearing jeans and a top.

Sam fell back on the pillows and watched her walk to the bag on the search for her instrument. Her moves were so naturally seductive, it was astonishing. Any other woman would have swayed the hips more or even strut as she was walking, but not Martha. The way she walked those seven steps away from the armchair, made Sam crumble.

When Martha turned back, he was already composed.

"How are you, Sam?" Martha asked putting the stethoscope around her neck and worming it up with her breath.

_Did my sex dream just come true? _Sam thought

"I-I'm okay. Feeling great, actually."

"Mind if I check?"

_No, but really…am I dreaming right now?! _Sam yelled in his mind, while Martha walked over to the bed and sat right next to him. She took the stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat.

"Strong heart." She said with a smile. After that, she took out a small lantern and pointed to Sam's green eyes. "Humm…" Martha said. Then she held up three fingers. "How many fingers?"

"Three."

"Do you see them clearly?"

"Yes."

"Good." She touched Sam's lower abdomen asking him if it still hurt and how his leg and shoulder felt, to which Sam gave only positive answers. "This is great. Your brother will be very happy to see me out of here."

"Was…was he rude to you?"

"Dean? Well, he said that whatever I saw here I should never, _ever _tell and that I could not ask questions."

_Dammit, Dean. _

"I'm sorry. Dean can be a bit…"

"Rude?"

"Overprotective."

"That works too." She said smiling. "Don't worry, I once met a man who was overprotective of his friends and that could come across as rude, arrogant and, sometimes, cold. He never let us down, though."

Martha looked out the window to the blue sky. She thought of the madman with the blue box bigger on the inside. Where was he now? What if he'd crossed her path and Martha hadn't recognized him? Worse, what if he had died?

She had grown used to his silence, but she still missed him even though, she was the one that walked away.

The sound of the Impala approaching the house brought her back to planet Earth.

"_Dean's back_!" Kevin yelled.

"I'll go share the big news." Martha said jumping from the bed.

"Hey…" Sam called. Martha turned around to face him. "Thank you, Martha. You saved my life."

"Are you going to tell me what were you up to that let to this mess of a situation?"

"If I told you…"

"Don't go all cliche on me, Sam."

Sam let out a painful laugh. He had to hold on to his ribs.

"Look at what you did. Ouch!"

"I did? You're the one playing Superman and now can't join me on a proper laugh."

"I do like your accent, though."

Martha took a step back to the door, because she knew what this was. It wasn't the first time a patient had tried a line or was flirty towards her. The only difference was, this time she wanted to flirt back and do a whole lot more.

However, she would not play easy.

"I'm your doctor, Sam."

"I believe you are still entitled to a compliment from your patient. With that in mind, I have to say your accent is…something else. "

"Have a thing for British women, have we?"

"I have a thing for _beautiful_ women." His eyes had this intensity that let Martha uneasy, but in a good way. The tension was so present and palpable, that actually send shivers down both Martha and Sam's spine."What's your story? And…don't answer with a question!"

"Okay…Let's make ourselves a cheeky little deal then." She said "You get better and, when I'm no longer your doctor, you get to ask me questions…"

"That sounds like a date."

The "play easy" plan clearly would not work with Sam.

"It could be."

_Martha, what are you doing? _Martha thought to herself. _You have no idea who he is and you're calling a date? Are you mad?_

"I like the sound of that."

"I answer your questions and you answer mine."

"Sounds fair."

"Do I have your word?"

Sam raises three fingers.

"Scout's honor."

"Were you even a scout boy?"

"I thought we were only having a Q&A once I got better."

Martha led out a snort and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to tell your brother you are awake and already thinking you're funny."

"Actually, he's the funny one…I'm the cute one."

Martha stopped near the door, with her hands on her waist. A vision Sam loved the moment he saw.

"Well, aren't we very full of ourselves?" Sam's smiled faded a bit. He feared he'd gone way to far, way too fast. Instead, Martha shrugged. "I never said I didn't like it, though."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was in the kitchen cutting slices of the pizza. He had bought four boxes, he wasn't planning on leaving the house soon and there was enough pizza to hold on for the rest of the night.

He wanted to stay close and have an eye on that doctor. Until Garth could prove him wrong and say that she was nothing but a doctor, Dean would keep Martha under observation.

He grabbed himself a cold beer and went back to the living room, finding Kevin dozing off on the couch. Dean gave him a kick.

"Hey…" Kevin woke up and Dean handed him some pizza, which he took gladly. "Let me ask you something…"

"No, I still have no idea what the tablet means. I'm sleepy, hungry, tired and blocked. So, no…there's no progress. You're welcome."

Dean looked at him.

"For a prophet you can be really grumpy at times, you know that?" Kevin took a bit of his pizza ignoring Dean. "What do you think of the good doctor?"

"She's alright, nice, professional and…hot. She's smoking hot, Dean. And that accent…"

"You don't find her, I don't know…_suspicious?"_

"Dean, she's hot. I don't care about nothing else."

"Cool your jets, kid."

"Why do you ask? She saved your brother's life; she didn't make a scene or called the police. Why are you so suspicious?"

"I have my reasons."

"You're paranoid, that's what."

Dean gave Kevin a long hard look.

"I'm sorry, I don't think _you_ remember _me_ saving your ass and Sam taking a beating for you. In fact, he_ protected_ you! We're doing this, because of you and that rock over there."

"Oh so, it's my fault now? Did I ask to be a Prophet?"

"It's not that, Kevin. I'm doing my best to keep you safe and keep the bad guys away from you, from us and that freaking tablet! We don't know who this doctor is and I always listen to my gut, okay? She might be nice and _hot, _but she's also a stranger in our midst. So, if doing my best to keep us all alive and well is being_ paranoid_, well book me down for damn crazy."

"You need a girlfriend."

"And you need to get on that tablet and see whata hell it means."

Martha came down the stairs with a big smile on her face. Kevin and Dean immediately fell silent.

"Your brother is awake, looking well and cracking jokes." Dean got up from his seat, opening the beer while walking towards Martha. "I need to tell you, he still needs care. He has to stay put for the next 48 hours."

Dean raised his bottle and then passed by Martha without a word. Soon enough, she heard Sam's door close.

"What's up with him?"

"Overall grumpiness. Don't worry." Kevin ate his pizza away. He made a noise when a question popped into his head. "How come you're awake, right now?"

"What?"

"Look at you! You haven't slept all night and you're as fresh as a tomato!" Kevin got up from his seat to get a new slice. "I have to drink jugs of coffee to be awake! How do you do that?"

"The body is something that needs training. If you're used to sleep 12 hours per day, you won't last long. " Martha answered sitting on the couch. "This one time, I had only four hours of sleep…That was a rough week."

"What?" Kevin sat next to her with a new slice of pizza with dripping cheese and tomato sauce. "In a week you had only four hours to sleep?"

"It was a rough week."

"You're crazy! How did you do that? That's some Navy Seal kinda of thing."

"I'm a well trained soldier. Back in the day once you joined it, you had to go to boot camp to be physically and mentally prepared. That meant sleeping in the mud and having about twenty, thirty minutes to rest."

"You were in the military?"

"I was in a special division within the military."

"What? Like...James Bond, kinda of stuff?"

Martha was ready to answer, when Dean's heavy footsteps came back down the stairs with her bag and jacket.

"Ready to go, Doc?"

"Already?" Martha said, feeling sorry for leaving Sam so suddenly.

"Yep. Sam's up, you're job here is done." Dean threw the jacket back at Martha. "Shall we?"

"You know, being nice doesn't kill. Actually, it improves life expectancy."

"Good to know."

* * *

If the ride to the cabin had been quiet, the road back to Martha's house was just as awkward. Two people, suspicious of each other, riding in one car. It was like the plot of a terrible movie.

The Impala parked outside Martha's house. The neighborhood was already alive with people walking dogs, women running together down the street, children having fun time enjoying the sunny day. If you played "what's wrong with this picture" the Impala would be it.

"I'm waiting." Martha stated.

"For what?"

"For those two magical words to come out of your mouth, Dean."

"Thank you, Jones." He said looking out the window, searching for suspicious cars or people looking at them.

Martha ignored the fact that, being called Jones, brought her back to her days at UNIT.

"What's wrong with you?" Martha asked. "Why are you so bloody grumpy all of time? You know it gives you wrinkles!"

Dean looked at her sideways.

"It's not easy being us. We have to be extra careful with who we let in our environment. We've been crossed so many times, I lost count. I'm trying to think ahead and avoid accidents like this."

"And what are you?"

"You don't want to know."

"This mystery thing is more annoying, than sexy."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Look, Dean I believe you. I hope you believe me when I tell you that there's no knife in my hand. I will not stab you in the back."

"Good."

"Good"

Martha opened the car door, got out and took stop steps towards her house when Dean called out.

"Hey, Doc!" Martha walked back to the car. "You did not see us. If Starsky and Hutch come asking, you never saw us. If I look back and I see cop lights on my review mirror…"

Martha leaned over to Dean so she could face him. She had her serious face, her soldier face.

"I may be a lot of things, but I'm not daft, Dean. I hope I never get to see you again. Oh and next time you point a gun at me, I might do a lot more than just take it from you."

Dean let out a smirk.

"Doc where's combat boots?"

"The best kind, mate."

Martha hit the top of the car and walked home, leaving Dean with mist emotions. He was torn: didn't know if he should be scared or down right impressed with the _cojones_ on that British girl.

Martha walked in the house and did not move until she heard the sound of the Impala ride away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay. Last week I was so busy! Saturday I had meetings all day long, went out with my friends. Saturday I was hung over and my birthday was on Monday...I had no time to write!

I have now!

I'll try and post another chapter during this weekend, because it's a two part episode so the sooner you have it, the better. Sorry, about the crappy title...LOL.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!

STORY TIME!

PS: Yes, Cap. Jack Harkness will meet Dean Winchester. That'll be fun.

PPS: Found some errors, managed to fix them. Hurray! BTW: I'm not a computer genius, even though I know two hackers...I hope this is accurate!

(May 6th - I've made some alterations. Nothing too big)

* * *

**VII**

**POWER OF THE NERDS - vol I**

When Dean returned to the cabin, he found Kevin concentrating on the tablet once more. He had this stern look on his face, as if the words could just magically make sense if he focused hard enough. The bags under his eyes were massive, his beard was growing in different places, the hair was a mess and his t-shirt had been the same for the past three days.

It was hard to be a prophet. Dean could only imagine the task, but the fact that Kevin had soldiered on and kept going was award would sometimes give Kevin an extra push whenever he was down or not feeling any luck with the tablet. He believed that Kevin could achieve something great. He pushed Kevin because he knew he could do it.

Kevin kept reading and writing, without taking a second look at Dean. The Winchester grabbed a beer and went upstairs to find Sam and leave the prophet do his job.

Surprisingly, he found Sam with both his feet out of the bed and getting ready to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked standing in the doorway with beer in hand.

"I'm tired."

"Lay down, then."

"No, I'm tired of being in bed all day." Sam said. "I need to move or I'll go nuts."

Dean walked in the room. It was about time Sam's impatience started to show.

"Get back to bed, Sam" Sam got up fast. So fast his blood pressure dropped abruptly and he felt dizzy immediately. Gently, he sat down on the bed under Dean's close and calm watch. "The good doctor said you were to stay put for 48 hours. So, you better stay put, brother."

Dean occupied the same armchair that Martha had used a while back.

"I can't stay still in this bed for 48 hours!"

"Stop complaining. Look at it as a vacation, if you will. The house is protected. No one knows we're here. You can rest and get back on track."

Sam leaned back on the pillows and covered himself once more. Although, breathing was now easy, it was still painful. So was moving all together. He was actually amazed with the fact that he managed not to break any limbs. His ribs, arm and leg hurt, it would take a while for heal completely; his arm was battered up with cuts and black and purple bruises, however not broken. His shoulder stung whenever he moved and his leg itched every now and then. The worse was really his lower abdomen, which made the whole thing complicated.

"Did you take her home?"

"Yes, yes I did." Dean put his feet on the bed and took another sip from his drink. "She threatened me."

"What?"

"Well, I don't think it was a clear threat. I warned her about talking to the cops and she said that she wasn't stupid, that she hoped never to see our face again and…that if I ever pointed a gun at her again, she'd do a lot more than take it away from me. Now, saying things like this requires _cojones_, Sam. Big _cojones_."

"I'm sorry, you lost me the moment you said you pointed a _gun _at her."

"I needed her help."

"Yeah, but…_a gun?!"_

"Does it matter? She kungfued me and took the gun from me. When I asked her, she claimed she'd taken self-defense classes."

"And you think she's lying?"

Dean took another sip from his beer.

"I'm thinking she has military training."

"What?"

"Sam, she looks the part!" Dean argued. "Remember how dad used to stand straight and had this thing about him that yelled Navy Seal?"

"Yeah, but it was _dad, _Dean."

"No, no…" Dean shook his index finger. "She has military training, Sam. The way she took the gun away from me and pointed. It's not something you learn at self-defense classes." He drank a bit more. "We'll know soon enough. I asked Garth to check her out."

Sam sat up immediately.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust her."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"You don't…? Dean, she saved my life!"

"Yeah, so? Saving your life doesn't mean anything, Sam. Do you want to count how many people saved our bacon or helped us in some way and then stabbed us in the back?"

"You're being paranoid, Dean!"

Dean took his feet off the bed and looked his brother dead in the eye.

"Am I the _only _one concerned?"

"She's a doctor!"

"Does that t make her immune to Crowley or the Angels? No!"

"She knows nothing."

"How do you know?"

"Because…she doesn't believe!"

All Sam got from his brother was a long, hard and cold look. Dean put his beer aside and rested his elbows on his legs.

"Are you high on pills? Most of the people we help _don't _believe in anything and crap _still_ happens to them. Why should she be any different? And why are you putting your hands on the fire for her?"

"I'm not…I just…have this feeling."

"Do ya, huh? Is this _feeling_ something normal or it popped up after she smiled at you and said "Cheerio, Sam."

"She never said that, Dean."

"Hum…" Dean grabbed his beer one more time and leaned against the chair. "Do you mind thinking with your upstairs brain until we know more about this girl, Sammy?"

"Look, I know her, okay?"

"Oh, do you? When's the wedding, then?" Sam rolled his eyes and turned his face "You know what I hear? The same speech you had about Ruby…"

Immediately Sam looked at his brother with a painful look on his face.

"It's not the same. Not even close."

Dean got up on his feet and touched his brother's leg.

"Let's be rational and frank, Sam. We got attacked because we got comfortable and sloppy. A demon found us, took Kevin, then beat the crap out of you and left you to die. Then this girl comes along, saves your life, keeps the cops away, but I don't trust her completely. My gut tells me so. She saved your life, yes she did and I am thankful, God knows I am, but we can't risk it, Sam. We can't be stupid again. The ball is on our side, we have to play smart and we have to win. Get it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get some rest."

"I'm done resting."

"Stop acting like a baby. You're way too big to be acting like one."

Dean walked out of the room leaving Sam by himself. A quick look at his wrist watch and he realized lunch hour had passed and still no sign of Garth.

* * *

Dean woke up with a start and found Kevin shaking him awake.

"What? What is it"? He asked still half asleep.

"Someone's surrounding the house." Kevin said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Dean sat down and realized the house was all darkness and cold. "Did they cut the power?"

"No, I did."

"Why?"

"Fight in the shade."

"You're not Spartan!" Dean answered. "Where's Sam?"

"Here." Sam came downstairs carrying two shotguns, handing one to Dean. "I heard the noises from upstairs."

"Demons?"

"I don't think so. Demons are not this loud."

"Good. Go back and stay in bed."

"You must be crazy, if you think I'm going to lay down."

"Sam, you're…"

"I know what I am, Dean. I also know you need me to watch your back. "

Dean looked at his brother. His face all scared and bruised, but his green eyes still alive and shining, even though it was dark. He wore old jeans and a platted shirt, but it wasn't enough to cover his marks.

The noise was all around them. It was like tree branches scratching the walls of the house, accompanied by heavy feet circling in a weird dance. It was all around them, above and beneath.

Then, there was complete silence. Nothing happened.

Sam and Dean traded looks, both with guns ready to fire at the least of things.

As soon as they heard sound of someone running to the house, the boys and Kevin got their guns ready. They were expecting a demon to jump through the window or a vampire to push open the door.

The steps came closer. The heavy feet claimed the stairs to the house, stomping across the porch and knocking hard on the door. The knock was so violent and desperate; they feared the door would fly off its hinges.

Kevin stood up and Sam as well, but none of them moved. Dean ordered them to stay put and silent.

Until, the voice came through…

"DEAN, OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME, GARTH!"

Dean took two long steps and opened the door. In front of him were Garth and other men, both drenched in sweat and dirt. The only difference between the two was that Garth wasn't bleeding.

"'Da hell happened to you?"

Garth carried the other man inside the cabin, dropping him on the sofa. The man seemed conscious, even though half his face was covered in blood.

"Quick! Close the door!"

Dean did so.

Sam felt tired after being on his feet for so long. He pulled up a chair and sat down. While resting the gun on this knees, he asked:

"Where have you been, Garth?"

"No time to explain. We need to get out of there!"

"What?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"We're being followed." Garth touched his head and tried his best to regain calm. "They are looking for us, Dean! I was never a fan of conspiracy theory, but they are _real! _And they are looking for us."

"Who are _they_?" Sam asked in the nicest way possible.

"UNIT."

Dean was about to speak when the sound of an engine made itself be heard. He walked to the window and saw the headlights of a car coming up the road.

"Someone's coming." Dean looked at Garth and saw that his faced mirrored panic.

At the same time the car made the turn for the cabin. For afar, Dean could recognize the model. It was a black SUV with no plates and black windows, moving like a puma through the woods.

None of them took a single breath when the SUV approached the house. Dean grabbed his gun and placed himself behind the door, while the man on the couch fell on the floor. Garth flattened himself against a wall. Kevin hid under the table and Sam lowered himself as much as possible behind the couch.

The SUV stopped in front of the house, but no one came out of it. A spotlight shone through a window and swept the living room looking for any sign of human life. It didn't last more than 30 seconds, but it seemed like forever.

Seconds later, the SUV's engine roared once more, then backed away from the driveway and kept moving down the road.

"Care to explain?" Dean asked looking at Garth.

* * *

Garth and the other man occupied both seats in the couch, facing the Winchesters and Kevin.

"What was this all about, Garth? And _who_ are you, dude? "

Kevin asked pointing at the man who had a deep cut above his eyebrow. He had a clean rag pressing against his forehead, but blood was still dripping.

"Creature. I'm a hacker." He introduced himself. "A friend of Garth's. Well, ex-friend because after this I never want to see your skinny ass again."

Garth rolled his eyes and faced Dean.

"I did what you asked and nearly got myself killed. This girl Martha…you're right. There's something fishy about her. They tracked us down and followed us. I don't think they wanted to kill us, but…I don't think it's was an absurd idea."

Dean took a quick look at Sam, whom remained in silence.

"Tell us what you know."

Garth took a deep breath.

"First, I went out of my way to find this chick in the grid. I got out of here, made a few calls, called in some favors and managed to have access to the US data base."

"US data base?" Dean asked.

"It's where all of your information is stored. It's the grid, the network if you will. It's a government data base with every single person data; your phone number, credit card, id…basically, your life in numbers." Garth explained quickly. "Martha is a great doctor, she has a fantastic resume and she's really good at what she does." Garth opened the file and took out some papers, handing them do Dean "She bought the house in Riverdale a few years back; she has a dog name Bruce and a handful of friends and acquaintances. She buys a lot of scientific books, but also has a few YA ones and even romantic ones. She likes to…"

"Yeah, can we skip the hobbies part, Garth?" Dean asked.

"All her data in the US system dated from 2008/2009 and none of it rang any bells. She bought a house, a car, went on vacations, basically she had a normal American life. Not even a parking ticket! I found odd that the information on the US data base was so _basic._ No references to family, to where she went to school, college…Then it hit me: Martha is British. So what happened before 08/09 was in the UK data base."

"Wait…wait, how do manage to get in and out of the network?" Sam asked.

"It's relatively easy, if you can cover your tracks. It's not about the system itself, it's about the people operating it. What good is it if you have a killer web system and the people controlling it use easy passwords like birthdays or names?" Garth shrugged as if it were the easiest thing on earth "However, when I tried to hack the UK database, I was found and they shut down my computer. That must've been when they spotted me."

"That was your first mistake." Creature spoke. He was fat, with big wavy brown hair and bushy beard. "Who does that kind of job at a library, Garth?"

"I thought she was clean!" Garth answered.

"Well, she clearly, isn't!" He said pointing at the cut above his eyebrow. "The moment you typed her name, you must've rang some bells in UNIT headquarters and set them after you!"

"Sorry, how did _you_ get involved in this?_" _Dean asked pointing at the man.

"Creature and I go back a long time. He was the one that taught me a couple of things about hacking." Garth said "Obviously, once my computer was shut down from the other side, I became curious about Martha Jones and wanted to see more. So, I asked him for help."

Creature, sat up and looked at the brothers.

"It was all fine at first. Getting into the system is the easy part, but staying there long enough so they won't see you and be able to leave undetected, that is the trick." Creature cleaned the wound. "I managed to find Martha's file and that's when things got weird."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Firewall happened." Creature explained. "The moment I clicked on her picture, my screen turned red and said blocked. It was the type of firewall you can't bend down. It was a battle! I did my best. Their system has codes I've never seen before. Codes I thought were impossible to make! It was brutal; I gave them bug, after bug, after bug and it just wouldn't crash.

"Eventually, we managed to get a two minutes window into the system. But, now that I see it, that window must've been when they were tracking us. "Creature said rubbing his chin."Eventually, we found what you were looking for…

"However, the information stopped in 2005. Specially, the fall of 2005." Garth continued. "Between 2005 and 2008, Martha's life was mystery. She doesn't show up anywhere, she's not seen or heard from. She only comes back again in the winter of 2008, when she left the UK to come here."

"That's all you got?"

"We wanted to print all of that, but we got blocked again." Creature said. "My computer shut down and seconds later men with guns and masks pointing at us, marched into my house. We bolted so fast and fell so hard; I hit my head."

"They chased us, Dean." Garth said. "We had to hide in the back alley, we were lucky they just passed by us."

"Yeah." Creature said. "And she helped."

"Who did?" Sam asked.

"Martha." Garth answered. "She was there with them, almost shot me, but then she led them away from the alley. Actually, she saved us."

They all fell silent. Sam turned to his brother.

"She _helped_ them, Dean"

"That doesn't prove anything, Sammy." Dean said roughly. "We can't blindly trust a person, just because!"

"It's not because, we have reasons and proof! She helped us!"

Dean got up from his seat and wondered around the living room. He had a stern look in his face and Sam knew that anything he said in that moment would make Dean snap and yell. So he remained silent. They all did.

"So…" Dean stated, after a minute of silence and walking back and forth. "We've got nothing."

Garth shot a beautiful cocky smile.

"I wouldn't say _nothing_, Dean." He said. "As soon as we got rid of the soldiers, we walked into a coffee shop and used their computer. We used a code that would switch out IP address every 60 seconds, making it very hard for them to track us."

"Nerd…" Dean stated raising his eyebrow.

Garth ignored him and continued.

"UNIT was a special division within the British Government. It's not overall clear what they do, it's like the Secret Services, you know they exist what they _do _exactly it's still a mystery."

"She told me about that…" All eyes darted at Kevin who fell a bit uncomfortable.

"How did she tell you about UNIT, Kevin?" Sam asked.

"Well, she didn't tell me _per se. _I asked how did she managed to be so many hours awake, she said she had trained her body to do so. She told me about the special division, that once you were in and you to this type of boot camp. In boot camp you had about four hours to sleep tops. She was a well-trained soldier."

Dean looked at Sam.

"Military, Sam."

"That still doesn't prove anything, Dean. Yeah, she was in the military, had part in a special division in the British government, but does that make her our enemy? No! It's just a woman with a past, like so many."

Dean ignored his brother and looked straight at Garth.

"We need to know more about what UNIT is. I'm not going to rest until I know all the dirt about this woman."

"Dean, come on..." Sam said. "This is starting to look crazy."

"Crazy? I'm looking out for us. For all of us."

"Yes, thank you, but Martha is a doctor and if she really has connections with the British government and it's a top secret thing, we'll never know."

"Actually, I know a person who can help…" Said Garth.

"Who?"

"Well, our meeting was brief and hasty, but he can help us." Garth shot a smile "Captain Jack Harkness."


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**POWER OF THE NERDS vol II**

Jack Harkness loved his pub. Actually, he thought the pub was the best thing he'd ever created. After the tragic ending of Torchwood, the mess in America involving his blood and immortality, he needed something neutral to turn to. Don't be fooled, Jack still had its moments and did help Torchwood in other countries and UNIT too. He will never, ever, be completely done or over. He might be away, but not gone forever.

The Drunk Captain had been born, not that long ago. It was the only pub downtown, the rest were just bars, nightclubs and restaurants. It was known for its amazing decoration where vintage met modern.

Anyone who walked through those doors would notice the jukebox by the door, playing hits from the 50's, 60's, 70's and 80's. On occasion, it would even play a bit of 90's pop and new bands from the 2000's.

Around the bar were tables with seats big enough to accommodate six people – three on one side, three on the other. There were seven tables on the left side of the bar, eight on the right. In the middle of the pub were three pool tables, with glass chandeliers hanging above them. The counter had almost the full length of the bar - with a small space for the waters to pass. Behind the counter was the biggest alcohol storage that anyone had ever seen with every type of alcohol, for every single corner of the world. On the walls were panoramic pictures of different skylines: London, New York, Beijing, Hong Kong, Paris, Lisbon... all pictures taken by Jack.

At this hour the pub was at full capacity, even though it was Wednesday.

However, Jack wasn't downstairs like he used to be. Today, he was at his office. He had his eyes glued on the car that was parked across his street. Seconds later, he saw the brothers walk out of the Impala. The older one giving the younger one a helping hand.

Quickly Jack sat on his char, turned on the six TV screens on his wall and looked at them. It didn't take long for spot the brothers. They were at that moment walking towards the counter.

Jack grabbed the phone and called the bar

"Stacey? Do you see those two men coming your way? Send them up to me."

Jack hang up the phone and let out a big smile. He had known hunters for quite some time and had heard a lot about the Winchesters. It was about time they'd met.

* * *

"You didn't have to come, Sam." Dean stated parking the car in front of the pub. "You're not well."

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam lied.

"No, you're not." Dean stated "I'm calling Garth, telling him to pick you up."

"Will you stop?" Sam snapped. "I'm fine. I'm not dying! Can we be professional now?"

Sam opened the door of the Impala, but had a hard time coming out of the car. Dean got out, walked over and helped Sam stand.

Even though, he wouldn't admit it, Sam failed to take the pills Martha had given him. With the commotion of trying to find out whom she was and what she wanted, taking the pills had fallen out of the urgent category. Now, the pain was bothering him once more.

With Dean's help, Sam managed to stand and walk to the other side of the street.

They walked towards the pub. Above the door was a cartoon of a fat man wearing a Captain Hat and navy suit. He was dead drunk, leaning against his ship with a brown bottle that spelled XXX next to him. Dean pushed open the door and the warmth of the pub, gave him shivers. Contrary to the silence of the street, the Drunk Captain was ablaze.

All tables were full. The waters raced back and forth, wearing black pants, with a military style jacket.

"I gotta hand it to him, this place has style." Dean said. "Very nice place."

"So, he owns this?" Sam asked looking around.

"According to Garth, yes." Dean nodded. "Come on, let's find the Captain."

As they walked to the counter, some heads turned – mostly, feminine. If apart the brothers were a sight for sore eyes, together they could blind.

Dean gave a wink here, a smile there and even a "how you doin'" salute to a brunette wearing a short dress.

"I could be happy here." Dean said, passing by a couple of twins. "Oh, so happy."

Meanwhile, Sam was looking around, but unlike Dean who feasted on women, he was looking at the dark corners of the bar where small groups of men sat down together. These men had worn out clothes, wore ball cap hats and barely raised their voices. If one weren't paying attention, they might miss them. Sam even saw the shiny metal of a silver gun on one of the men's waist. His eyes locked with one of them. The man seemed to recognize Sam. He raised his beer toward him and giving him a short nod.

Once they were at the bar, Dean tapped on the counter. The blonde waitress was speaking on the phone. Once she saw the Winchesters, she hang up and turned to Dean.

"Evening, sweetheart." He said. "We are here to talk to…"

"No need for that." The blonde answered "He's been waiting for you."

The brothers tensed up. Things like this never went well for them.

The blonde called another colleague and told him:

"Jack's waiting for them."

The man walked to the far end of the counter, passed to this side and walked to the brothers.

"Follow me."

* * *

He led the way across the bar, opening the back door, and then immediately turning to the stairs on the left. The barman claimed the stairs easily, followed by Sam and Dean.

Sam was a healthy young man, but Jack's office was on the third floor and his body was already complaining.

A sharp punch on his lower abdomen made him stop mid stairs.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, behind Sam.

"Fine…Just, tired…"

"Come on, let's go back. I'm calling, Garth…"

"No." Sam took a deep breath and kept going.

Once they reached the top stairs, the man pointed at the blue door down the hall.

"He's there."

"Thanks."

The barman left them. The noise of the bar was nothing more than far whispers. Dean led the way walking towards the blue entrance.

He knocked on the door…

"It's open." A voice stated. Dean pulled open the door and found Jack standing behind his desk with the biggest of smiles. He opened his arms and said:" Sam and Dean Winchester. What an honor!"

Sam and Dean shared a confused look. Jack came from behind the desk, shook both their hands and kept on smiling.

"I'm sorry…do we know each other?" Dean asked, looking at Jack with a suspicious look.

"Oh! Well…" Jack's smile fainted a bit. "Not exactly. I heard a lot about you. Actually, I met your father." He said. Then he pointed at the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, come in. Take a seat."

Dean sat first, then Sam, but Jack was in the corner searching for something. He came back with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. Then, he took his seat behind his desk.

He was a beautiful man, with black hair, blue eyes and a smile so bright it could blind you. Even though, his face looked young – just a bit older than Sam and Dean – his eyes looked old.

"You look young. When did you meet our dad?" Dean asked, still not comfortable around Jack.

"A long time ago. We were close friends."

"He never mentioned you."

"I know he didn't. I asked him not to. It's not easy being me."

"And _what _are you, exactly?"

"Something different, but not an enemy." Jack smiled. "You can relax."

"I'm sorry, I'm getting tired of games and secrets, how do you know us? We've never seen you before."

"I'm not surprised. The hunting business is not my business, even though most of you park here."

Sam's head lit up. He immediately thought of the men back at the pub.

"Those men. The one that looked at me…"

"Colleagues of yours." Jack looked around. "This place didn't start as a hunter's bar, but my ex-boyfriend brought some of them along and it became a thing." Jack shrugged. "Such a terrible man, but we had amazing sex. How's that even possible?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other not knowing what to say.

While pouring some whiskey, Jack said:

"Yes, but were not here to talk about my crappy, yet thrilling love life. Tell me your troubles and tribulations and I'll try to make them go away."

"Oh. Well-"Dean started.

But, Jack interrupted him.

"Better, no need for you guys to talk." Jack pushed the glass towards Dean. "I know exactly what you want."

"You do?" Sam asked.

"You want to know more about my friend, Martha Jones." Jack poured whiskey into the third glass, but stopped mid gesture. "Hum..You can't drink, Sam."

"Em…"

"Hum…You know I've got something to help you with your injuries. It will heal you completely. It's something out of this world, _literally." _In a swift move, Jack drank Sam's glass and put it aside. "But, if I pull that card right now, your brother will take his gun out and shot me."

He let out a magnificent smile.

"How do you know we're looking for information about Martha Jones?" Dean asked, not touching his drink.

"I still have my connections within UNIT, I hear things and see a lot more. Only idiots would go poking around the world's best web system and go unnoticed. Do you honestly believed you'd get something for there and just walk out, without being tracked? I have to hand it to Creature, though. Takes balls to go head first against a UNIT system."

"Will they come back?" Sam asked.

"Probably…" Jack stated. "Probably not. It depends on the Major. If he thinks you are trouble he will hunt you down, lock you up and charge you espionage."

"Who's the Major?"

"Someone you _don't_ want to meet."

Jack took a sip of his whiskey under Sam and Dean's gaze. The boys didn't know what to expect from this situation. This Jack fellow was being cooperative, but to what extend? What would he want in return? No one _gave_ the Winchesters anything. There was no such thing as free information.

"About, Martha…" Dean cut in.

"Yes, about UNIT's best field agent and doctor." Jack said without a smile. "What do you want to know? Everything? That'll take a long time and there's not enough room in my bed for the three of us." Sam and Dean tensed up. "Hunters…you're not a funny lot."

"Look, _Jack_…this is serious…" Dean stated.

Jack looked him dead in the eye. No smiles, just a cold look that made Dean choke on his words.

"Oh, I know how serious it is! It's always serious when hunters are searching for your friend. It's always serious when someone is trying to hack the UK data base. I know it's serious and I must be stupid to be willing to cooperate with you two." Jack's eyes were serious, he meant business and now, the boys realized, that he might be a lot more than just a pub owner. Jack's face softened and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, I'm charmed by your amazing green eyes."

"You're barking at the wrong tree, buddy." Dean said.

"I never back down from a challenge."

Jack and Dean swapped fierce looks. Dean didn't like these kind of jokes, he had enough of it already with Castiel's weird way of staring and acting, now this?

Jack, being the joker that he was around people who felt uncomfortable around him, found out it was actually funny to make Dean uneasy with such jokes. He looked cute, in awkward situations.

"What can you tell us..." Sam asked politely. "About UNIT? We know Martha worked for them, but we don't know what it is."

Jack thought for a few seconds, then let out a heavy sigh,

"Explaining UNIT is complicated. Short version: UNIT is a division created by British Government. It has one sole objective: to protect the United Kingdom and the rest of the world from alien invasions."

Dean let out a snort so loud, that even Sam looked surprised.

"Sorry, you have to be kidding." He said smiling. "Aliens?"

"Finding it hard to believe?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think we're alone? Have you looked at the sky, the infinity of stars, planets, galaxies…there are so many you don't even bother to count, but you choose to believe we are alone."

"In years of hunting we've never crossed an _alien."_

"Oh, did you expect they'd be hoping around waiting to be caught by hunters?" Jack stated. "Aliens are not vampires or werewolfes that get sloppy and leave bodies behind..."

"Are you saying that all those stories about people being kidnapped by spotlight...?"

"It may not be the closest to our reality, but doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Oh okay..." Dean showed a smile, a short nod. "Okay, we're outta here."

Dean got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"What? What are you doing?" Sam asked still sitting down. "I thought you wanted..."

"I do. I want to know who Martha Jones is, but this _Captain_ chooses to tell me fairy tales." Dean accused.

"Hunters..." Cursed Jack.

"What about _hunters?"_

Dean answered showing defiance in his eyes. It was one thing for hunters to diss other hunters, after all they were in the business. Now, for this supposed pub owner to talk about the trade as if it were a sin or something distasteful, made Dean angry. How many lives had he saved so far? Hundreds! Thousands! And this idiot had the nerve to roll his eyes and talk crap about something that was already a part of the Winchester's DNA.

Jack didn't even bother. He was more than used to a hunter's bad temper. When he spoke he did not raise his voice, but was sharp and cold.

"People think America has the most activity, because of Roswell, Area 51 and the freaking X Files, but what the US of A really has is mystery, conspiracy and urban legends. Have you ever noticed the alien activity in the UK? The UK has the highest rate of alien activity ever seen. There's a riff in space and time, right in the middle of Cardiff! London has seen more spaceships than Roswell _supposedly_ seen-"

Dean shook his head.

"We never even heard of aliens in the UK."

"Of course not. That is what UNIT does. We protect our home and keep aliens away from yours. UNIT is everywhere, all over the world. We have base operations in every country, even the complicated ones."

"Oh come on!" Dean laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Dean…" Sam censured his brother, looking over his shoulder.

Dean looked at his brother with a surprised look. "Do you believe this?"

"It makes sense." Sam said as calmly was possible.

"It does." Jack agreed.

"Its nuts! We're talking about E.T, Stich, freaking little aliens from Mars Attacks!"

"Hummm..." Jack said rotating in his chair. "I've never seen an alien that looked like that, but, it's a big universe it can happen."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm done with this. This is nuts. The supernatural, I understand but _aliens_? No. That is insane!"

Jack rose from his chair, facing Dean head on.

"Will you stop behaving like a brat?"

No one, _not a single soul, _would talk to Dean Winchester like that. Let alone call him a brat. This man was about to get punch right in the jaw.

"You must be insane to be talking to me like that."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not scared of your little gun and your attitude. You hunters are all the same: a lot of barking, but no biting. You think you know everything! Every single monster, every single demon…everything! Well, guess what, you don't! You're nothing but a bunch of hillbillies with guns!"

Dean made his way back to the desk and faced Jack.

"You watch your mouth."

"Sit down! You came here looking for _me_, I'm giving you my attention and you won't leave until we are done. Sit, down, Winchester."

"You can't make me sit, I'm not a kid."

"I can call UNIT, tell them where your friends are and I can call those two handsome Detectives who have been looking for you all day." Jack pointed at the chair. "Your choice."

* * *

Seconds passed, until Dean made a move. He couldn't risk falling into the hands of the Detectives or going to jail. Not with Sam like this. Gently he sat down again. Jack joined them immediately after.

"So, UNIT fights off the bad aliens?" Sam asked politely.

"If you want to refer to it like that, then yes." He said. "We do what you do; just we have our eyes up there." Jack pointed to the ceiling. "You have no idea how many hungry planets want this blue marble."

"So, what's Martha role in all this?"

"Well…Martha is one of the best, really." Jack looked away, searching back his memories. A nostalgic glimmer showed in his eyes and he showed the sweetest of smiles. "I met her back in 2005, if I'm not mistaken. Oh, she was a star. She is a star. You know what was the first thing Martha did when she saw me? She gave me mouth-to-mouth. Poor girl, she had no idea that I couldn't…"

Jack felt silent. His smile fainted, but he kept going. Without smiling he actually looked a lot older than he was. "We had a friend in common, he had a space ship. A blue police box. We traveled for a while, the three of us. What a team! However, in the end, she chose to leave him. I believe she was the first one to do so. I think he admired her even more after that. Whenever Martha called him, he came back running…I think maybe because he knows he owes her big time."

"Who are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Jack came back to reality. The Doctor was a long lost memory now. It had been a while since Jack last saw him. His heart hurt with longing, he hoped one day he'd see that blue box parked in his office or outside the pub. That day had yet to come.

"After that, Martha joined UNIT. While she was there, she managed to finish her degree as a doctor and started working at headquarters. Eventually, she became involved in science too and was promoted to junior science analyst – a position, that didn't quite exist before her. Then, her big break came…A new team. Delta UNIT would respond faster, they would go head on in missions. I was against it, of course. Specially, after finding out that Martha wanted to join."

"So, that team would be like…"

"Would be like the SWAT team, if you can say that. Fifty people applied, only ten got to the end, Martha being the only woman. Better than that, she finished the mission first and won the place as team leader."

Sam back against the chair. He thought Martha was just a doctor. There was _so much more _about her that he'd even thought. He was actually suspicious now. A moment of silence fell between them.

"Why are you telling us all of this? You're betraying her." Dean accused.

"I'm not betraying anyone. She was the one that gave you my name, right? I'm already involved." Jack smiled, got up and walked towards the window with his hands on his pocket. "Actually, do you know what's funny about all this?"

"What is?"

"The fact that she asked UNIT to find dirt on you guys. There's been buzzing all over town, I even got a visit from the asking me if I knew you lot. " Sam and Dean both swallowed hard. "I don't even know what to call this. She googles both of you, you google her…I'm in the middle…sounds like my kind of plot. My mind is racing with possible scenarios to end this story, all involving a bed."

"Wait a second, how can she _find _us? How can she even search us? We destroyed every single record of us. We don't leave breadcrumbs behind..."

"Understand one thing, Dean…UNIT can access every single thing. We have clearance for every single organization in the world, even a crappy police station or a state prison. UNIT has information about you, since you were looking for your dad."

The Winchester went a bit pale after that statement. All these years, while they were running from demons, angels, monsters, UNIT always had their eyes glued on both of them.

"Why would UNIT watch us?" Sam asked. "What do they want?"

"UNIT?" Jack shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'm guessing they like to keep an eye on people."

Sam wasn't pleased with this answer. What did UNIT want with them, that they would keep an eye on the Winchesters for all these years?

"But why would Martha search us?"

"Why did you search her?" Jack replied

"Because I didn't trust her." Dean said. "Then, I was at her house and found…"

"The UNIT id card." Jack completed. "You were suspicious, Martha was curious."

Jack looked at the boys with a curious gaze. He approaches both of them and sits on the table.

"Could it be…?" He muttered to himself.

"What?" Sam asks.

Jack got up from the desk and walked again towards the window, facing the street.

"I don't know why the Universe does what it does, but I don't question it." He said. "You know how every detective has an unsolved case? That one case that wakes them up in the middle of the night? Martha has one…" Jack faced the brothers. "It's called Ghost City."

"What's it about?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you. It's an old case, but Martha was hypnotized by it. It has a lot of mystery behind it too. Maybe that's what she needs you for... "Jack said looking at them."To solve the mysterious part."

"How old is the case?"

"It happened in the late 80's. Back then, information wasn't what it is now, but the case itself has a lot of..." Jack stopped talking. His eyes lit up and showed a hopeful smile. "That was the last link Martha had with UNIT, if she would ever return to UNIT or called them for help, it would be something related to the case."

"So, you're saying she searched us, because…we have something to do with her case?" Dean asked. "How could that be, we've only just met her."

Jack walked away from the window, towards his desk. He sat down, opened a draw and pulled out a bottle. This bottle did not contain whiskey or any other beverage; instead, it was full of small yellow dots flying counter clock wise inside.

Jack looked at Sam, pushing the bottle in his direction.

"If it is what I think it is, you'll need to be in your best shape. Drink this."

"What is this?"

"Nano genes, subatomic globots. I manage to get all of them inside of that bottle. They'll help you get better. "

Sam raised the bottle to his eyes. The Nano genes were these small little dots and, as soon as Sam's hand touched the glass, they starting flying clockwise.

"Humm…Thank you, but I'll need to be in shape for what?"

Jack leaned against the chair.

"Only Martha can answer you that. I suggest you go find her."

* * *

_LATER ON.._.

The SUV let Martha out right in front of her house. The sun was already coming out, painting the skies with different shades of blue and tips of orange. The things she found about the Winchesters worried her. Forget the fact that they hunt monsters, the amount of people that have died around them was beyond reason. They were killers, psychopaths. In real life they'd be locked away, never allowed to see the light of day. Worst case scenario, they'd be sentenced to death.

How could Sam be like that? He didn't look the part. His eyes didn't speak killer or even hunter. He was smart; funny…It was like a secret identity!

Martha locked her car, got the keys from her pocket ready to go into her house. However, the moment she was ready to put the key in the lock, she realized the door was already open.

Somebody was inside her house.

In a quick move, Martha took the gun from behind her gun and opened the door. The door shrieked as it moved, Martha walked in as quietly as possible with her gun ready to fire at any second.

The house was in the dark, but Martha had been trained to use the dark to her advantages, so it didn't bother her.

A quick look in the kitchen was enough to see that it was clear, the same with the storage room and the pantry.

She turned her head to the living room. With caution she approached the entrance, raising her gun to eye, level ready to shot. Martha stopped at the door, taking the safety off her gun.

It wasn't clear how, but Martha could sense that someone was in the living room. Right there in front of her.

The lights turned on and Martha froze. In front of there, leaning against the couch with all the information UNIT had sent her, was Dean Winchester.

"Oh wow…you really got our story." Dean said not raising his eyes from the paper. "I gotta tell you, it is kinda scary. I mean, here I was thinking we were out of the grid, taking my time covering our tracks, when all along…" Dean took a picture of him and Sam having a meal at a dinner. "You had our eyes on us."

"That wasn't me."

"Be glad it wasn't."

"What are you doing here?" Martha said not lowering his gun. "How did you get in?"

"We're hunters, Martha. We get in everywhere…We might not be as classy as UNIT, but we have our charm." Dean said. In a swift move he threw the papers on the ground, scattering his photos all over the floor. "Do you know what they did to Garth and his friend?"

"Yes. I saw it..." Martha said.

" Did y_ou _order them to shot at Garth?"

"No, I never said that. I never gave such order. I'm not on UNIT anymore."

"You were there, weren't you?" Dean said kicking over a box. "UNIT sure is not over you."

Sam came up from the corner, carrying a file that Martha recognized as the one dedicated sonly to Jess. Martha saw the change immediately. Sam had no scars, bruises on him. He wasn't limping or complaining. He looked brand new.

He dropped Jess's file on the floor and looked at Martha.

"We know about you." He said. "We know about UNIT, about your team. We talked to Jack Harkness…" Martha closed her eyes, as if she already knew this could happen. "He told us everything."

Martha lowered her gun.

"I was…"

"Curious, yes we know." Sam said.

He didn't look mad or disappointed; he was just waiting to hear Martha's side of the story. Unlike Dean, who looked at Martha in such a way, that it actually hurt to look at him.

"Since we know so much about each other…" Dean started. "I think we can skip the courtesy." He walked over to Martha, who took a step back. "What is Ghost City and what do we have to do with it?"

Martha's heart fell on the floor. She looked at Sam who showed not a shred of sympathy towards her.

"You should know..." She took from her pocket the piece of paper in which Dean had doodled and showed it to him. "You are the one drawing the symbol everywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, guys! What a week it's been! Here's the new chapter, sorry for the size of it! I wanted to make something special and see Martha's side, introduce two original characters: the Major (who's going to be a pain the ass) and Bailey and get everything set to introduce Ghost City. At first, I wanted to combine Supernatural and the Sci-Fi, but then it would be too messy so...I just grabbed an idea from the show Supernatural, then I'll give it the Sci-Fi and a Doctor Who twist._

_Recognize the story that I took from the show?!_

_I also changed the ending of the last episode, so it would match this one. _

_Hope it was all clear._

_Thank you for all your reviews. They brighten up my day. :)_

_STORY TIME!_

_PS: (May 06) I edited a bit of the story. Yeah...I do that a lot. _

* * *

**IX**

**PERKS OF BEING A UNIT AGENT**

_THEN…_

As soon as Dean left her, Martha went straight to her bedroom. Yes, she needed to sleep, so the couch wouldn't do it. She needed a proper sleep, so the bed was the solution. She came up the stairs, turned left and walked down the hall.

Martha's bedroom big and clear, decorated in shades of white, beige and pale blue; her bed was big, with one bedside table on each side. On the foot of the bed was a minimalistic divan bed. The bed had big fluffy pillows – four total – all in white.

Above the bed was another picture from Jack, this time it was the New York skyline. To her left was her bathroom door, a bookshelf and full body mirror. To her right a vanity table, with a small beige stool and the closet. Between the vanity table and the closet was a big window with white curtains and a view down the street.

Martha took off her top and jeans, leaving them on the floor. She went straight to the bathroom to prepare her bubble bath. Her bathroom had a big round tub, big enough for two people – Martha needed space for…whatever she wanted to do in a tub. After opening the faucet letting hot water pour in the round marble tub, she stood in front of her sink pinning her hair up. The round mirror in front of her showed her how tired she really was – even though her body kept going.

Immediately, her mind went to Sam. She wondered if he was alright, if he thought about her after she'd left or…if she would see him again soon. She wanted too.

The, she remembered the information she asked UNIT to get about the Winchesters. What if she didn't like what she found out? What if they were in fact killers? Psychopaths? Sam didn't look like a psychopath, neither did Dean – even though, he was grumpy all the time and rude. Garth was kind and Kevin was a sweet boy. None of them looked like serial killers.

But…what do serial killers _look _like?

* * *

After taking her bubble bath, Martha put on her pajamas and went to bed. She slept for a total of four hours before snapping awake. She'd heard something coming from downstairs and was now listening with full attention. Thanks to the training she'd gotten at UNIT, her senses were sharper than before. Right now it was too quiet. You know that feeling you get, when something's wrong, but you don't know what it is exactly? Martha felt that way.

Moving as quietly as possible, Martha got out of her bed. She went to her closet and took from a box, her Desert Eagle gun. Using the rug as a muffler, Martha managed to reach the door and stand in the doorway in complete silent. She heard her front door close shut, then the sound of a car driving away. Immediately, she ran down the hall, down the stairs jumping the last two steps. By the time she opened the front door, whoever was in her house had escaped.

"Blast." She swore under her breath.

She closed the door behind her and went back to the stairs. Martha was already half the stairs, when she noticed something in her living room. She ran back and what she saw made her eyes open wide:

She counted seven at total. Six boxes all piled up next to her couch with UNIT written all over them: Two black ones with blue labels and four black ones with red labels.

She rested the gun on the couch and walked to one of the box with red label. Now that she was close, she saw that on the label was written "Deceased 2005/2006". She opened it, took out a file with a name Jessica and a photo of a woman fell on the floor.

Jessica was a beautiful young girl, with blonde wavy hair, green eyes and a fantastic smile. In this picture she wasn't alone; she was accompanied by a young man with short brown hair, a soft smile and green eyes. They were together, he was holding her. He was Sam.

Suddenly it hit her that Jessica was dead since 2005. Martha looked at all the labels from the boxes and saw they were all chronologically rearranged: "Deceased 2007/2008; 2009/20010; 2011/2012 and the last one 2013.

Martha sat down on the floor and went through every single file. The clock struck 11h00pm when she came to the realization that these boxes with pictures, life stories and mystery belonged to every single person that the Winchesters had met or had frequent contact with. Worse: Some of them had death reports with them, like Jessica, but others didn't even a have a cause of death. Their bodies would show up all mangled, battered, broken and the coroner who was in charge of the case would simply write "unknown" in the cause of death.

Martha's back was hurting and her neck was sore from being in the same position for so long, but she couldn't be bothered to move. Every inch of floor was covered by papers, photographs and even evidence bags. It was like Ghost City all over again.

_All these people…dead. Why? _She thought.

The doorbell rang and Martha jumped from her thoughts. She got up, took a quick look at the living room, but she realized it was way too messy for her to hide anything.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"'Evening, ma'am." He was tall with broad shoulders and green eyes. He wore a typical UNIT uniform, with a red military beret. As soon as he saw Martha he saluted quickly.

"Oh no…What do you want, Bailey?"

Bailey Darrow was Martha's right hand back in the day. He was loyal, brave and someone who could be trusted. Soon after Martha had moved to the States, she found out that Bailey had moved to the country and was now leader of the Delta UNIT US team.

"Fulfilling orders, ma'am." He walked right past Martha, into the house.

Martha saw outside the black SUV waiting for her, with another soldier behind the wheel.

"Whose orders?" Martha said closing the door behind her. Bailey stood there, proud and tall as always. If the army had a poster boy, Bailey would be it. "No, don't tell me, let me guess. Our good friend, the Major sent you here?"

"Affirmative."

"And where are we going?"

"UNIT facilities."

Martha let out a laugh.

"Nop. Not going. Tell the Major, I'm having a night in, yeah?"

She opened the door inviting Bailey to leave. He didn't move.

"Not leaving without you, ma'am."

"What does he want with me?"

"He said you knew exactly what it was, ma'am."

"I have no idea what that means and can you stop calling me that? I'm not in UNIT any more, I'm not your team leader…I'm Martha. Dr. Jones if you wish."

Bailey looked at his boots.

"You'll always be a leader on my list. Even though you're not on UNIT any more I will treat you with the respect you deserve." He said this almost as a whisper, which made Martha feel even more uncomfortable. Bailey raised his head, becoming all military again. "I won't leave…"

"Yes, yes without me. I got it."

"The Major also wanted you to come prepared."

"He wants me to bring my gun? Why?"

"He never said, ma'am."

Martha closed her eyes for a second rearranging her thoughts and actions. Would this day never end? "I'll need to get dress."

* * *

Soon after that, Martha was already on the SUV heading towards UNIT's headquarters in Mercy. She'd changed her clothes, now she wore black skinny jeans, knee high boots and her brown leather jacket, which covered her black tank top. Bailey sat next to her, with very a serious look.

UNIT buildings were at the far end of the city, in the industrial area. For any other civilian it was just an old factory – A heavily guarded factory, but one nonetheless. The best description for it, was maybe the iceberg analogy: The UNIT building seemed small and little up front, but most of the activities occurred underground, right beneath the city in a maze of offices and laboratory's, that seem to have no ending.

The car stopped at the gates, Bailey got out then Martha. It had been a while since she'd stepped on UNIT ground and it was a bit like coming home. She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach, her heart started racing and her step was uncertain. Yes, she was nervous.

Already walking towards the gates, when an infinite number of soldiers came out through the front door. They were heavily arm, carrying their guns in hand and all had their game faces on. Behind them trucks stopped, waiting the soldiers to hop in. The soldiers ran pass passed by Martha and Bailey, got into the cars and awaited orders.

"What's happening?" Martha questioned. She looked back at the front of the building and caught the Major walking towards her. He wore his dark green suit, with his left side crammed with medals and pins. She forgot how tall he was.

"Jones!"

The Major yelled her name from steps away. He was in his final 30's, black hair, brown eyes and a face so perfectly symmetric it looked as if it was made by God himself. He was a handsome man, although an inflexible one. The Major was cold, harsh and rude, at times. He didn't approve of the Doctor, nor his methods. The fact that Martha had been a previous companion of the last of the Time Lords, did not abide in her favor.

"You called?" Martha said standing her ground.

"Yes." He said. He looked straight at her. "Don't I get a salute?"

"I'm not on UNIT."

"Between the three of us here, I'm the highest rank and you are in UNIT soil at the moment, so I suggest you salute me and I'll have a "sir" every time you speak to me, are we understood?" Martha did so. She gave a salute to the Major, but got none in return. Instead, the Major turned to Bailey. "We're on our way to find the suspects, I'm taking your team. Have holding cells ready, call London and tell them we have them."

"Yes, sir." Bailey saluted the Major and gave Martha a quick nod, before leaving. "Ma'am."

The Major walked towards the car. The other vehicles were already waiting for the SUV to move so they could follow. They sat down on the backseat and drove away seconds later.

"I'm glad you're back, Jones." The Major said.

"I'm not back, sir."

"No?"

"No."

"Then why did you call and stated your code? Where you joking?"

"No, sir. I needed information."

"So I've heard." He stated. The other military vehicles passed by the SUV. "About the Winchesters, correct?"

"I think you need to have a conversation with your analysts, sir, and explain them the meaning of secrecy."

"Some files are restricted, only a handful of people have access to them and, by a handful I mean me and some of the higher ranks. So, you can imagine my surprise when an analyst searches a restricted file and, when questioned about it, claims you called and wanted information about the brothers. My question is: What do you want with the Winchesters?"

So, he didn't know about the relation with Ghost City. If he didn't know, Martha wasn't going to tell him.

"Curiosity."

"Just curiosity? It has nothing to do with the fact that Sam Winchester was your patient and that the police is currently looking for him, his brother, a young men and another wearing a ball cap?" The Major took out his touchscreen and showed Martha a picture from a CCTV. Martha said nothing. "It must be something very intriguing to bring you back to UNIT."

"I'm not back, _sir._ Who else would I ask, the police? They are clueless and slow."

"Indeed. They are." The convoy took a turn to the left. Martha had no idea where they were going. "Did you read all the information that was sent to you?"

"Some of it." Martha said. "Most of it doesn't make any sense, sir."

"They are Winchesters; nothing makes sense in their lives."

"What are they?" Martha asked. "Why are so many people around them dead?"

The Major looked her in the eye.

"You have to understand one thing and one thing only. We, members of UNIT, spend most of our time looking at the stars. Fighting what's coming from the above and beyond. The Winchesters do the same thing, but not only do they fight what lies in the dark corners, they do it in the dark." The Major looked out the window. "They are hunters."

"Yeah? So?"

The Major faced her, with a cynical look on his face.

"The civil life has made you soft and a bit slow, Jones." He said. Martha did her best to ignore the comment. "They don't hunt animals. They hunt monsters."

Martha stared back for long seconds, then let out a giggle.

"Are you having a laugh?"

"Does it sound like it?"

"There's _no _such thing..."

"As monsters." The Major concluded. "You used to say the same thing before the hospital you were in, was transported to the moon and you met that bloke in the blue box."

Martha fell silent for a second.

"By monsters, you mean…"

"Vampires, werewolves, ghosts…"

"Slenderman?" Martha recalled the conversation she had with Sam earlier that day.

"Don't be daft. That's a game." The Major said. "Monsters are real. Hunters have been keeping them away since the dark ages. Van Helsing, Samuel Colt, Constantine…They were real as you and me and thanks to them our world is safer."

"That's bonkers."

"Use your already rotten brain, Jones and think. The storms in the Midwest, the bodies pilling up in the east coast, the flu…"

"That's normal!"

"That is not normal! Goodness me, what happened to you?"

"Can you _please _stop insulting me?" Martha snapped. There was a quick pause for silence, where there was nothing else but the roaring of the convoy. "The flu?"

"Yes. Martha, what you know and call reality will shake again." The Major said with little patient and manners. "Demons, angels, vampires… the things you see in horror movies are real. The monsters under your bed, were real."

Martha fell silent. She looked outside the window and started thinking. Could it be? Well, aliens are real and she found that out the hard way, could monsters be too?

"Why are all those people dead?" She asked.

"Some were victims of circumstance, wrong place at the wrong time. Others…were just bad people."

Martha looked at the Major as if he'd said the stupidest thing ever. Her eyes travelled to the touchscreen and show that it showed a map that showed a red dot blipping away.

"I'm supposed to believe all this?"

"Don't take my word for it." The Major said. "You can ask them in a while."

Martha was about to ask, but the Major kept going. "Soon after you made your call, someone tried to hack into the US system, looking for information about you."

"What?"

"We managed to block the person out. However, the stubborn little bastard tried his luck again, this time in the UK system. It wasn't the same guy, of course…" The Major touched his screen and a picture of a guy with dark hair, round face and bushy beard came up. "This is Creature, formally known as Greg. Amazing hacker he is. However, he's not the one we are looking for…" The Major taped again in the screen a picture came up. This one Martha knew.

_Garth._

"Recognize him?" The Major said as if it were the simplest of things. Martha didn't answer. "In case you didn't get there, he's the one the police is looking for. The one in the ball cap. Garth, I believe is his name."

Martha looked away, trying to not to sow how mad she was at the moment.

"He is a close friend of the Winchesters; I'm guessing they're doing this because they don't trust you either. Do you realize he used your id card?"

"My id card is at my house, how did he…" Martha remembered Dean in her living room. It had to be him. "Bloody hell."

"Don't worry." The car stopped near a back alley. They were parked between the back of two old buildings. "We got him."

The Major put a hand on his ear.

"All teams mobilize." Martha only saw shadows moving in single line passing by the car. "Keep it quiet, gents. We don't want to spook them."

Half the team kept going to the front of the building, the others took place behind dumpsters, crouching close to the floor and trying to be invisible.

"What are you going to do?"

"Catch them." The Major said. "They tried to hack in our system, so I'm arresting them for espionage."

"That will never stick on court."

"Who said I'm taking them to court?"

Immediately chaos erupted. From the top floor of the building, Martha saw two shadows coming through the window and come through the fire escape. She recognized Garth's slim figure, keeping the pace and they raced down the stairs. As soon as they were closer to the ground, bullets started flying from behind the dumpsters and ricocheting in the metal. Garth and Creature ducked, using the metal as shield.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Martha asked in shock.

"No." He said. "But accidents do happen."

Then something happened and she saw Garth leaning on the edge of a step. He passed his long legs over the railing and jumped from the fire escape onto a dumpster that was right under it. He yelled over at Creature, who took an extra second to find the guts to jump as well. He did, but when Creature fell, the sound that he made when hitting the dumpster was so loud, that even the Major flinched.

When they emerged Creature had half his face covered in red.

Running as fast as they could Creature and Garth, disappeared into the back alley. The team followed right behind them, guns ready and easy fingers.

"This is what you wanted me to see?"

Martha faced the Major. He placed a hand in his ear.

"Someone bring me a car, Miss Jones is going back home."

Another car parked next to hers. The door on her side opened and a soldier was waiting for her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" The Major answered. "You seem to be appalled by my methods."

Martha got out of the car, she closed the car door furiously looking at the Major through the dark glass. She had her gun in hand and walked down the alley. The alley was dark and dirty, it didn't took long for the SUV to leave Martha behind.

Martha kept walking until she heard something behind her. She turned around fast, with her gun held and ready to shot.

"Don't shot!" Garth begged with his hands raised and shaking knees. "Please, please…"

"Garth!" She yelled lowering her gun "Are you mad? What are you doing?"

"Hiding!" He screamed. "They shot at us!"

"Yes, yes they did." She said looking around.

Any second now a car would pass by, they weren't very far. Garth lowered his hand and looked confused

"What are you doing here? Are you with them?" Martha let out a heavy sigh. Garth's face lit up when he understood. "Oh my God…you're one of them! You're one of them!"

"Garth. Garh…" Martha called calming him down. "If I were with them, I would have called them by now, don't you think?" Garth fell silent.

"Help us, please, Martha!" Garth begged. "They want to kill us."

"I know. I know." Martha said. "I'll take them away from here, but I need you to hide, alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

_NOW_

Martha had her eyes on Dean the whole time. He had backed away from her, walked towards the dinner table, taken a chair from its place and set it in the middle of the room.

"Sit down." He ordered.

Martha raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and stood still.

"No."

Dean stared at her. He had taken off his leather jacket; he had nothing more than an old green t-shirt with its sleeves rolled up his elbows over a blue t-shirt. His jeans were old, his boots were dirty and he smelled of old soap and cheap perfume. He was a big man, although smaller in height in comparison to his brother.

"You will seat, Martha."

"I will not."

"Martha…" Sam's voice made Martha turn her head to find him seated on her sofa. He wore a white and red plaid shirt, rolled up to his elbows as well and his jeans were a lighter shade then Dean's. "Please, sit. We need to talk."

"Then why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" She answered.

"You're not, we just need to get things straight."

Dean leaned on the chair and Sam gave her a short nod for reassurance. Martha took off her black jacket, throwing it on the couch and walked towards Dean who stretched out his hand.

"Your gun." Martha took the gun out of her jeans and handed it to Dean. It was a desert eagle 50. Dean felt the gun on his hand and was impressed. "Nice."

Martha sat down on the chair; she was now facing Sam and Dean.

"So, do you know what we do?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Martha said. "Do you know what I do?"

"Yes." Dean said. "No matter how hard it may be to believe."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." She looked at Sam. He looked so beautiful without any scar or bruises, it was something amazing to look at. "Nanobots?"

Sam showed a smile.

"Courtesy of Jack Harkness." Sam said. The smile he had quickly faded and now he looked serious. "Garth said you helped him escape."

"I did."

"Thank you." Sam said. "Care to explain this whole situation?"

Martha let out a heavy sigh. She lowered her head and swallowed hard.

"I was fine. I was just fine, until you lot came along." She said in a whisper. "I hadn't thought about Ghost City in quite some time, but then…Dean drew the symbol…"

"This?" Dean picked up the piece of paper from the ground.

"What's that?" Sam asked looking at the paper.

"Dad had it in his journal." Dean answered. "I never knew what it was, but I thought it was curious. Before everything that happened, I was looking at dad's journal and it kinda stuck with me, I guess." Dean looked at Martha. "You said this was a symbol of Ghost City?"

"Yes." She said. "It was the only thing left."

"What does it mean?" Sam asked looking at the drawing.

Martha shrugged.

"I don't know. I never found out." She said. "There was no one in town that could answer our questions."

"Why?"

Martha looked at Sam.

"There was no one there. They disappeared." She said. "A whole city just vanished."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, Sarthians (I think I spelled that right)! So, here's the thing I wanted to make something different out of this, I didn't want it to take place in the UK or the USA, so I choose Ukraine. I thought about it and I thought about and managed to come up with a story that I think its appropriate. I don't know why, but I always connected this kind of stories to that part of Europe (no offence of course). I don't know if people from Ukraine read this, if they do I hope I got it right and I hope it's okay and it makes sense. If it doesn't, I apologise (I did do my research)_

_ I invented the name of the town, but the name of the Major I took from an old President (if not mistaken). _

_And I wanted to give you something at the end of the episode, because of your reviews and the favs that I've gotten so far. You are amazing, thanks for sticking around. Sorry for the size of it. I was ready to stop, but then I thought..."We need some kissing." so...I had to make the kissing scene. Hope it's not too...cheesy._

_Oh well, reviews are love. Do tell me what you think. Thank you._

_ENJOY! _

_STORY TIME!_

_PS: I think I may need to change the rate of this fic...I mean, I do have hot things coming up, (shhh...spoilers)_

* * *

**X**

**CODE NAME: GHOST CITY**

"What do you mean, vanished?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean gone." She answered. "Just gone."

"That's impossible."

Martha lowered her head, taking time to breathe and think properly. Ghost City had been locked away from her mind all this time.

"Nothing is impossible." She said in a soft whisper.

This case had gotten to her in such way that it nearly destroyed her life. It actually _did. _It drained every single ounce of energy out of Martha, leading her to go days without a proper meal, nights without sleep. She forgot about her family, friends…about Mickey.

Poor Mickey.

Ghost City itself was a question mark. Ghost City was an enigma that Martha would die without solving it. The worse, was that in UNIT no one cared about it. It had been a freaky _accident_. Freaky accidents do happen, the entire universe is ridiculous and stupid and destiny doesn't follow rules. Some things fall through the cracks and certain events take place, that are meant to be meaningless or mysterious. However, Ghost City wasn't like that. Martha knew. Everyone who ever looked at the case and asked "but, how?" knew as well.

Martha closed her eyes. Explaining all of this to the Winchesters demanded another trip down the rabbit hole once more.

Sam, as observant as ever, saw how upset Martha had become. So, he got up from his seat and crouched in front of her. Ignoring the fact that, it might be to forward to touch her – but, having in mind that she had touched him innumerous times – Sam reached out and touched Martha's hand.

Martha's eyes opened, looking at both hands. She took a second to see how big, worm and rough Sam's was. She raised her head, finding Sam's green eyes looking at them.

"Take your time." He said.

"I can't talk…I wouldn't explain myself well enough nor make justice to the situation." Sam gave her a gentle squeeze. "I need to show you."

Martha took an extra second, before standing up, to look at Sam "Come. You haven't' seen the office, yet."

She stood up and walked out of the room. Dean got up next and looked at his brother. Sam rose to his feet; he could still feel Martha's gentle skin on him.

Dean just stood there judging his brother so hard; Sam felt the need to explain himself.

"She was nervous."

"And you were right there to hold her hand."

"What's the problem with holding her hand, Dean?"

"Nothing, Sam." Dean said showing his smirk. "Absolutely, nothing."

* * *

They found Martha standing against the wall in the hall, with her hands behind her back.

"Where's the office?" Dean asked looking around.

Martha pointed behind her, but the boys saw nothing.

"I…I don't get it. There's nothing behind you."

"Yes, yes there is. I'm leaning against a blue door, with a golden knob." Martha claimed.

The brothers shared a look. Had she gone crazy?

"Well, I know I'm not colour-blind and I know what a door looks like…" Dean claimed.

"There's a perception filter around this area. I did it as protection, because I don't want people walking into my office – I know how people love to do that."

Martha knocked on the wall behind her. For the boys' surprise, instead of hearing the sound of a knuckles hitting on a brick wall, they heard the sound of wood. "Your brain sees the information, but it does not process it. You see the door right behind me, but your brain ignores the information and focuses on something else. In this case, the walls of my house. Every time you try to look at the door, your eyes shift to the wall."

"No, they don't." Dean said.

"Yes, they do. Trust me. Now, focus. I need you to see a blue wooden with a golden knob, right behind me. Your brain needs to connect the image of the object to its materialization. "

"Why don't you take the filter off?" Sam asked.

"If I take it off for you, I'd have to do it for everybody so…no. Concentrate."

Sam and Dean both concentrated, locking their eyes on the wall behind Martha. They had to imagine a blue wooden door and nothing else. Actually, Sam found it very hard to focus on a wall when Martha was standing right in front of him.

Just when they were starting to lose their patience, Dean begun to recognize the frame of the door and Sam's eyes noticed the blue background behind Martha.

As if it were blue rain pouring down, a door begun to take shape behind the doctor. Soon the frame, the hinges even the golden knob was there.

"Wow…" Dean managed to say. "There's a door behind you."

"Told you so." Martha said with a proud look. "Do you see it, Sam?"

"Yes." He said. "How's that possible?"

Martha turned around and took a key out of her pocket.

"He taught me this a long time ago. He took a piece of the TARDIS perception filter and gave it to me and Jack. Actually, I kept the necklace he made me – if one can call that a proper necklace. I just altered the components of that small piece and made it bigger."

"Who's he?" Dean asked.

"And…what's a TARDIS?" Sam asked.

Martha turned to face the boys.

"That's another story, for another day." She turned the key and the sound of small locks opening came through. After that, the door opened and Martha walked in.

Martha's office was completely different from the rest of the house. Whilst the house was modern, simple and worm, the office was cold and futuristic with shades of blue and white.

Against the left wall was a bookshelf, but unlike the one in the living room that was big and heavy, this one was small and simple. It was designed in a way that it looked as if it were to fall apart if a feather were placed on top. It clearly didn't, because on its three shelves were boxes – the same that were in the living room, but a bit smaller – all with handwritten labels that said CODE NAME - GHOST CITY.

The desk table was made of glass; it had nothing decorative on it; just a flat screen computer, a laser keyboard to the left and to the right, nothing more than a tall lamp. The swivel chair behind the desk was big and comfortable and it was placed directly in front of a big flat screen pinned on the far wall. On the far corner of the office were two empty chairs…

"Take a seat." Martha said pushing her chair from behind the desk and placing it in front of the TV. Sam grabbed both chairs, passing one to Dean – who placed it on Martha's left side and Sam placing his on the right. As close as possible, he was no fool.

"So, what's the movie about?" Dean asked looking around. There were no paintings on the wall, no decorations and no photos.

"Ghost City." Martha said opening one of the boxes and taking out a remote control and another small device. "To be more specific, the small town of Kaputznya, in northern Ukraine."

"Never heard of it." Dean said.

"Maybe you've heard about Pripyat." Martha said.

"Isn't that the nearest city to Chernobyl?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the closest one to reactor 4. It's abandoned now, but I'm sure you heard of it."

"Yeah." Dean said. "What about Pripyat?"

"This is not about Pripyat. We use it as reference, that's where the name Ghost City came from…" Martha sighed. "The true case is set on a small town, west of Pripyat called Kaputznya."

Martha occupied her seat and took a deep breath before turning on the TV.

_Here we go again. _She though.

She clicked the button and the TV showed the picture of an empty street. This empty street had small buildings on either side, trees, parked cars and shops. There was only one problem: there was no one in sight. Not a soul. It was broad daylight, first hours of the morning and no one in the streets. Even though it was a wide shot it was still recognizable the clothes scattered on the floor, food and, the cars that were on the road, had their windows and doors completely opened.

"April, 23rd 1986." Martha said. "One thousand and seven hundred people disappeared during the night. Just gone."

Sam leaned in and analyzed the picture.

"What happened?"

"All we know is what the records show." Martha changed the image, showing different images of UNIT's official report sheet all written and highlighted in red. "At exactly 10:00pm there was a complete blackout in the area and in the UNIT headquarters in Kiev. All communications were down for at least an hour or two. This was back in the 80's, so if there was no energy, you were isolated. No phones, no texts…nothing. You had to sit back and wait. Kaputznya and UNIT in Kiev were complexly isolated from the world.

"As soon as the network was stabilized, the power was back on and the lines were working, all hell broke loose. The phones started ringing like crazy, calls started pouring in and all said the same._"_

Martha switched image and an audio file started playing. Not a word was understandable, after all, the woman calling was speaking Ukrainian, but the panic in her voice was palpable. Martha clicked again; this time was a man's voice crying on the phone, completely terrified. Another voice was of a young woman screaming her lungs out…

"What are they saying?" Dean asked.

"Help us. Please, help us." Martha said. "After that, some analysts found out that there had been emergency calls to the police that claimed that something had fallen from the sky near Kaputznya and that the sky had turned red. Now, the cops who went to Kaputznya vanished as well, the police serves were toasted from the black out, so we cannot confirm this last statement."

Martha switched images for the police report photographs. "After failing to contact the cell placed in Kaputznya, the police or any other public service, the late Major Kravchuk, who was in charge of UNIT in Kiev, ordered a small team of men from the cell in Pripyat to check things out.

However, the communications broke down once more and this time the power cut spread all over the north of Ukraine. No communications with both pols completely isolated. It was dusk when the power came back, the phones started ringing once more, confusing reports kept coming, people were asking questions, but no answers from Pripyat or Kaputznya.

So, the Major gathered a small army and rode to Kaputznya and what they found is documented in these pictures: Empty streets, empty houses, cars…clothes all over the place, food uneaten and cold coffee. It is as if they were snatched suddenly, leaving everything behind."

The slide show kept going, showing picture after picture. Empty houses, tables, cars…It was as if the town had stopped in time.

"Here's the creepy thing…" Martha kept going. "The clocks stopped ticking at 10:00pm, I think that's the time they vanished, which marks also the time when the communications were down on both ends and the same hour they sky went red. So, if they disappeared around that hour, if there were no phone for them to ask for help, how come two hours later when the phones were back on, all calls for help came from Kaputznya?"

"You're saying that after the time they disappeared, calls were still being made from there?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Martha said. "All reports say so. Then it stopped when there was a blackout for the second time, but when they got it back it started again. Calls from a town where no one lived anymore."

"How come we never heard of this?" Dean asked.

"Its UNIT job to keep things like this away from public eye and scrutiny. You may also never have heard of it because of Chernobyl…"

Sam's eyes grew big, when he understood.

"It was a cover-up." Sam said still looking at the pictures. "Chernobyl, I mean. UNIT used Chernobyl to hide the disappearance of a town." He leaned back. The looked at Martha with a worried look. "Chernobyl is_ not_ a UNIT's thing right? I mean, they wouldn't go that far to hide something like this…right?"

"No, never." Martha said. "UNIT has flaws, but they'd never do something of the sort. Chernobyl was an accident, which happened to cover all of this." Martha crossed her arms over her chest.

"It does make sense, I mean all of the surrounding areas where evacuated after Chernobyl. In case of questioning, Kaputznya was close to Pripyat and it could have been evacuated as precaution." Sam said. Martha looked at him. "That's what I would have done, at least."

"That's what they did." She said. "The official report says that Kaputznya was evacuated alongside all other small towns and villages. We all know that's not what happened…"

"How sure are you this people really vanished?" Dean asked with his eyebrows raising in a funny way.

"As any other country, Ukraine has census and in census you have to say where you live or where you came from originally, so they can calculate the levels of emigration from the villages to the cities and vice versa. In order to find anyone who could explain what happened, UNIT turned the word Kaputznya into a keyword, UNIT, if it ever popped up in the network, they'd be the first to know. Since 1986, not one person reported being from Kaputznya"

"So…" Dean said leaning forward, scratching his chin. "Where's does the symbol fit in?"

Martha clicked the device once more and the picture of a gray wall showed up. It could be just a grey wall, if it wasn't for the branded symbol. It was a looped line, almost too difficult to understand where the start was. Dean's version was not the same, but it was a pretty good representation.

"It was branded on every building. We don't know what it is, I've never seen it in my life and does not match UNIT's data base. I don't even know if it's alien." Martha looked at Dean "Do you know what it is?"

"Not a clue." Dean said. "It was in our father's journal, but it had no caption or explanation. I drew it, because I thought it was funny and thought it was odd that dad drew something without explaining what it is…"

The older Winchester turned to his brother "Doesn't this remind you another case of ours?"

"Croatoan." Sam nod. "I've been thinking about it since the beginning, but it doesn't fit."

"I read about that." Martha nodded. "It was actually in the UNIT files as an open case as well. The cases are very similar, both towns vanished into thin air, but the relation stops there."

They sat in silence looking at the pictures in the slideshow. All three brains were tickling away possible solution scenarios. What could've been? Why did the sky turn red? Where were the people?

Sam got up.

"We're going to help you."

"We are?" Dean asked confused.

"Really?" Martha said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"No, we're not." Dean said standing up. "We have bigger things, Sam."

Sam was about to answer, when Dean turned to Martha "Can you give us a sec, Martha?"

"Sure." Martha got up from her chair. "I'll make us some tea, yeah?"

* * *

The kettle was on the fire; Martha sat on a bench waiting patiently with her elbows placed on the marble island. Her mind was elsewhere, already floating with questions she never managed to get answers. If the Winchesters helped her, maybe she could solve the case. It helped the fact that they were hunters, what if this case wasn't alien, but…supernatural? Could it there be a monster that had the power to turn people into nothing? Was that even a thing?

She was so concentrated in her thoughts that she failed to hear the kettle whistle or Sam calling her for the fourth time.

"Martha…?" He shook her shoulder gently and Martha came back to earth.

"Oh…hello, Sam."

"You were out."

"I was thinking."

"It must been something deep, for you not to hear that."

Martha looked over the shoulder and saw he red kettle smoking away.

"Blast!"

Without thinking, she got up and went straight to it, grabbing the handle on the top. She screamed when her hand touched the hot metal and quickly dropped the kettle on the floor letting hot water splash all over the place.

"Whoa!"

Sam quickly came to Martha's help, taking a look at her hand. It was red and starting to form blisters. Sam took her hand and placed it under cold water. Martha closed her eyes when the sting hit her, but stood still.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Martha said. "I was distracted."

"It's okay." Sam claimed closing the faucet. "Let me get you some ice. Where is it?"

"Freezer."

Whilst Sam was getting some ice, Martha sat down on the bench again. Her right hand was trembling and the pain was bothering her. She hated to get burn.

Sam returned with ice wrapped up in a green table cloth. In any other occasion, Martha would say no to that, because it was good table cloth, but right now…the pain was just too much.

"Come here. Let me see it." Martha showed her hand and Sam placed the bag on it. "How's it feel?"

"Heavenly." Martha said. She let out a smile. "I'm the doctor, but you're the one taking care of my burnt hand. Seems proper."

"I'm a man of many talents." Sam said.

He was holding the ice bag with his right hand and holding Martha's hand with his left. His fingers brushed her wrist and Sam could feel her strong pulse.

"Where's your brother?"

"He went out to take care of some things. Find a new hiding place for Kevin, see how Garth's doing and cover our tracks."

"What are you running from?"

"Should I answer alphabetically or chronologically?"

Martha shrugged, leaving him room to tell his story. Sam let out a heavy sigh and did something he never thought he would, he told Martha _everything. _He told the story of how Mary Winchester died, of how Jessica died the same way and how Azazel ruined his life. How he fell for Ruby, his addiction and how she helped destroy his relationship with his brother and start the Apocalypse. How he had to rebuild his relationship with Dean from the ground up and how he still had a hard time letting it all go, with good reason. Then he spoke of Kevin, about Leviathan, about the Tablet and Castiel.

It was a long story, through which Martha heard without a peep. Her face spoke for her; her eyes would grow big, an eyebrow would be arched or a smile would show in her face. She never interrupted.

When Sam was finished, Martha's hand had grown numb from the holding the ice.

"Why do I have the feeling that you, Winchesters, are the name for trouble?" She said setting the wet cloth aside.

"I believe that makes us even more charming." Sam said. "Am I wrong?"

"No. You're not." Martha smiled "You do not catch a break with the ladies, though."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. He passed his hand through his brown hair.

"True. I am a screw up in that matter."

"I would say maybe you were looking in the wrong places, but I think it's safe to say that trouble finds you wherever you are." Sam looked Martha right in the eye. He had a serious face on, his eyes were this darker shade of green that almost looked brown. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Is there something on my face?"

"No." He said. "I'm just looking at you."

"Why?"

Sam got closer and Martha's heart skipped a beat.

"I like to look at beautiful things and here you are."

Martha was lost for words. Men had said that she was beautiful, in fact every time she went out with her friends, a twat or another tried to get his point across in a very rude way. Despite that, one thing was hearing that from the mouths of drunken baboons at the Drunk Captain, the other was hearing it from the mouth of Sam Winchester; a tall glass of handsome sitting just inches away from her face.

"Okay…" She said sliding off her bench. "I'm gonna make us some tea, yeah?"

She turned around walking towards the sink.

"I don't want tea, Martha." Sam's voice came right from behind her hear.

Sam's body was just millimeters away from hers. She could feel the heat emanating from him, his sweet smell, his breath on her neck and the soft touch of his hand on her harm. At moment, everything was just pure electricity.

Martha turned around and found Sam's serious face one more time. He was so close now, that their foreheads touched. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer in one move. She had a perfect figure, her curves were tempting and her parted lips demanded attention.

Sam leaned in for a try, but Martha moved her head back looking in his eyes. The younger Winchester softly placed a finger under chin, raising it so Martha could look directly at him and then…he leaned over kissing her gently.

Martha let herself be kissed and kissed back in the same way. Sam's body was melted to hers, so she allowed her hands to travel Sam's upper body to feel his firm chest, his big arms and broad shoulders. He was big, strong, tall...

Sam pushed Martha against the sink; the heat between the two was reaching levels never before imagined. They were discovering each other's lips and tongue, biting and sucking…

"Oh!" A voice said. Immediately, both Sam and Martha froze mid kiss looking at each other in complete surprise. "This is_ so _awkward."


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, lads! It's 03:00am, in Lisbon (damn, it's late. I'm so sleepy!) Sorry I missed last weekend. I was working late and was tired, it was one hell of week. Aff...back to normal, though. Who interrupted the kiss? Well, you'll see in a bit. I brought someone back to make things more complicated, don't know if he's going to help or not...Let me know what do you think his role should be? A helping hand or a throw you off the cliff hand? xD

Hope you like the story I made for Jack and the Winchesters, I just thought it made sense. I will pick that up in a few episodes.

Sorry for the crappy title. Last minute thing. Hope you enjoy it

Remember, reviews are love.

STORY TIME

* * *

**XI**

**BALACLAVA**

Both Martha and Sam stepped away from each other as if they had been shocked. They stood against the sink, looking at the person who interrupted them. Neither of them knew how to feel exactly; should they feel ashamed that they were caught or that they were caught by…

"Jack!" Martha called out.

"Well, look at you Miss Martha Jones…"

Yes, Jack Harkness himself stood in doorway, with hands in his pocket and a look in his face of a kid who just witness some mischief in the making. He wore his long navy blue coat with shining button showing his classic dark pants, with blue suspenders and white shirt.

Even though, Martha had heard and seen Jack do some pretty shameful things, right now if she could find a whole in the floor, she would gladly hide. Jack would never let go of this, she could already see all the jokes and teasing coming soon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I popped in for a visit!" He said shrugging. "I had a feeling that, after these two visited me, things were about to get interesting. Glad I wasn't wrong."

"How about calling first?"

"Oh no. That wouldn't be fun at all. "Jack said."Besides I would probably miss all of this."

Jack said showing a dirty smile. Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Martha's expression, she was divided between utter shame and finding the situation rather funny.

"If it makes you feel better, this doesn't come as a surprise. I kinda had a feeling this would happen. You're one smooth rider, Sam. "

Sam gave a nod, feeling so proud of himself. Martha reached him and gave him a nudge, hitting him in the ribs. Then turned to Jack who continued to laugh.

"How did you get in?"

Jack pulled a key out of his pocket, turning it easily between his fingers. It was long, silver three entries.

"I made myself a copy."

"When?"

"The day you moved in." Jack said pocketing the key again. His face turned serious and dark. "I like to watch you sleep, Jones."

"That's not funny." Martha said trying to hide her own smile.

"Why are you so serious? It could be worse, you know? Imagine if you were having sex and I walk in!"

"You'd probably want to join." Martha concluded. Sam's smile disappeared just as quickly.

"Yeah, forgot what I first said, because _that _would be awkward." He said. Then he blinked one eye, giving Sam a dirty old smile. "Or maybe not…"

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Jack…" Martha said while covering her mouth, trying to hide her big smile.

"Alright, dear." Jack said turning around and walking out of the kitchen. "I'll let you finish your business; I'll be in the living room."

Martha turned to Sam, who still had a strange look in his face. He looked at Martha with a confused look in his face.

"What did he mean by that?" He asked. Martha stood there quiet, just looking at Sam. Then she let out a snort, covering her mouth again. She bent over, with her shoulders shaking. "Martha?"

When Martha stood straight she let out the biggest laugh Sam ever heard before and in that moment, Sam knew something had changed. He felt the same way he did when he first saw her smile back in the cabin. He face lit up, her laughter was contagious and it was kind of laugh you want to be the one to cause it. Looking at her, Sam felt himself smile too.

Soon after they were both laughing out loud like crazy people. Even though they tried to hush it out, the moment they'd stare at each other they would just burst out laughing again. There was something about the way they laughed together, their ability to let go of everything at and just laugh like kids that made this moment so special. This was a key moment for them.

Sometimes, it wasn't about the physic side of things; the way one looks in tight jeans or shirt, but the little things, like laughing together. These two shared so much just by having where they laughed out loud like crazy kids.

It came to the point where Martha's eyes were watering and Sam's belly ache.

"Oh God…" Martha said calming herself down, blinking away the tears. "Do you know…how long's been since I was last caught snogging a bloke?"

"How long?" Sam asked regaining his composer.

"I was 13, my mum nearly killed me." Martha said. She took a deep breath, steading herself and calming down. The laughter was over, now it was serious. "Are you really going to help me?"

"Yes." Sam said. "I said I would."

"Yes, yes you did." Martha agreed. "I just want to be sure you do want to help, because I don't know what this leads to Sam. I have no idea what's behind this. I can't promise you that you'll be safe…"

"Don't worry about it." Sam reassured. "Everything will be fine." He guaranteed. "Do you mind if I check things out in your office? I want to see if I get more information."

"Sure. Go ahead. The filter is down now, you can see the office."

Martha walked away from Sam, but she didn't go very far. In a swift move, Sam laced his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He rested his mouth against her ear and kissed her cheek. Martha allowed Sam to hug her and keep her close. It had been a very long time since a man held her like this. She liked the feeling, the warmth and the sense of security that washed over her.

"To be continued?" He whisper as softly as possible near her ear. Martha felt butterflies looping around her stomach and a smile formed her lips.

She spun around facing Sam. His eyes were dark green, almost brown, his thin lips, still bright red from the kiss, just inches away and all of his body just so close to Martha she could feel his heartbeat. Martha ran her fingers through Sam's dark hair, it was soft and her fingers slipped easily through each strand. She got on the tip toes and sucked Sam's bottom lip, then the upper lip. It was a luscious, shameless and provocative kiss that let Sam feeling all fiery inside.

"Definitely." She answered, walking out on him.

* * *

When entering the living room, Jack was at first astounded by the amount of information that he found lying around. He went through all the boxes, reading files, looking through pictures and maps. His foot stepped on an old photograph, which he bent down to pick up from the ground. He recognized it immediately. If Jack wasn't mistaken this photo had been taken in Dayton, Missouri a few years back. It had been a particularly hot day, where he drank gallons of water, just to keep him going and had nothing but a t-shirt and jeans all day. He had to follow the Winchesters everywhere they went, so he spent most of the day inside his car. In fact, in this picture it was visible the boarders of Jack's rental car window framing Dean's figure getting out of the Impala. Sam was already walking to the Dayton's police station, with his hand in his jack pocket getting ready to take out his badge if necessary.

Jack always wondered why UNIT wanted the Winchesters watched so closely. It bugged him, yes it did, but he knew that if he asked he would never get answers. That was UNIT's untold policy: ask no questions, you hear no lies. The first time Jack had ever heard of the Winchesters was a long time ago, when he had been given the mission to follow John Winchester and his boys – that was around the time, Jack and John met (it was no accident, Jack wasn't the best of spies at the time and John spotted him right away. He was never in direct contact with the boys, but he was always around whenever John needed). When Sam went to college and it was just Dean and John, Jack was allowed to go back to UK to lead Torchwood. However, it didn't take long before UNIT call him back demanding eyes on Sam and Dean, that was around 2005 – the same year, Martha went to the USA, which was very curious. So, for all these years Jack had a foot in the Torchwood and another on UNIT in USA, tracking down the brothers. Lucky for him and thanks to UNIT, Jack was able to have help from other agents, soldiers and even analysts who would do the work whenever he couldn't.

It had been hard. Hard weeks, turning into months that piled up in years. It had been hard not explaining his team his side job, to vanish and not being able to explain. But it had to be done. Why? He had no idea.

"So, what's the purpose of your visit, Jack?" Martha said walking in the living room. He was still looking at the pictures with a very serious look.

Jack let go of that photo and grabbed another one, which was on the table. In this one, Sam was talking to a beautiful brunette. They were behind a gas station, talking very closely as if they were keeping a secret. Although, this picture had been taken at night, it was still visible that she had her arms crossed over her chest and Sam looked as if he were trying to explain something to her, with his hands caught mid gesture. Her name was Ruby and Jack knew exactly who she was and what she had done.

He remembered taking this picture. He found odd the fact that Sam had sneaked out of the motel in the middle of the night to talk to this woman, without Dean knowing anything about it. At first, he thought that maybe the woman was just trying her luck with Sam, but when this same scenario repeated itself, he knew she was much more. Sam started to meet her at motels, calling her behind his brother's back, following her around and, eventually, they were seen together in broad daylight without Dean.

The worst part about following the boys around and knowing so much about them, was not being able to intervene in their life and choices. There were many times Jack wished he could've stepped in the field – with a majestic entrance, of course - to give the Winchesters a helping hand or even a good smack, whenever they deserved it. But he couldn't. His job, according to the Major was one and only _one_; to follow the Winchesters wherever they went, take pictures, make a profile and send weekly reports.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at Martha as if he hadn't noticed her before. Whatever shadow had room in his eyes, rapidly vanished and he was back to being him.

"So, are you finished?" He asked, tossing the picture aside. Martha rolled her eyes and he let out a laugh. "Come on, it's the first time I see you kissing another guy since Mickey or the Doctor. Let me have my fun."

"You are unbelievable…"

"And this comes as a _surprise_?"

"No, not at all." Martha occupied a seat in the couch. She felt so tired all of the sudden, going through Ghost City with the brothers had drained her. She covered her face and let out a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"Me neither." Jack said sitting in the same chair Martha occupied an hour and a half ago. "You okay, nightingale?"

"No." Martha said resting her hands on her lap. She leaned back looking at Jack. "You didn't just pop up for a visit, did you?"

"No." Jack said. "Before the boys went to see me, I had a visit of from the Major. He asked me if you were poking around Ghost City again."

Martha closed her eyes.

"Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Because he knows you cannot leave it alone."

"There's something going on, Jack!" Martha snapped. "A town vanished overnight and no one cares?! Not a single person cares about it! I was on UNIT back in London, asking people, demanding answers and not one person could give them to me. "

"You think UNIT is hiding something?"

"No…" Martha said. She looked straight in to Jack's eyes and he knew Martha, the soldier, had returned. The determination, the power that thrive that nearly got her mad was back. "I _know _UNIT is hiding something. Something big, Jack. A case like this can't stay unsolved, unless UNIT wants it to be unsolved."

"Martha…" Jack said. He felt he was recycling old speeches, old conversations he'd had with her a long time ago. "What do you want to do? There questions marks wherever you turn, what do you want to do? You've looked for it, I've helped you, even Torchwood has!"

"You don't get it."

"I don't get?!" Jack said. "I get it perfectly, you think UNIT has a dirty secret in Kaputznya, you think this secret cannot leak, that's why most of information was locked away and some of it has gone missing. What do you want to do about it?"

"Something. Anything. Jack, a case like this can't stay without an answer. Why no one ever bothered to check this up with Kiev? Why wasn't there an investigation? Where is the rest of the information?" Martha got up. "He would know…"

"You mean the Doctor." Jack said. "Well, he's not here…"

"I know." Martha said. She looked at Jack, suddenly having an idea. "I do have you, though."

Jack let out a smile.

"What do you want, dearest?"

* * *

When Dean got back to Martha's house the sun was already peering in the horizon. It was going to be a lovely morning, with blue sky and inviting temperatures. He had been all this time erasing his presence from the cabin just outside town and helped Garth, Creature and Kevin find a new hiding place. This time they were protected from everything and everyone. He parked the Impala a few blocks away from Martha's house and walked all the way there. While walking he thought this new adventure was a risk. He was curious, yes. A town, in the middle of nowhere, that had vanished into thin air? That was tempting. He had to admit it, the moment Martha explained the case, showed him the pictures, reports and tapes he had been bitten by the bug of curiosity and adventure. All the way to the house he was thinking what could possibly have taken all these people away? A monster? A _big _monster? Demons? Lucifer…maybe?

When Dean got to the house, he knocked three times, then twice. He heard footsteps coming behind the door, and then Sam's face appeared.

"Hey." Dean said walking in.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked closing the door behind him.

"Fine." Dean said. Then he turned around. "The Detectives put out an APB on us."

"What?" Sam asked. Dean took out his jacket, while walking in the living room. "How did you hear?"

"Forgot we have a police radio, Sammy?" Dean said throwing his jacket over a chair. "They have an APB out on us and sketches on every police station. We are screwed."

"Damn it…" Sam managed to say.

"That's one way to put." He said sitting down couch. With his foot he pushed way a box. "We have the police breathing on our neck."

"Don't forget UNIT." Martha added.

"Yes!" Dean said. "So far we have Crowley, the Angels, the freaking State police and UNIT. Just keep'em coming. "

Martha shared a look with Jack, who gave her a simple nod.

"I understand if you don't want to help me, Dean." Martha said. "If you think, your best choice is to run…"

"Look, I was suspicious of you, because we've been backstabbed more times that I can count" Dean said. "But, you saved my brother, you smart like a hunter, you can handle a gun and you have a case that bugged the crap outta me, alright? So, what you say we Sherlock this sucker and you can take my brother out for dinner?"

Martha let out a smile and Sam gave her a confident nod.

"Well, aren't we excited?" Jack said, crossing his right leg over his left. "How about you share your idea, Miss Jones?"

Martha looked at the brothers.

"Well, all my research about Ghost City was done while I was back in London. All the information I gathered was with the help of Torchwood, Jack's team. UNIT has no idea I have all of that in my power, they never allowed me to get too deep into the case…" Martha said. "In fact, I was never there."

"What? You never visit the place?" Dean asked.

"No. In order for me to get there, I had to face all this bureaucracy and ask permission here and there. It would take forever and lead nowhere." Martha explained. "In order for us to know _exactly _what happened there, we need to be there. In Kaputznya."

The room felt heavy and silent. Sam was the one that spoke first.

"You said its the closest town to Pripyat. Isn't Pripyat radioactive?" Sam asked curious.

"Yes, yes it is." Martha said.

"Oh, well thanks for that…" Dean answered. "We're just going to walk our way in a radioactive town?"

"Pripyat is radioactive, yes. If you stay there long enough it may get to you, but Kaputznya is at safe distant, it was not affected by radiation." Martha said.

"How sure are you of this?"

"Pretty sure."

"Hum…Yeah, pretty sure does saves lives and all." Dean said.

Martha rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to go, I understand."

"Stop it, alright?!" Dean said. "We're going, we'll help you and that's that. How do you want to do this?"

Jack got up from his chair.

"That's where I jump in." He showed his perfect smile. "You're going to Ukraine, folks. Bring your guns and ammunition."

"How are we going? We can't get in a plane." Sam said.

"Who said you were going to?"

* * *

Jack opened the door to his basement and went downstairs. When he got to the bottom, he pulled the string on the ceiling lighting up the room. Jack took off his coat and threw it over an old chair and rolled up his sleeves.

"Come on, kids. We haven't got all day." Martha came down the stairs, followed by Dean then Sam. When they got the basement, what they saw was hard to explain.

In the middle of the room was a round shape metal platform, big enough for four people, surrounded by glass window. Jack sat behind a control deck with millions of buttons and screens, in front of the platform. Above his head was an old radar screen that showed the coordinates. At the moment, it was just green and black, but once Jack started typing words and numbers, the screen was brought to life and words started showing in the bottom left. As soon as he was over there was humming sound, the lights under the platform lit up and the metal rose a few inches from the ground.

"All set. Destination locked, you're ready to roll." He said looking at the trio.

"What's that?" Dean asked walking to the platform.

"Vortex manipulator. It can take you anywhere, anytime in space and time." Jack stood up and walked to Dean "It was actually just a bracelet, but I managed to copy its system into something bigger."

Dean looked at Jack.

"You're all such nerds."

"Don't you like smart people?" There was a glow in his eyes that left Dean feeling uncomfortable. "Smart is the new sexy, you know?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Jack!" Martha called out. He turned around gracefully and Martha pointed to the control desk. "Mind concentrating on this instead?"

"Right." Jack walked back to the desk and sat down.

"I feel like I'm on X-Files." Sam said looking at the platform. "This is really real?"

"Really real." Martha said. "Here's the thing, lads. The reason why I'm asking Jack's help is because we're doing this behind UNIT's back. No one is allowed in Kaputznya since all of this happen. So we're going under the radar."

"We're used to fly below the belt." Dean said. Jack let out a small laugh. "What are we doing there exactly?"

"We're going in, taking pictures, seeing things and then we're coming back. If we're caught by UNIT in Kiev, we are more than screwed…"

"That's a comforting thought." Sam said.

"Get on that." Jack pointed to the platform. The glass around the platform whooshed open so Dean, Martha and Sam could get in. As soon as they were in, the door closed once more. "Martha, to your left there's a vortex manipulator bracelet. My bracelet. Use it, but don't break it or lose it. It's your way back home."

Martha turned over to Sam to help her with the bracelet. He gladly helped. Anything to feel her touch once more. They shared a look full of meaning, both fighting the desire to kiss. As soon as Sam as over helping Martha, he gave her an extra squizze on her wrist.

"Aren't you coming?" Dean asked.

"Are you asking me to join?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Dean frowned, but Jack just laughed. "No, I can't go. Someone has to keep the Major and UNIT at bay...which will be impossible, because the man is a hawk and the moment he sees that Martha is gone, he's gonna start asking questions."

"I know you'll do your best." Martha said. Jack nodded from behind the desk. "Are the rumors true? Do you know anything about that?"

"What rumors?" Sam asked looking at Jack.

"It's said that there's another group in Kiev, around Pripyat. UNIT is trying to bring them down, but with no success. They are like ghosts, so security around there is heavy." Jack turned to his keyboard. "I'll place you inside Kaputznya, in the woods so you'll have coverage. It's nighttime there, so the darkness will cover for you, but as soon as the sun comes up you have to get back. There are patrols everywhere, with sniffer dogs and well trained soldiers. "He stopped writing and put his hand over a big red button. "You are going in a UNIT secured area with order to kill in sight. Stay safe."

"Will UNIT see us?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so. Can't say the same about the other group, though. Bend your knees."

Then, he pressed the button.

* * *

Martha, Dean and Sam all hit the ground hard, but none of them fell. It was a cold night, the sky was dark filled with stars and a moon so big and shiny, that there was no need for flash light. Temperatures were so low, they could actually see their breaths coming out of their nose and their bodies immediately started complaining about the cold.

"Bloody hell, its freezing!" Martha said rubbing her arms.

"Damn right." Dean said looking around. "Da hell are we?"

They were in the middle of the woods, but not a much closed one. The open field looked as if it had been neglected for years; the trees were dead, the ground was lifeless and the bushed had shrank. That small property was left for dead since the 80's, there was no sign of life, no green, no yellow...only darkness, only death.

To their left, beyond the trees, bushes and open field were lights and trucks.

"I'm guessing that's Kaputznya?" Sam asked. The trucks and lights were around a big and tall wall, that separated the town from the desert. "Does it have to be so heavily guarded?"

"I don't think that because of the town." Dean asked. "Jack said there was another group, remember? Maybe it's because of them."

"That makes it harder. How are we going to get in?" Sam asked. The three just stood there looking at the big grey wall that separated them from their goal. It was tricky, indeed. There were lights everywhere, trucks and foot soldiers with dogs, the moment they were out from the woods they'd be spotted and probably shot.

Martha ready to move, when she heard something that made her come to a stop. It resembled a foot crushing a small twig and heavy steps crushing dry leafs "Shush."

"We heard it." Dean said with his hand on his gun. There was the sound again. Something was moving behind them. "Sammy?"

"I got it." He answered, touching the handle of his gun. "Martha?"

"On three…" Martha whispered.

"Don't even think about it, love." Said a voice that made Martha's blood freeze in her veins. She'd recognize this voice anywhere, even in the dark.

Slowly she turned around and saw what was behind them. None other than a group of ten armed men all dressed in black, with black shirts, pants, boots and balaclavas, all armed and ready to fire.

"UNIT?" Dean asked a bit too loud.

"Not at all." The voice answered. Martha couldn't see who was talking, but he was there. Right there. The tosser! "Although, you have to be a complete nutter to come here like this."

"Who are you then?" Sam asked.

Then one of the front men walked in front of them. He was tall, strong and put his gun aside. He took off his balaclava and showed his face. Martha swallowed hard and had to steady herself.

"I'm Mickey Smith." He looked straight at Martha with menacing eyes and no smile. "Hello, love. It's been a while."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, guys. Although, I'm still recovering from Supernatural's season finale and I'm mentally preparing for Doctor Who's "The name of the Doctor" episode, I had to update this epic story.

I wanted a badass Mickey, but not only that I wanted him to be bitter and broken-hearted. Now, it may be a bit of a stretch what I did to his character...but, it does have a reason to. Don't panic.

I already have and idea of what may be behind the wall. Next chapter there will be no Sartha, we will go back in time, though.

Hope you enjoy. I really love bitter Mickey.

Remember, reviews are love.

Thank you. Have a nice weekend.

PS: Edited the ending, just to make things clearer - and because I had an idea :D

* * *

**XII**

**PRIVATE ENEMY NUMBER 1**

Mickey stood there watching Martha, analysing her reaction to his presence. He thought that, as soon as he'd seen her, he'd feel the slightest desire, happiness or even that worm feeling you get when you see someone you've loved before.

However, now looking at Martha he realized that he still felt anger towards her; he still wanted to scream at her, tell her that she broke his heart into a million pieces and that he cried for her. He wanted to see the look on her face once he had screamed and repeated every single word he had bottled up within him. How could someone with a face like that hurt another so gravely like she did?

To make matters worse, now that he fighting against the rotten institution that UNIT was, he found himself in that God forsaken place: Kaputznya. The cause of the failure of his relationship, the place he hated the most in the world and here he was. Yes, he hated the place because it took Martha away from him. This place here, with the mystery behind the big grey wall that hid a deserted town.

"Gonzo?" Mickey called. From the back a man answered. "Time?"

"Two minutes, sir."

God, she was still beautiful and perfect. She had on her face the same look she had the day he walked out: Surprise and some sadness, but without making a sound to fight for her.

"Jev. Angus." Two men ran to Mickey, standing a few steps behind him. They were tall, so tall, with broad shoulders and strong arms. "Search the brothers."

The two men gave their guns to their colleagues and went on to search the Winchesters. Both Sam and Dean open their arms wide, not averting their gaze from Mickey who kept his eyes on Martha. On Dean, Jev found his gun hidden on the back of his trousers, ammunition in his left pocket jacket, a long knife with some writing son the blade and wooden handle on his right pocket, a lighter and matches inside the right pocket of his jeans and another small gun inside his boot. Angus came back with Sam's gun and ammunition, a small pocket knife found inside his pocket and a lighter.

Both soldiers returned to their leader with the belongings.

"You, Winchesters, always ready to fight, aren't you?" Mickey said analysing the findings.

"How do you know us?" Sam asked.

Mickey made a swift movement with his head and the soldiers when away from him and put the findings inside a black bag.

"Oh, everyone knows you at UNIT. They may keep it a secret, but they do."

"I didn't." Martha said.

Mickey's brown eyes turned towards her. He looked so scary. He handed his machine gun to a nearby soldier and walked up to Martha.

"We don't have any female soldiers, so let me do the honours."

Sam made a move to stop Mickey and immediately all the guns pointed at him with the same _clicking _sound. Mickey looked up to him, with a grin in his face.

"Don't move, Sam or my brothers will turn you into Swiss cheese."

"It's alright, Sam." Martha said, opening her arms and spreading her legs apart.

Mickey came close to Martha feeling her sweet perfume. He padded her arms, her stomach, and her waist finding her gun, which he handed it to a nearby soldier, and ammunition in her pocket. He went down padding her left leg, then her right leg and found nothing.

"That's all you got?" He asked her.

"That's all I need."

Mickey was about to step away, when he noticed Martha's wrist. He let out a smile and grabbed her rather violently. In one move he had the bracelet in his hand.

He looked at the bracelet. "I don't think you'll be_ needing_ this soon."

Martha tried to grab the bracelet, but Mickey was fast and held it away from her.

"What are you playing at, Mickey?"

"Calm down, will you?" Mickey boomed. "You'll get to know everything in due time. Speaking of which, how are we?"

"Less than a minute, sir. We ought to be on the move." The voice said again.

Mickey looked at Martha, then Sam and finally Dean who had a smug look on his face.

"Watcha grinning about?"

"Just wondering where does the name Mickey comes from, that's all."

Mickey walked up to Dean looking him dead in the eye. They were both the same height, although Dean had broader shoulders and appeared strong, Mickey was lean, but he also had his strength.

"I always wanted a cool hero name, you know? Like Dean Winchester, but turns out, my mum guessed I wouldn't end up an 30 year old alcoholic with terrible temper, an old car, a dead family and a stupid excuse for a brother."

Dean made a move to punch Mickey, but a gun barrel touched his temper and he stood still. Next to him, a man wearing black clothes had his itching finger on the trigger. Dean raised his hands in peace, standing down but gave Mickey a deadly look. The first chance he'd get, he would punch this cup of tea right in the nose.

"Tight'em up." The soldier that had searched Dean came back with plastic handcuffs and tight it around their wrists.

"Is this really necessary?" Martha asked.

"You came in my territory. You lot are trespassing, so yes…it is."

"Your territory? This is UNIT's ground and you don't look like them. What in the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Bring the bags." The soldier that searched Sam approached with black bags on his hand. He put over Sam's head and pulled the string, tightening the end of the bag around Sam's neck. He did the same with Dean, but when he was about to touch Martha…

"Mickey, where are you taking us?"

In answer, the freaky sound of a siren, blasted from the wall. It was so loud, so high, that it made Martha deaf for a few seconds. Martha looked back and saw that all the trucks were going inside the wall and that the lights around, where slowly changing colour. They were going from a white, to almost blood read.

"We need to move." When she turned to face Mickey, his face was already covered by the balaclava. "Don't fall down. If you do, I'll leave you behind."

* * *

They ran all together. The feet hammering the ground, stepping old leafs, breaking dead twigs in pieces and jumping over rocks. The siren blasted behind them, louder and louder, to a point where their brains had begun to vibrate and their ears were buzzing. It dark, the fat white moon up above was the only source of light? Where were they going? None of them could tell. There were no turns, no stairs, just running through an open field into nowhere. They ran at full speed, sometimes tripping over rocks, losing balance while passing a dead bush or getting caught on a tree branch, even hitting their head. The soldiers guiding them didn't bother to see if they were seriously hurt, time was ticking. They needed to get out of doge, asap.

They got to a point, when they slowed their pace and there was a humming sound and everything changed. The temperature rose, it wasn't as cold as it were outside; the air smelled different, it didn't smell of dry ground and old grass, but of plastic and old wood; the ground beneath their feet sloped downward suddenly and the trio had to steady themselves. There was the humming sound once more and what it sounded like a door closing. A big door.

They were definitely inside some place, because they were now walking down what it seemed to be a hall and a big one, because their footsteps echoed all around them. They were ordered to stop, there was the sound of metal and then they were pushed inside.

Hands led the trio to chairs, made them sit down and removed the bags over their heads. The change in the light blinded them for a second or two, but as soon as they could see, it was obvious were they were: an interrogation room. They were sitting in a row, across a metal table and facing a mirror-

"Great." Dean said looking at his reflexion. "This is just great."

"Could be worse." Mickey said walking into room. His face was stern and serious, now Martha could see how much older he truly looked. How dark, cold, deadly he seemed. "UNIT could have gotten to you first."

"Aren't you on UNIT?" Martha asked.

"Not anymore." He said. "I'm fighting against it."

"Look, Mickey…" Sam said grabbing Mickey's attention, before Martha could ask anything else. "We're not here because of you."

"Oh I know that. You're with Martha after all, and if you're with her, you're here because of Ghost City." He said looking back at her. "If you only knew the things your beloved UNIT does…"

"Well, untie me; let's have a cuppa and talk." Martha answered. Mickey snorted and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Oh, this is fantastic." Dean stated. "No, really bang up job here, guys. UNIT didn't find us, but the freaking SEAL did."

Sam looked at Martha, her face was the definition of worried, he knew that much. He sensed that between this Mickey character and Martha there was a lot of history. Sam couldn't shake that itching sensation, he wanted to know…but, was he in the right to ask?

Dean made the choice for him.

"Who's the dude, Martha?" He asked.

Martha let out a sigh.

"Mickey Smith." She answered. "Ex-boyfriend and, apparently, ex-UNIT soldier."

"Sorry to say, Martha but he hates your guts."

"I know." Martha answered. "He has the right too."

Time passed once more. By then, the sires outside were off and there was only silence. Martha was wide awake, her hands going numb and her wrists sore from the handcuffs; by her side, Dean had let his head down and with his eyes closed; Sam sat next to Martha in complete silence.

Although she knew she was being watched through the glass window, Martha moved her leg closer to Sam's. He looked at her, letting out a faint smile and leaned over kissing her cheek.

Suddenly, the door flew open. One of the soldiers walked in; he had no balaclava, he had a square face, with small brown eyes and thin lips. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam, in his hand was a knife. When he got close enough, he bent down and cut Martha's wrists free.

"Mickey, wants to see you." He said. Then he grabbed Martha's arm and pulled her up. Martha fought back and pushed him away.

"I can walk" She said.

"Good." He answered pointing to the door. "Off you pop, then"

Martha walked out of the room followed by the soldier. Before closing the door, he turned back to the Winchesters and said:

"Stay."

Then closed the metal door behind him.

* * *

When Martha entered Mickey's office she expected everything, but not what see saw. It had WW2 decoration, with old maps on the walls still with pins on it, old furniture, old decoration and old vibe. This office seemed locked in time, still perfectly preserved the way it used to be. The only hint of modern era was the big flat screen on the wall behind the desk and the telephone.

On Mickey's desk was a map. She took a look at it, but she couldn't quite figure out where was this territory.

"You were always so curious." Martha jumped away from his desk, to find Mickey standing by the door. "I used to love that about you."

"You loved a lot of things about me."

"Now I hate those things." He said coldly.

He walked in the office, closing the door behind him. Martha felt nervous to be in the same room with a different Mickey than he was a few years back. He was so dark, so serious and so cold that it actually scared her. When passing behind her, he passed this cold energy, that sent shivers down her spine. Even the way he walked was different: taller, confident, strong...

"Nice office." She said.

"It's not mine, but I like the power it possesses." He stood next to her, watching the map on the table. "The first of many secrets. The real map of the town of Kaputznya."

Martha looked at him.

"Real?"

"The map you have, the map on UNIT's data base is a fake. This is the real one."

"Why would UNIT give false maps?"

"They have something to hide." He said. "Something big."

Mickey stepped away from Martha, occupying his seat behind the desk. Martha kept looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same, although I know it would be a stupid attempt." He said. Then he frowned. "_Ex-boyfriend_? Is that what I am to you? Was the ring I put on your finger made of sugar?"

"You heard that?"

"I hear everything." Mickey said showing a big cocky smile. "Sam, kissing your cheek, what was that about?"

"That's not why I'm here, nor is it in your right to ask."

"But, you will answer me..." Mickey demanded. Martha shut her eyes and turned her back on Mickey. "Yep, walk away. Something's do not change."

Martha turned around so fast, that even Mickey was caught off guard.

"This is NOT about us, Mickey. Get off your high horse!" She leaned forward, with had hands on the table. "What are you doing here? What are you playing at?"

"I'm not _playing_; I'm fighting for a cause."

"What cause? What are you going on about? Answer me now, you owe me that!"

"I do not owe you a thing, Martha."

"You saw what this did to me and you know things now, you have to tell."

"I don't have to do anything. I could keep you tight up in that room forever." Martha showed him a surprised and confused face. "You broke my bloody heart, remember?"

"You left _me_, you twat."

"No, you left me first, but you never walked out!" Mickey stood up facing her. "You forgot all about me, my existence, you cared about nothing if not this flipping case of yours. I barely saw you, talked to you or even woke up with you next to me. You were a ghost! You were with me, because you couldn't bother to cut me off, but you left me first. I merely put things into practice."

They stood there facing one another, not knowing what to say exactly. Martha walked away from the table, with her heart racing and her hands shaking. Mickey sat back in silence.

Martha turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." He said. "You never were."

Then out of the nowhere, he grabbed the phone on his right and pressed a button.

"Bring me the brothers." He put the speaker back in place. "I'd hate to have to repeat myself."

* * *

When Sam and Dean walked in the room they air was heavy, the silent thick and they felt like they were walking in on something. Martha had her back turned to the door; she was sitting across from Mickey, who stood behind his desk.

"Gents." He said motioning them to the chairs next to Martha. "Take a seat."

"No cuffing's this time?" Dean asked taking a seat on Martha's far left.

"No. Unless, you misbehave."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sam sat right next to Martha, he looked at her and she looked back. She seemed alright, but there was a shadow over her face.

"What are you doing here, Mickey?" Martha asked. "What is this place?"

Mickey rose to his feet and walked to the small bar.

"We found it by accident." He said. "It's our fortress, one might say. We are right under their feet right now."

"Why are you doing this?" Martha asked. "I thought you were loyal to UNIT."

"I was never as loyal to them as you." He said with his back turned. "I never broke your heart, did I?"

Sam looked over at Martha, who gave him a quick look.

"UNIT is here to protect the earth." Martha said, ignoring that last comment. She saw Mickey shake his head while pouring himself a drink. "Whatever this game is, you need to stop or they will destroy you."

"You always had this passion for UNIT." He said. "The same thing you have with the Doctor, he could ask you to jump on a burning planet and you'll jump without questioning."

"That was then."

"No." He said facing Martha. "That is still going on. Listen to yourself." He walked back to his seat.

"Just tell me what you're doing here…" Martha begged.

"We all know that UNIT is here to protect the earth from alien invasions. They _protect _us from other planets who want to take our minerals, our water and our air. It might not look like it, but this plant is a real gem. It's a blue diamond in a sea of white diamonds. Everyone wants it."

"But, what if I tell you that UNIT has allowed alien to take our minerals, water, air and human lives, right from under our nose, in trade of something bigger?"

Martha let out a laugh.

"I'd say you are crazy."

"I'd say you are naive, love."

"UNIT would never do that."

"This has been going on for longer than we know. UNIT has been making deals behind everyone's back. "Come here, little aliens we'll let you take our minerals from the East, this small village in Europe and you'll give us weapons, scientific discoveries that allow us to create new diseases and cure…"

"That makes no sense." Martha said. "UNIT would never…"

"You need to put your devotion aside and start to use that wonderfully sexy brain of yours." Mickey said setting his glass aside.

Honestly, he didn't drink that much, but he liked the smell of whiskey and how it went to well with the power of the decoration. To Martha it was the first time she saw Mickey pour a glass of whiskey. He didn't like whiskey. Hell, he rarely drank at all.

"What if I tell you there are more events like this around the world, events that were so perfectly covered up that you'd never even suspect what had truly happened? Freaky, mysterious, unexplainable accidents with perfectly timed cover-ups."

"What are you saying?" Dean wondered. "That the disappearance of the city of Kaputznya was premeditated?"

Mickey turned to Dean and let out a smile.

"You're smart, after all…" He said. "Yes, yes it was. That city didn't vanish on a freaky accident; they were sacrificed to an alien race."

Heavy silence felt in the room. Could it be? Could it _possibly _be?

"Are you joking?" Martha said at last. "Sacrificed? That's not what the reports say…"

"The reports are fake, Martha!" Mickey snapped. "They were made up. They were written by analysts, who weren't even there. This whole story is a lie from one end to other. Can't you see?"

Martha got up from her seat and walked around the room. Her mind was racing, the pieces that once fit together, now were tumbling down.

"How long have you known this?"

Finally, Mickey took a sip from his glass.

"A few months after you left…" He said. "A man came to me, he said he wanted to have a conversation and explain what was really happening. He saw that I could be much more than just a foot soldier. He told me everything, showed me evidence….UNIT has gone rogue, Martha. They are selling our world piece by piece to the highest bidder."

"What is _your_ role in all of this?" Sam asked.

"The man was the leader of inside team called was Ipsilon. This team has been around for many years and has been fighting UNIT's way of maintaining peace in our planet. When he died, I took over his place."

"Just like UNIT, Ipsilon is all over the place, breathing down on UNIT's neck. We believe that is better to maintain peace having the cost of war, then selling bits and taking lives to achieve it." Mickey took another sip from his whiskey. "He put me here, because I knew the case very well. He wasn't wrong."

"So…" Dean said. "You're here in direct confrontation with UNIT, is that it? We landed in the middle of a fight?"

"A battle, yes." Mickey said.

"You're fighting against your first employer?"

"If you want to see it like that, yes. We want Kaputznya, we want to show the world what UNIT has done, but they don't want us too. They want their secret to be well kept and heavily guarded with soldiers, guns, trucks and gas explosions every hour. That's why we've taken cover underground."

"What really happened here?" Martha asked, cutting him off. "If it was indeed a sacrifice, what is this alien race, how did happen, why did it happen and what did we gain in return?" Mickey stared at her, but did not say a word. Martha walked up to the table and faced Mickey. "You will tell me."

"Or else…?" He asked. "You forget where you are? This is my territory, this is my battle and you have no place being here. Also, last time I checked, you said you weren't UNIT any more. So, you three are _ civilians_ on military ground without permission. That's a crime and I'll have to take you in."

"Here?" Martha asked "You can't hold me prisoner."

Mickey picked up the phone. "According to the law, you just trespassed on private property."

Martha moved fast and took a strong grip of his wrist. Mickey looked at her with a fiery gaze.

"Don't play with me, Mickey Smith. You make me hostage, you tell me that Ghost City wasn't a freaky accident, but that it was bloody sacrifice and now you want to play mystery with me?" She pushed Mickey's phone off the table with her free hand, but kept a grip on his wrist with the other.

Something happened in a split second that let Martha feeling very confused. When she looked in Mickey's eyes, there was no sign of _human _nature. That glow that humans have when you look into their eyes, he had none of it.

Mickey shook off Martha's hand; he rose from his chair and faced her. He opened a drawer, taking out a big binder letting it fall on top of the table with a loud sound and small cloud of dusty.

"The truth." He said hitting the binder. "Right here. What truly happened that night." Mickey pushed the binder towards Martha. "The _real _Ghost City story."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"You're not going anywhere, but I want you to understand what UNIT has become."

Martha made a movement to grab the binder, but Mickey moved faster and took a hold of her hand, with a firm grip. Martha let out a surprised cry. He was strong, so strong and held in a way, that made her knees crumble. Sam immediately got up, helping Martha.

"Mickey..." Martha called. She tried to pull away, but his grip held strong. When she looked at his eyes, Martha felt panic wash over her. "Mickey, get off me!"

Sam start to pull Martha away from Mickey's grip, while Dean tried to push him away from the doctor. Mickey kept his eyes on Martha, not looking away.

"Mickey..." Martha begged. Her eyes began to water and the grip tighten around her wrist. The more she pulled, she more he held her tight.

"LET HER GO!" Sam screamed at him, but Mickey's eyes were black and lifeless like a never ending pit.

Dean grabbed Mickey's hand trying to pull him away from Martha.

"GET OFF HER!" Dean screamed.

As if a electricity shot through his body, Mickey let go off Martha. Dean pushed him back into his seat and Sam held Martha close to him. There was something in him, that reminded them of a person when possessed. Could he hate Martha so much, that he would actually hurt her like this?

"When you're finished reading, you will have two choices: you'll either be on Ipsilon's side or on UNIT's." Mickey said from his chair. "And note that, if you choose wrong, I won't protect you..."

In a swift move, he picked up the phone, pressed a key then put it back. Martha was still in Sam's arms, when six me, all armed and wearing balaclavas, marched in into the room.

"Take them away." He ordered.

"Mickey!" Martha yelled as they pulled her away from Sam. Two soldiers grabbed by the arms and dragged her. "Let me go, Mickey! You can't do this to me."

"I said it before and I'll say it again: I can and I will." He made a gesture with is hand. "Take them."

One of them made an attempt to touch Dean:

"Touch me and you'll never touch anything again." He threatened. It was effective, because Dean walked out of the room by himself, although escorted.

"You're a dick, you know that?" Sam spat out, as two soldiers stood behind him. He grabbed the binder, putting it under his arm.

"Your opinion matters so much to me, Winchester." Mickey answered sarcastic tone as they were escorted out.

* * *

The door closed behind them and Mickey fell back on his chair. On one sip he drank the rest of his whiskey, letting it burn all the way down his throat, to his stomach.

He turned in his swivelling chair, grabbed a remote and turned on the big screen that in the wall behind him. He had a view the wall that surrounded the town of Kaputznya. The green gas cloud was starting to disappear and in a few hours the air would be clear again and they could go back up.

Mickey heard footsteps come in the room, he knew it weren't from one of his soldiers.

"Do you think they noticed?" The voice asked.

"No." He asked. "The brothers are clueless.."

"What about her?" The voiced wondered. "She knows you, do you think she noticed?"

"I think she got distracted."

"Holding her like that, must've of set off some bells..."

"No. I don't think so."

"The fact that they showed up here, caught us off guard. It is a risk to try trick someone who married him. "

"Me." Mickey answered. "She was married to me."

"Can you manage to do both? Destroy Ipsilon from within and carry out a lie this big?" Mickey turned around in his chair, facing the person facing him.

"Of course, I can." He guaranteed. "I am Mickey Smith, aren't I?"

The man let out a smile.

"That, my friend, is debatable."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. New chapter. It's 03:14am, so I'm not gonna take long here. Things are getting complicated aren't they?

:D

Remember reviews, are love (and sexy dreams)

Thank you!

* * *

**XIII**

**THAT IS THE TRUTH**

The door room closed behind them with a loud bang. This new room had white walls, above their heads the light bulbs had this sickening glow that reminded them of hospital wards. No windows, just a mirror – clearly a window to outside lookers. On the left side was an old metal bed with an old mattress, a wool black blanket and a small pillow. Under the bed were other two mattresses, but no extra pillows or blankets.

Martha sat back against the far wall, with her legs crossed and her left hand cupping her right wrist. Thirty minutes later and her wrist was bruised; red and darker spots were the outline of Mickey's and showed exactly where he had squeezed harder. Martha was confused and scared. Could she possibly have hurt Mickey in a way that he actually _hated _her with such fire that could lead him to hurt her? Was that even possible? She looked back at her marriage and, although she failed at keeping the marriage, she her best until Ghost City. She had been a loving, caring wife once. Could he really hate her like this?

"Martha?" Sam's voice brought her down to earth. He sat down next to here, so close that Martha could smell his cheap perfume. He looked dreamy up close, such a beautiful man that it was ridiculous. "Come back."

"I'm back." She said showing a sad smile.

"He really got you there." Dean said. Martha didn't notice that Dean was standing a few steps away. Just like that, he sat next to her– although, not as close as Sam. "How are you feeling?"

Martha tried to rotate her wrist, but it hurt. She bit her lip when the pain shot up her arm. Despite being swollen, bruised and sore, the wrist was not broken.

"I'm okay." She said. "It's not broken."

Sam put a hand in his pocket and took out a blue handkerchief.

"Give me your wrist." Martha held out her wrist and Sam wrapped the handkerchief around her skin, but did not tight the knot at first. "This will hurt."

"I know." She said. Sam tight the knot around her wrist with such force that Martha let out a scream and withdrew her hand. "Blimey, Sam!"

"You're a doctor, Martha." Sam said. "I thought you knew pain."

"On others, not on me!" She snapped. Martha took a deep breath, dealing with the pain with her eyes closed. She felt a knot forming in her throat and swallowed hard, her eyes began to sting from the tears that fought their way out. "I was good wife."

She said looking at Sam, with her eyes on the verge of tears, but not quite. "Yes, I've made some mistakes. I failed him, I failed what being married meant, but…I did my best. I did my best."

"Doesn't look like it." Dean said bluntly. Over Martha's head, Sam gave his older brother a hard look, but Dean just shrug. "What? It's true! You obviously did something wrong…"

Martha got up in one jump. Behind her back, Sam punched Dean's shoulder so hard that he was left numb for a minute or two.

"Look, I know I failed, I know did a terrible job as his wife, but…nonetheless, Mickey would never, _ever, _do this to me." Martha said facing the brothers with her hand up. "He's not violent, sarcastic or cold like he was just now. He is kind, lovable and respects other people."

"Some people change." Sam claimed. "And one is never the same after a heartbreak."

"No, no…Not Mickey." She said. "Rose broke up with him, so she could travel with the Doctor and he wasn't this angry. Worse than that, she strung him along for months, while she was _flying_ from planet to planet with the Doctor and he was not as mad as he is now."

"You know what?" Dean said. "I keep hearing this _Doctor_ a lot, who is this guy?"

Martha looked away. "That's not important."

"I kinda thing it is. He keeps popping up…"

"This is not about the Doctor, Dean." Martha snapped. "Mickey would never treat me like this. He would never do it. I know him! Many times he had rows with his mates, but he'd never treat them like this. He would never in a million years act in such way."

"Okay, then what do you think?" Sam asked "Do you think he was…_possessed?"_

"What?"

"Well, in our business, when someone acts completely different from what they really are, normally is due to possession." Sam explained. "You know, a demon from hell entering a person's body and messing around with them."

Martha looked at Sam with a puzzled look.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"More than you think." Dean said. "Demons crawl out of hell every day."

Martha shook her head.

"No, no…I don't think that's it."

"What do you think it is?" Sam wondered. "Is it…like…_alien?"_

"When he grabbed me, I felt something. Like…" Martha bit her lip, remembering the feeling she had when Mickey's fingers almost crushed her bone into powder. "Metal."

"Metal?" Both brothers asked.

* * *

Gonzo was walking down the hall. He had the respect and worship of all his mates in the team. He was Mickey's best friend, right hand and second in command. He had military background, for he had been a British soldier back in the day and had two trips to Afghanistan of experience. He always knew Earth was not alone in this universe, so when he got the call from his General sending him to secret organization that fought aliens, he wasn't too surprised. He wore the UNIT symbol proudly on his chest for many years; he had met Jack Harkness giving a helping hand whenever Torchwood needed. He assisted the Doctor many times, whenever he needed help and stood down when he ordered (Gonzo admired the Doctor, he could see a warrior from miles away and the Doctor – even though he claimed he'd left those years behind, still had every ounce of warrior in him.)

Gonzo knew Mickey very well. He got to know that man like the palm of his hand and he knew that Mickey could be tough, could be hard and stubborn, but he would never react so viscerally to a person. He would never be so cold or even raise his voice to anyone. So, following his instinct and knowing what UNIT could do, he knew that there was something terribly wrong with his best friend.

He was walking down the hall, tall and proud. His brown hair, shaved on the sides, was neatly combed back; his back straight, his hands alongside his body and his dark eyes looking forward. His fellow comrades all saluted him when he passed by, but Gonzo only gave them a nod acknowledging them.

He got to his first destination. A small room with two men sitting in two chairs, they were on the other side of the mirror both keeping eyes on the prisoners.

"I need you lot to go to the round. We'll go up there in half an hour." He said standing by the door.

"Gonzo, Mickey ordered us to stay here." One of them said. Gonzo squinted at him and saw him swallow hard.

"Yeah, Gonzo." The other said, in a single act of bravery. "We can't leave."

Gonzo looked at the two soldiers, giving them a look so cold the soldiers shivered.

"You know I hate to repeat myself." Gonzo warned.

The soldiers immediately rose from their chairs and left the room empty. Gonzo took a look at the window and saw Sam wrapping something around Martha's wrist.

While Mickey was a democratic leader, if allowed, Gonzo would turn this democracy in a dictatorship. He had the character for it.

He walked out of the room, a few steps further – about five or seven – he faced another two soldiers that were guarding the doors like watch dogs.

"Take a walk, lads." He said.

"But, Mickey said…" One of them started. Gonzo took a step forward, he was taller than the youngster and looked down on him.

"Did you all take the day off to try and annoy me?" He asked abruptly. "I'm _ordering_ you to take a walk. Make a round, see if everyone's ready." He ordered. The soldiers traded looks. "Why are you still here?"

Confused they stepped away from the door and started walking down the poorly lighted hall. Gonzo stood behind the door, although it was heavy metal, he could hear Martha's voice perfectly. He grabbed the giant handle, pulled and opened the door, that screeched loudly once moved. Gonzo found Martha looking at him with a confused look in her face, behind her Sam and Dean got up calmly and stood behind her like bodyguards.

"You're right." Gonzo said walking into the room, leaving the door open and closing it behind it. Immediately the trio though they were stuck inside a room with one of them. "It was metal."

"Who are you?" Sam wondered.

"I come in peace, gentlemen. Believe or not, I'm one of the good guys."

"Wait…" Martha said. "I know your face."

"Yes, yes you do." Gonzo said. "Thomas Gonzales. You can call me Gonzo."

"You were one of the soldiers that wanted in on my team. I actually read your file." Martha said. "I was very impressed, although now I'm slightly disappointed."

"Why?" Gonzo wondered, keeping his head high.

"Because you fighting against UNIT. We got you, we trained you, we made you better and now you stab us in the back."

"_We? _I thought you were out, at least that's what I heard." Gonzo said. He let out a crooked smile. "I guess it's true what they say, one can never really leave UNIT."

"What do you want, _amigo?" _Dean asked. Gonzo looked at him, losing his smile immediately. He looked back at Martha.

"The Mickey you saw, it's not the Mickey you and I know. He's been my best friend since I got here, I know this man as much or more than you – "He stopped himself mid-sentence. "I'm getting ahead of myself; maybe I should go back a little.

"One time, a three days ago, we were caught when we were closing in on the wall. We managed to fight some of them, but we lost many brothers, one of them was Mickey. I saw them carry him into the truck and ride off.

We were all back here, coming up with a plan to back and rescue our leader when…" Gonzo looked at Martha and raised an eyebrow. "_He _walked in. Mickey and the others we left behind. Not a scratch on their bodies, when I saw them being beaten and dragged away. They were all different; cold, hard, _lifeless._

"The first thing he did was walk in that office with the ones he came back with and stay there for hours. When he got out, I asked him what happened, was he alright…he didn't answer me. In fact, he bloody well ignored me. After that, he's been walking around with those other five men and when he's alone, he's locked in that office.

"I grew suspicious, of course and started watching him, that's when I saw it…"

"Saw what?" Sam asked.

"The office door was slightly open, so I walked over and I saw it. Mickey was sitting down in his chair, but his head…what metal." Sam and Dean traded confused looks, but Martha walked up to Gonzo.

"Are you saying he's a cyborg?"

"Yes…"

"What, like Terminator?" Dean asked. Both of them looked back at him.

"Worse than that." Martha said. "One thing is to have a cyborg that knows what it is and acts like a machine, another is to create a cyborg and imprint on it a human life. Give him a history, feelings, power of thinking and decision making. Basically, he's a clone. Mickey's evil clone."

"They took all the bad feelings he felt for you and made them more intense." Gonzo said. "If he was hurt because of the way your relationship ended, being human…"

"As a cyborg, he hates her…" Sam concluded. "So, where's the _real _Mickey?"

Gonzo crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe he's there." He pointed to the direction where Kaputznya was. "Probably, just waiting to be eaten…"

"Whoah!" Martha said. "_Eaten?"_

Gonzo looked at Martha with a confused look. His eyes fell on the binder that sat a few steps away, thrown in fit of anger.

"You haven't seen it?" He said. Gonzo walked over and picked up the binder from the floor. He opened it and, instead of papers, there was a touchscreen pad. "Tell me, Martha what did you find back at UNIT'S HQ?"

"About Ghost City?" Martha asked and Gonzo nodded while touching the pad. "UNIT reports, police reports, phone records and the map..."

"All fake." Gonzo said without looking up.

"Yes, I know that now." Martha said. "I got the pictures, voice records and other things with the help of the Torchwood team."

"Well…" Gonzo showed the touch screen. "I'm about to show you something that will change the game, for good. You wanted to know what happened in Ghost City, you thought those people had magically vanished into thin air. I tell you that UNIT allowed a monster in our planet, he killed the people of that town and left something behind. That something is UNIT's biggest mistake and they are trying to hide it the best way they can. We, Ipsilon, will not allow it. "

He handed the touch screen to Martha and, alongside Sam and Dean, she waited for the video to start playing.

* * *

"_Is the camera on, Yvette?"_

"_I…I don't know…"_

"_Well, do you see a red light?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then it's on. Bring it. We'll put it here, by the trees."_

_The camera moved as it was being carried under a young woman's arm, whose face remained a mystery. She placed the camera facing the tree line, directly pointed at the Kaputznya. The night was dark, full of creepy shadows and forms made by the trees and bushes. The stars covered the dark moonless sky._

"_How long?" A man asked. He spoke English, but his accent was so present, that a simple sentence was hard to process. _

"_Humm…two minutes, I think." The woman had an accent, although not as strong as the man's_

"_How will it start?"_

"_Marco, I've told you…"_

"_Well, tell me again" He demanded. They were speaking from behind the cameras, so their face was not visible on the sight of the town. _

"_Well, when it arrives we are supposed to let it land and do whatever it has do to in Kaputznya, then we make sure it leaves. We are here to record the event, make sure everything is alright and assist in case of need." There was a heavy sigh. "Let's hope everything goes okay."_

"_What if it doesn't?"_

"_Well, then the Major __Kravchuk will have our heads."_

_There was silence. The wind blew strong making the camera tremble a bit. Above their heads the sound of an airplane made notice._

"_You know he is against this, right?"_

"_The Major? Doesn't look like it. What is UNIT getting in return? Lethal gas, the cure of some strange disease we never heard of, minerals from their planet…"_

"_And you think that's not enough, Yvette?"_

"_I think human beings should not have a price! We are not mice, Marco. They are selling us to them." _

"_It's business, Yvette."_

"_It's slaughter."_

_All of the suddenly, the image started to blur and showing interference, it started to tremble and was disfigured. The noise that itself heard was scary. It was like a bomb coming down from the sky at full speed._

"_Marco!" Yvette yelled. "Look!"_

_Whatever Marco saw, terrified him, because he went silent and only gasped. The camera was still pointing at Kaputznya, but it was visible that everything was turning red by the second. The trees, the ground, the bushes, Kaputznya outline was red as blood. _

_A buzzing sound cut through air. The type of sound that makes you want to cover your ears or want to be deaf, due to it being so agonizing. Marco and Yvette's screams were muffled by that annoying sound, which was similar to the sound of thick long nails scratching a chalkboard._

_The city of Kaputznya was completely red and whatever was coming was right on top of them. Then, the image disappeared…_

* * *

"What happened?" Dean asked. All three of them looked up at Gonzo.

"You'll see." Gonzo put his finger on the video's timeline putting it forward. Exactly thirty minutes later, the image was back on…

* * *

_This time it showed bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. They were so clear, they were almost grey._

_"I don't know what happened." He looked around with a genuinely confused look in his face. "How did I get here? Oh my God..."_

_Marco looked around, with the panic growing inside him. "Where did everybody go?"_

_Marco started walking down a street. He turned the camera in his hand, while passing a police car that had crashed against a tree, with no one inside. Around him, was chaos and never ending destruction. _

_He showed the image of a street – the same street Martha had photos of – and it was completely deserted and chaotic. There were clothes on the street, cars piled up against each other, hammered against walls or just parked in the middle of the road. The ground was covered in broken glass, metal, wood. Everything around him was darkness, only the emergency street lights – that had been placed there earlier that day - were on giving the town this greenish sick mood. _

"_Ugh. This smell." He turned the camera around to film himself. "It smells like something burning, but rotten at the same time. It's nauseating."_

_He turned the camera around, filming his surroundings when…he saw her._

"_YVETTE!" He yelled at her. Yvette had her back to Marco, she was standing a few steps away all dressed in black, with her hair of the same color falling down her back. Marco walked to her, but she did not move. "Yvette?"_

_He spoke in their mother language, but she did not answer. _

"_Yvette?" _

_Carefully, he walked up from behind her. When he faced Yvette, he saw how pale she was and his blood froze in his veins. She had her eyes closed, her back straight and seemed made of marble. The contrast between her black hair and fair skin was horror movie worthy. One more time he called her name, but stopped before doing it again, when he saw what was coming out of her mouth: Dripping at first, but then sliding down the corners of her mouth was this black liquid. _

"_Yvette?"_

_On her forehead, branded into her skin was the symbol of Ghost City. Her eyes shot open, showing them black and immense. Black veins pulsed from her neck and cheek, like back roads on a map. She looked straight at him, then right into the eye of the camera._

_"Marco." She said in a whisper, making more black juice come out of her mouth. "My dear, Marco."_

* * *

"What is this?" Martha asked looking at Gonzo. She didn't realize how much she was trembling. This footage made her so confused and scared she could barely think.

"That is Gayen, the Devour from the planet Igrabedh in the Galaxy of Exagon. She's a hunter and a destroyer. She is a beast! Gayen saw our planet, thought we were funny little creatures and it would be so good to make a new Igrabedh. She wanted to eat us all. UNIT stopped her and demanded that she left our planet alone, that's when she made the deal: Give me humans and I'll give you knowledge and peace."

"So, UNIT arranged a small town and offered it to her. She would come, do her business, then leave our planet. For good. "

"What happened to the people?" Sam asked, he took was in shock.

"They died." Gonzo said. "Gayen came in her true form, fed on them in one shot, then turned their bodies into dust – it was a windy night, so the remains flew with the wind. Yvette and the rest of her crew rushed to the scene, but were vaporized - how Marco survived, is still a mystery to us. The police came in seconds later and followed the same fate.

"After she was done, UNIT was receiving their award. The first black down was staged; it was the signal for Gayen to come down to earth. The second was when she left. "

"And Yvette?" Dean asked. "What happened to her? Why did she turn into that? Hell...what exactly is she?!"

"Yvette was the one and only mistake that could've happen. Gayen got into her system, but did not kill her and turned her into a beast. How it happen? We don't know, but it did. Gayen was a monster and, what she was made it's way into Yvette and turned her into a monster. She's not human any more, she's not alive and she's the reason UNIT has a wall outside Kaputznya. She's the only one inside, they're keeping her in. Trying to make her a secret, so no one would know what happened."

"UNIT has been keeping a monster under locked key? For all this time?" Sam wondered confused. "How does that happen?"

"It simply does." Gonzo explained. He looked at Martha. "Do you see now what Ipsilon does what it does? UNIT didn't kill Yvette, they kept her locked in and have been feeding _people _ to her. UNIT made a mistake by giving the city of Kaputznya to Gayen, they made things worse when they didn't kill the sole survivor and will keep doing it. UNIT does not care about anything else but themselves."

Martha closed her eyes and imagined Mickey trapped in a room with Yvette. She imagined him being ripped to shreds by a that monster.

"And Mickey's there." Martha said. "You said they were going to feed him?"

"Yvette is hungry. All the time." He said. "From time to time you'll see a big prision van going in with inmates. When the van comes out, it's empty."

"We need to go in and bring Mickey back, before the worst happens." Martha demanded. "I'm not gonna let Mickey in there. Even if he hates me."

"How are we going in?" Sam asked. "Don't forget, we have to fight off _Terminator _Mickey."

"We need to move fast. We are going on another round upstairs, it will be the perfect cover up." Gonzo walked to the door, when he opened it he saw three soldiers standing there. "You lot, get in there."

The young soldiers got in with a confused look.

"Take off your uniforms." Gonzo ordered. The soldiers traded confused looks, not understanding what was this all about. "NOW!"

Gonzo's scream was so loud that made all of them jump. The soldiers started to remove their clothes one by one.

"What are they doing?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, we are going in." Gonzo said.

"Won't UNIT see us?" Sam asked.

"The uniforms are pretty much the same." Martha said. Quickly she took off her leather jacket and start unbuttoning her pants. Sam looked at her with eyes wide open. "No time for chivalry now."

As they were changing into their new clothes, Gonzo turned to the naked soldiers with a menacing look.

"One word from you and I'll have you all in detention." Gonzo showed a creepy smile and he said these words. "God knows, I love having soldiers in detention."

He turned to the trio who were almost formally dressed and clapped his hands.

"Shall we, lads?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! How are you guys? New chapter. Hope you like it. I may change a thing or two, but I'll let you know. Enjoy! Remember, reviews are love.

PS: I've altered some parts, corrected some mistakes. I think it's okay now. :D

* * *

**XIV**

**IF ONE DOOR OPENS,**_** ALL**_** DOORS OPEN…**

Gonzo lead the way into a small room. He moved aside so Martha, Dean and Sam could walk in and when he spotted a couple of cared free soldiers passing by, he immediately whistled at them.

"Stop gossiping around like two college girls and come here!" The two soldiers ran to Gonzo and saluted him. "Listen, if Mickey comes around the corner, knock on my door three times, understood?"

They nodded and stood behind the door. When Gonzo closed the door the trio removed the balaclavas.

"God! How can you breathe in these?" Martha said abandoning hers.

"It takes practice." Gonzo walked to his big desk. "Come, I need to show you this."

He took place behind his desk, while Sam, Martha and Dean stood on the other side. Gonzo turned on the desk lamp, illuminating a black flat screen that was on top of the table. He touched the screen and it immediately demanded identification. Gonzo wrote the password, so fast that none of them managed to understand what it was. The screen showed a small circle and the sentence _loading map_. Seconds later a 3D projection of the town Kaputznya slowly loaded in front of their eyes.

"Holy…" Dean said looking at the projection. "This is some Star Trek crap."

The projection showed the town of Kaputznya. Byte by byte, all the small houses, the church, the park with the gazebo, the main road with all the shops, took form in a blue and white design.

Now, around the town a wall was forming in the shape of a hexagon with one main gate separating Kaputznya from the world.

"This is what Kaputznya is now" Gonzo pointed. "A ghost town, surrounded by a massive wall."

"So, how do we get in?" Sam asked looking at the projection, which was now fully loaded and was slowly rotating on itself.

Gonzo leaned forward, his face just inches away from the projection, looking directly at Martha. "One thing first: What will you do once you are inside?"

The Winchester brothers also looked at Martha waiting for an answer. Not just any answer, but the right one.

"I'm here to get Mickey back…" Martha said.

"I thought you came here to find out the truth."

"I did. I don't like what I found out." She said. "But, Mickey is in danger...

"Yes, I know that. The truth is staring you in the face, what will you do?"

Martha looked at the town that was now fully loaded in front of her. The people who had died, burnt to dust then blown in the wind deserved an ending. This had been a big mistake, the biggest of all and it bugged Martha that it had been fed all this time. That's why, whomever she asked at UNIT, never gave her direct answers, that's why she had found so many blocks in her investigation, because the people at UNIT knew that keeping Yvette in her new condition was a risk. A high risk. This would be the type of thing that the Doctor would condemn. He would not allow Yvette do die, but he would probably sent her back to be with her own kind or just sent her away into some lost dimension. He would never, _ever, _keep her alive and feed her people.

That moment, Martha made a decision. She leaned over the table looking at the projection of Kaputznya and now, more than ever, she was playing for the human race. Not on UNIT's side, not on Ipsilon's side.

"UNIT shouldn't have allow this to keep going. The right procedure would be, the moment they had arrive and seen Yvette, they should've killed her on the spot. Then, clean the mess and find a cover story, not this…not this way. It needs to be stopped."

"Do you see now what UNIT has become?" Gonzo asked. Martha swallowed hard and thought about the Doctor and what would he think about all of this. He would be mad. So mad and disappointed.

"UNIT made bad decisions, that doesn't make it a rogue institution."

"You keep_ defending_ them." Gonzo said showing a disappointed smile. "Can't you see, that they are the real monsters?"

"I'm not defending…"

"You're justifying its means, which is worse!" Gonzo accused.

"What do you want to do then? Erase UNIT? Destroy it for good?" Martha wondered "How would we defend ourselves when the aliens come and claim our planet as theirs? Who would help us?"

"We would help ourselves." Gonzo claimed. "We would fight for our planet and _not _sell it."

"Well, what you're offering is not exactly the grand prize, is it?" Sam cut in. "I mean, you guys want to fight a war against _aliens_. Do you honestly see a victory in that? 'Cause I sure don't. UNIT made a bad decision not killing Yvette, not shutting this whole thing down and feeding this mystery, yes it did…but I'm sure they did more good than bad any day and that they have the _means _necessary to defend Earth against any attack."

"Tell that to the innocent lives who turned to ashes and got blown in the wind!" Gonzo snapped. "What do you know about battles and peace or what's good for the human race?"

"Trust me, pal…" Dean said with arms crossed over his chest. "We know more than you think."

Gonzo looked at Dean in the eye, reading his soul like a raven.

"We are here to save Mickey and shut this operation down." Martha said. "Now, are you going to tell us or you're going to keep the fun for yourself?"

Gonzo looked at the projection. He wanted to bring back his best friend and keep going with his mission. If that meant he had to work with Martha Jones and the Winchesters, he would.

"This is Kaputznya. Small town, no more than one thousand and fifty five people used to live here." Gonzo touched the projection and the design of the town disappeared, only remaining the outline of the buildings. "We will focus on the wall."

He touched the projection once more and this time the frame changed. Now they were viewing the wall of Kaputznya from above. The first thing, Dean said was:

"It's a hexagon."

"Yes, yes it is." Gonzo agreed. "Kaputznya was built on a slightly uneven ground, so parts of it have houses and others are just open field. In order to get cover the area, the wall around it had to have the shape of a hexagon."

"There are six sides to a hexagon, therefore there are six entrances to Kaputznya – not counting the main gate. On every edge of the hexagon, there's a small corridor that leads to a security door. Got it?" The trio nodded. It was easy to understand. "Good. Now, this is where it gets tricky: On every door there's an armed foot soldier. They stay in their posts for ten minutes and then move clockwise to the next door. It takes exactly, three to four minutes –depending on the soldier - for him to move from one door to the other.

"To top that, every hour the shifts change. The soldiers who were on guard go in, another six come out and take their places. This change takes place in less than 10 seconds, that's how long the doors are open before they are locked, to open again an hour later.

"This door system at the wall is controlled by one main generator, that it's under Kaputznya..."

"Under?" Sam asked. "Is it likes this? A WW2 bunker?"

"No, it was built under Kaputznya back in 1986. One door opens, all doors open – one door closes, all close. The gates are controlled manually, the lights, water, electricity come from the cities system….Questions?"

Gonzo raised his eyes and looked at the trio, who had a very confused look on their faces.

"How…How are we going in, with all of this?" Dean asked. "I mean, I'm guessing the guards on the doors are _not_ the only form of surveillance…"

"Of course not." Gonzo said.

"Oh good! It was almost too easy…" Dean answered in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't lose hope, Dean." Gonzo pointed at the projection. He touched the south part of the hexagon and it zoomed in. "If you want to get in, the south entrance is the best way to do so."

* * *

The soldiers on the outside of the door, stood side by side each one looking at one side of the corridor. They had one job: If Mickey showed up, they had to knock on the door three times. If they didn't, Gonzo would have their souls. Sure enough, the sound of steps came from the left wing.

"Is it him?" The first one asked.

The corridor was long enough, so if it were indeed Mickey, they would have time to stall. And what do you know…it was Mickey. However, he wasn't alone. With him were the soldiers who had been captured a few days earlier. The moved fast, with precise steps well coordinated.

"Bollocks." The second said. "Knock on the door, I'll stall."

"He's gonna tear your head off."

"Rather him, than Gonzo."

The young soldier walked up to the party, meeting them halfway. He stopped and saluted, but Mickey didn't show any signs of slowing down, nor did his mates. As if the soldier were invisible, Mickey and his party passed by him, knocking him down.

Just as Mickey was approaching the door, the soldier stepped away and saluted. Mickey didn't acknowledge him and was ready to open the door when Gonzo did it for him.

"Are we clear?!" He screamed at three soldiers. Two of them relatively tall and the last one shorte. All three were using balaclavas and had their eyes glued to the ground.

"Yes, sir." They answered.

"Now get the hell outta my sight, before I make your life miserable!"

The three soldiers practically ran out of the room. They were almost clear, if not Mickey hadn't screamed:

"HEY!" The soldiers froze. Slowly they turned around to face their leader, with their eyes glued to the floor. "What am I, invisible? Where's my salute?"

Immediately, the soldiers saluted, but Mickey didn't even bother to take a good look at their faces and went inside the moment the soldiers raised their gaze.

* * *

"You know what, Sammy? This adventure is actually a good idea…" Dean whispered through his balaclava.

The trio was far in the back, of what it seemed to be a big garage. There were parked jeeps as far as the eye could see. They were surrounded by soldiers who were whispering to each other, some comparing knifes, other loading their guns and checking if they were all packed.

Mickey had summoned every single member to the garage area, but no one knew exactly why.

"Thank you…I guess…" Sam whispered back.

"Yes, it's always a good plan…" Dean shot back."…until it isn't."

Sam, who stood on Martha's right side, looked at his brother. "Well, I'm for bringing you in this but we owed her."

"I see..." Dean said. "Next time we find a doctor who fights aliens for a secret british organization, remind me to walk the other direction."

"Why are you so grumpy, all of the sudden?" Sam asked. Dean snorted. Sam looked at his brother with a offended look. "What? What is it?"

"Is just that, once_ again_, we seem to be in trouble over a female, Sam."

Martha looked over at Dean; An offended look was visible through her balaclava.

"Does that happen often?"

"I don't know. Ask you _boyfriend _over there." Dean said. Now, he meant the word to be a joke, but he didn't expect for Martha to turn to Sam with an inquisitive look on her face. Sam faced her, with a look that showed just as much surprise.

"Well…?" Martha asked.

Sam didn't have a change to answer, the big garage door opened and Mickey made his way in. The soldiers all stood up with their back straight, feet apart and hands behind their backs. The silence that fell seemed to weigh thousands, no one said a word, not one soldier moved. All eyes were on Mickey, his party and Gonzo that came a few seconds later with a worried face. In a swift move, Mickey jumped on top of one of the jeeps.

"Enough playing around, we are going in Kaputznya tonight." He said immediately. Martha's eyes went to Gonzo, who looked down and had hard face on. He was clearly angry. "I've given instructions to your superiors and they will tell you exactly what to do, where do to go and whom to shoot. We are going in though, strong and ruthless. Kaputznya is going down, tonight. Who's with me?"

The soldiers agreed by letting out a tribal roar and stomping their feet. Mickey jumped out of the car and landed a few steps away from Gonzo. They exchanged intense looks; Mickey left Gonzo behind, but not without a shoulder bump.

Gonzo watched Mickey go and waited for most soldiers to leave the area, and then he looked at the trio who were still at the back and motioned them to a nearby Humvee. Discretely all four got into the big black car.

"What's happening?" Martha asked sitting next to Gonzo.

"We need to move fast. I need you three go to inside, get Mickey and leave. Things are about to get ugly…"

He turned the key into ignition and the engine roared…

"STOP THAT CAR!" Someone ordered. Mickey was back, accompanied by the naked rookies that took Sam, Dean and Martha's place in the interrogation room. Immediately all eyes were on the Humvee. "GONZO, GET OUT OF THE CAR. SLOWLY."

"Crap." Gonzo said. He looked at Martha. "Go. Keep driving. Don't stop until you're at the wall; don't turn the lights on, drive in the dark so they won't see you."

"I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Mickey screamed one more time. This time when they looked outside, the remaining soldiers had them at gun point.

"OKAY!" Gonzo opened the door, held his hands out first then got out completely, closing the door with his foot. Inside, Martha took his place behind the wheel and Sam occupied the other seat in the front.

Mickey looked at Martha.

"Don't you do it." He said. "Don't you even dare."

Martha turned the ignition key and stomped the gas pedal, making the Humvee jump. Bullets came flying from all directions, hitting the glass proof windows, grazing the hood of the car and bouncing off the rims. Martha turned to the slope that led to the surface, trying hard not to slow down, but managed to dodge the soldiers that were in front of her. She was driving so fast that the car jumped a few feet in the air before hitting the surface.

Martha kept hitting the pedal, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"Martha..." Dean started. The car shook violently, when Martha averted a big rock in front of her. "Martha!" She kept going as fast as she could, going on a straight line, not looking back. "MARTHA, GODDAMMIT, SLOW DOWN!"

Sam looked at Martha and put a hand on her hand. "You don't have lights. Slow down, before you hit something and kill us."

As if Sam's voice got to her, Martha slowed down a bit, but kept going. The wall was to their left, they were so much closer to Kaputznya than they thought. They passed the main gates, doors six, five and stopped the car behind a big tree, closer to door number four.

They got out of the car and made the rest of the walk on foot. According to Gonzo, only one soldier would be at the door, but for their surprise there were five standing here. Martha took a deep breath and made a move to get out of the shadows, but Sam held her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"You can't go against them by yourself!"

"Watch me." Martha let go of Sam and stepped out of shadows, walking right to soldiers.

When the soldiers saw her, it was too late. With a fast kick, Martha knocked the first one to the ground and got ready for the others with a first clenched and ready to fight.

Sam and Dean came up from behind and grabbed the other two. Dean knocked the second out with a single punch, while Sam kicked the third in the stomach, pushed him against the wall and hit him twice over the head.

Dean took the fourth one into a chokehold from behind, Sam helped by holding the soldier's nose, for him to pass out faster. Once the man was down, Dean and Sam checked out Martha who was still going one on one with the last guard.

Sam was ready to help, but Dean held his brother.

"I think she has it."

The guard tried to hit Martha twice, but she dodged it gracefully. Martha saw an opening and went straight for the finale; a kick in the stomach, two strong hits right in the jaw and a final jab to the back of the head. Immediately, the solder was out cold.

Martha looked at the Winchesters. Dean had an impressed look on his face and almost clapped

"Not bad, doctor Jones. Not bad." He said.

Sam's face was a weird mixture between surprise and lust. Martha showed him a cocky smile, but it vanished quickly when she saw the cameras above the door pointing right at them.

"Oh no…" As in answer, the sound of cars made itself be heard. Beyond the dead trees, one could see the lights coming in their direction. "Which one are they?"

"I'm guessing Ipsilon." Sam said. From the sides, came the sound of people running fast. "And I'm guessing these ones coming are UNIT."

They were trapped. Ipsilon was coming, ready to take locked them away and UNIT would propably do the same - if not worse. Martha turned to the brothers and asked:

"Can you open the door?"

Sam and Dean both tried to kick in the door, but it remained shut . They tried again twice, but the door did not move an inch.

"It's locked." Sam answered. The lights approached rapidly, so did the soldiers on foot. Soon they would be surrounded.

"I'll fix that." Dean said. He took out from his pocket, a knife. He approached the touchscreen on the side of the door and tore out the front screen. Inside it were all blue, red, yellow wires and small lights. Without thinking, without even imagining the consequences, Dean took the wires in his hand and cut all of them at once.

Immediately, the door shot open, but all the lights around them were out. They had fallen into complete darkness.

* * *

In Kiev, Major Bohdan was now staring at the big computer screen that showed a big DANGER sign right on Kaputznya. The sign was screaming for two minutes straight and the computer voice saying "WARNING. WARNING. WARNING" was already driving him mad. He walked around screaming in Ukranian demanding answers, calling people. The last thing he needed was for Kaputznya to become a bigger problem that it already was. He knew what was behind that wall and Major Bohdan knew that the doors were there not to keep people from coming in, but keeping things for getting_ out_. Without doors, everything would come out.

"Sir, all Kaputznya systems are down. They have no power." One of the analysts said.

"Get it back on. NOW!"

"Sir, the generator...is damaged."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Major asked. He knew exactly what it meant, but he hoped it could probably not be as bad as he thought.

"The power is out, sir. All of the doors are open."

The Major's heart stopped immediately. He looked at the red letters and felt a pinch of panic.

"Get me London, right now!" He slammed his hands on the table. "I'm ending this."

* * *

General Winston was in his office signing some last minute papers. He wasn't even supposed to be working today, but he came in this afternoon to sign this urgent matter. This afternoon he would be spending some time with his wife and children.

He had just finished signing his last paper, when a young analyst ran into his office.

"Sir! Call from Kiev."

"Put it on hold…"

"But, sir..."

"I'm not here. You did not see me."

"It's about Kaputznya, sir." The General stopped writing and looked up. "_Emergency_ call, sir."

He looked at his analyst and knew that his family day was over, before it even began.

"Don't leave."

General picked up his phone and listened to what Major Bohdan had to say. The General grew paler and paler, the blood froze in his veins and he started to have cold sweats. After the conversation was done, the General got up and put the phone back in his place:

"Emergency protocol." The General looked at the analyst." Prepare Project R.A.V.E.N."

The analyst's eyes grew bigger.

"P-Project R.A.V.E.N, sir? But...that's..."

"I know exactly what it is, Miss Bowden." The General cut in. "This science experiment has been going for far too long. We will be shutting it down...for good. Start countdown." The General sat back down. "And call my wife...tell her..I won't be coming home for the next seventy two hours."

* * *

Back in the USA, Major Bellick walked down the hall surrounded by his analysts and Bailey. His night was almost over and he was glad it was over. However, when he saw Jack Harkness coming towards him, he knew things could go bad in one second.

"Well, well…Look what the cat dragged in…" He said passing by Jack Harkness, as if he hadn't seen him standing right there. "Can you walk and talk at the same time, Captain?"

"This is an urgent matter, Major." Jack said walking behind him.

"Is this about this pub of yours, Captain?"

"No, sir. This is a serious matter."

"Oh, I bet." The Major answered. He took one of the files that the analyst was holding and started reading. "Do tell I have other things to do..."

"It's about Martha Jones." He said. Bailey, who was walking right beside Jack, looked at him. "She's not here." The Major did not answer; he kept walking down the hall whilst reading. "She's with the Winchester brothers."

Immediately, he stopped. The Major turned around and looked at Jack. "Why is she with them? Where are they?"

From down the hall came an analyst running like a madman. "MAJOR!" He yelled while running. "MAJOR!"

The Major turned towards him and yelled back. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

The soldier stopped abruptly, nearly falling, and said: "Emergency protocol activated from London, sir. Project R.A.V.E.N."

"What?" He asked growing paler. "Why?"

"I knew it..." Jack said.

"What do you know, Jack?" The Major demanded looking at him.

"Kaputznya's system is down." Jack cut in. "They have no power. All doors are open." He looked Bellick right in the eye "Martha Jones and Sam and Dean Winchester are there."

"What are they doing there?"

"What do you think?! It's Martha, do you honestly believe she let Ghost City slide?" Jack fought back. "You have to send in people to get them out of there in time…"

The Major swore under his breath, looked back at the analyst "Is the project on?"

"Yes, sir. London gave it permission, sir." The analyst two a deep breath " Two hours until launch."

The Major grazed his fingers through his hair, thinking about what to do. London was UNIT's headquarters, they were the top dogs. So, if an order came from London, other cells could not overwrite or not fulfill. Being a representation of UNIT in the US, they had to stand down and let London launch the project.

"You have to do something." Jack said.

For the first time, Bellick looked genuinely worried and scared.

"Bailey!" The leader of the Delta team saluted. "Get you and your team ready to go to Kaputznya. DO IT NOW!"

"I want to go too." Jack stepped in.

The Major looked right at him.

"I knew you're the one whose been given Martha information." He said. "You've been feeding this mystery to her..."

"I did what the Doctor ordered." Jack said. "The only one who could solve this was Martha, he told me so. I'm going."

"Yes, yes you are." The Major. "Even you didn't want to go, I would put you on that bloody plane myself."

* * *

In Kaputznya, right under everyone's feet, was a holding cell. This cell was the last one in a long hall, that looked just like a horror movie scenario. The door opened just so slightly, as if someone had unlocked it. It stood like that for a few more seconds, before a pale, thin hand pushed the door open all the way.

Yvette came out of the room with her long black hair and a simple dress, which was once white, but now was brown with dirt. She came out the room, stumbling and trembling, not being able to stand her own weight.

A group of armed men came down the stairs that led to the long hall. They had flashlights with them, which nearly blinded her. She covered her eyes with her hands and took a few steps sound of their voices made her dizzy and confused. She went back to her room, diving again into the darkness.

The soldiers approached the room, ready to close the door by hand and block the passage, when she came out again…

This time, she was not alone. Behind her stood more than they could count, all the same: black eyes, dark teeth, skinny and hungry…

So, very hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, guys! New chapter, even though I'm still recuperating from the Game of Thrones episode, The Red Wedding - I cried like a baby. I'm still in shock._ The North will not forget._

Anywway, here's another chapter. We are coming closer to the end. Enjoy! Remember, reviews are LOOOVE :D

3

STORY TIME

* * *

XV

**THE MONSTER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL**

Martha was a bit confused at the moment. She knew she had her eyes open, she could feel that her eyes were open, but she didn't see anything in front of her. She waved her hands in front of her eyes, but only saw darkness. Everything was pitch black and forever going. She was sitting against the door they had just opened, but then closed. The only thing she could hear was the loud thumping of her heart and her heavy breathing.

Martha touched the ground around her and found out she was sitting on dirt. She grabbed a handful of it and let it fall between her fingertips. By the temperature, the wind, the humidity and the smell, it was clear they were still outside. They had made it, they were on the other side of the wall.

"Dean…" Sam's voice made her jump. She looked to her left, hoping to see Sam, but she only saw darkness. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Dean answered a bit further. "I just grabbed the wires and …cut."

"You broke the circuit." Sam said. "Remember what Gonzo said: One door opens, _all _open."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was trying to save our asses back there." There was this weird sound. Dean was trying to get up and walk. "I can't see nothing, it's like…" There was a bumping sound, then silence.

"Dean?" Sam asked. When he didn't answered, Sam called louder "Dean!"

"I'm…I'm here…" Dean said in a low voice.

"What happened? Where are you?" Sam got up and tried his best to move towards his brother's voice, but tripped over Martha's feet and fell.

"Oh bloody hell, this is insane!" Martha said. She got up, checking out her pockets. Out of a small pocket, she took a flashlight, after a few tries it lit up. She looked for Sam, who was now getting up and then looked for Dean, who was bent over. "What's the matter, Dean?"

Dean stood up straight and showed his bloody nose.

"I went face first against this tree." He said pointing at the tree behind him. "Where did you get that?"

"Left pocket. You might have one." While Sam and Dean checked out their pockets looking for flashlights, Martha stepped away from the door. Now, with the help of the flashlight, she realized where she was: the woods.

Contrary to the view on the outside, that showed dead soil, dead trees, bushes and only rocks, on the inside there were big green trees, fertile ground and bushes. Now, she understood what that smell was, it the scent of wet dirty and woods.

"So…" Sam said with a flashlight of his own. "Which way should we go?"

"This way…" Dean said cleaning his nose. He led the way, moving straight forward. Sam followed him and Martha followed Sam. They had to be very careful, because the bushes were high, there were a lot of dead twigs on the ground and some tree branches were so low that it actually hit their heads a couple of times.

Martha fell behind She was thinking that she wasn't scared of a lot of things, she said so herself. In fact, a few years in UNIT made a lot of her fears ago away, but right now she was scared. This whole story was creeping her out. Involuntarily, her hands were shaking and her heart was beating fast, but Martha was making her best effort to stay composed and calm. Her goal was to get Mickey and get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Little did she know, that this was actually her only solution.

"I see something." Dean pointed out. He moved faster, followed by Sam and Martha. As they got closer, they could see streetlights and the end of the woods. "It's a road."

They ran out of the woods and got to the main road. This main road could be easily mistaken by any road in America, the only difference was that further south one could see the shadow of the wall separating Kaputznya from the world.

"Come on." Dean said again. "This way."He started jogging up the road, by himself

Martha was looking at the far wall. It was a scary image, like something taken out of dystopian novel.

"You okay?" Sam asked, gently puling Martha so she could face him.

Martha had her eyes locked on that wall and the scenario. For the first time, she wished she didn't know what she knew now. She was far better not knowing that had happened for real all those years ago. She felt Sam's fingers touch her chin, making her face him. He showed a concerned face. "Martha?"

"I'm scared." She confessed. As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Martha felt weird. It was as if she was announcing that she was weak in some way. So, before Sam could even say anything, she cut him off. "Before you even start, I'm not a damsel in distress and I do not need a knight in shining armor…"

"You know my story, you know my brother and what we do for a living…do I_ look_ like a knight in shining armor to you?" Martha slid her fingers through his hair, taking them away from his face. "It's okay to be scared." Sam said in a low voice, holding her hand. "I know you fight aliens and stuff, but I think this whole situation is a bit too much for you."

"Don't patronize me, Sam" Martha warned, taking her hand off his hair. A gesture that Sam quickly missed. "I can handle this."

"You just told me you were scared."

"I am, but I can fight it. I'm trained soldier, fear is _not_ an option."

Sam showed a smile that was the most adorable thing Martha had ever seen. Seeing him smile like that, calmed her and actually made her stop shaking.

"You are so…."

"Stubborn?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "I like it."

"Good." Sam was about to leave, when Martha held his hand a little longer. She kept looking at their hands intertwined and felt worm inside. "When we get out of here, I'm going to take you on a proper date."

"What, you're going to make an honest man outta me?"

"I can bloody well try."

Sam laced Martha's waist, closing in on her lips and bringing her closer. This was _not _the time nor the place, they knew that, but…they also didn't care. If Martha was scared, nervous or anxious before, now she was completely relaxed in Sam's arm. It was like chocolate sliding down a vanilla mountain. She let herself be kissed by Sam. A gentle kiss on the lips to reassure her, calm her down.

"Let's get out of here first, okay?" Sam said, kissing her cheek.

"_HEY! WHENEVER YOU LOVEBIRDS WANT TO JOIN ME, LET ME KNOW, YEAH?" _Dean screamed from far away. He was standing next to a car that had its doors open.

* * *

They ran to Dean's presence and found him under black Ford wagon from the 80's. Half of the car had been eaten by oxidation, its tires were almost completely flat and not to mention the thick layer of mud and dirt on the windshield.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Martha asked

Dean kept working under the car for a few more seconds. When he was over, he rolled from under the Ford van and jumped to his feet, cleaning his hands on his black uniform. "It's a car. An _American_ car. A classic."

"It's old!" Martha back fired. Both brothers stared back at her, as if she was the crazy one.

"Sammy, you need to teach your _girlfriend _what's the difference between classic and old." Dean said going inside the car. Sam rolled his eyes and Martha crossed her arms over her chest. Dean got into the wagon, sat behind the wheel. "Let's see what you can do."

Dean took out of his pocket a small knife and jabbed it into the keyhole. It took more seconds that he thought to get the wagon to come to life. For starters, it didn't start. Dean shook the failed attempt off and tried one more time; this time the wagon just sat there coughing like a sick man.

Dean punched the gas, one more time and as a surprise, the car grumbled. "Yeah, baby!"

But then…it drowned.

"No, no come on!" Dean gave it another go and the car growled, thrusting back and forth. "Come on…come on…"

Then again, it died.

"We can walk, Dean." Sam said.

Dean ignored his brother and continued to test the Ford. It growled, thrust, let out some smoke, but it ended drowning again. "Come on, baby. I know you can do it. Come on!"

"Dean, I don't think…" Martha started.

As if the car had heard Martha's disbelief, it roared back to life like a true Ford would.

* * *

Further away Yvette heard the noise and stopped whatever she was doing. As did her _friends. _ She had spent all these years recognizing and identifying every sound. She knew the sound a military truck, she knew how van full of inmates from the Ukranian prisons sounded like and she knew what an old Ford wagon sounded like. This was the latter and she was curious. Who could jump start a car in Kaputznya? Why would anyone do it? Better, why was anyone _inside? _

Her friends moved in closer to her, all focused on the clear noise they could hear from far away. To any other human, it would be impossible to see or hear as well as Yvette could. She wasn't even supposed to be alive, that she knew.

She remembered very little of her human life, but she had a vivid memory of that night. The alien came in a ball of red fire that hypnotized every single person. It was so compelling, worm and attractive. She didn't remember coming close enough to the action, but she felt the heat wave that washed over her. She managed to open her eyes ever so slightly and saw people being torn apart inch by inch. Clear as day, she remembered a young woman whose skin cracked into a million pieces, then break away leaving nothing but a small amount of ash in her place. After that it all went black and Yvette felt pain. So much pain inside, she felt she was going to explode. Something was ripping her insides, melting her organs, eating its way through bones and she woke up, she was different.

Yvette usually looked for comparisons with other commonly known monsters. Yvette wasn't a zombie, because zombies can't think, process and identify smells or taste, they are dead. The only thing in their minds is blood and meat. No, not her. Her brain was well alive and functioning better than human.

She thought of vampires also, but vampires are, besides being obviously dead, blood suckers. Blood is not everything. Although, Yvette had never seen the light of day, she knew she would not burn by it.

Yvette was something better, fast and stronger. At first, she acted like a zombie and every inmate that she got was eaten rapidly. However, as time passed by she began to think about breaking out, but she couldn't do it all by herself. So, she made some _friends. _It took some time - trial and error, many of them died - but eventually, she understood that biting her victims made them like her. The virus would mutate and lash itself to the hosts system and take over. She had a mental connection to her friends and they saw her as their leader.

So, at the moment, Yvette had about two hundred friends behind her eating the UNIT soldiers that had tried to stop her from coming out of her cell. The smell of fresh blood made her so hungry and yearning for more. The soldiers didn't even get a chance to fight for their lives or scream for help.

And what do you know, three little pigs in a wagon coming down the road just to meet her!

Her alien friends stood behind her watching the car come up the road. They all had black eyes, dirty and hungry. So very hungry.

"Let's go welcome out friends."

Like a bunch of animals, the friends start running down the road, pushing over cars and crawling over walls. They were heading for the wagon.

* * *

"How did you do this?" Martha asked sitting in the back. The van wobbled as it went down the road under Ukrainian speed limit. It only had one headlight, the rest were all out and, to make it all worse, the spaces between streetlights was getting bigger.

"You should know that I am a _magician _when it comes to cars." Martha let out a laugh and Dean looked at her through the crooked review mirror. "Sam, your girl doesn't believe me…"

"Believe him, Martha." Sam said looking over his shoulder. "He built the Impala from the ground up by himself."

"You didn't help?" Martha wondered, touching Sam's hair. He gave her a quick kiss on her wrist.

"He doesn't even let me drive."

"I let you drive, Sam. Don't go around telling people lies, it makes me look bad!" Dean fought back.

"You punched me once, because I took your car."

"You_ stole_ her from me, that's why I punched you." Dean said.

"_Her? _ Don't tell me you are the type of bloke that names his car." Martha said. Both brothers looked back at Martha. "Right?"

"The Impala she's…she's special." Sam said looking at his brother. He nodded.

"She is."

They kept going down the road. In their mind, they thought Kaputznya was actually a very small town with easy access, but they were wrong. It took them at least another fifteen minutes to find the first proof of human life: An abandoned gas station. It had two cars parked in the pump, with their doors open and clothes scattered everywhere. The door of the station was shattered in a billion pieces and all the bottles, containers, plastic wraps were outside on the street.

As they kept going the street lights were growing distant from one another. It came to a point where there were no street lights and all they had was that poor headlight. Dean began to slow down the moment he saw many parked cars.

Most were simply parked in the middle of the road covered with dust, empty tires and grass growing around them. Some cars had crashed into another and the metal was now rusty. As they went along down the road, they saw one or two cars out of the road, turned upside down.

The houses looked abandoned. Some with moss growing on the sides, the windows were broken, and the doors out of hinges. Other houses didn't even have a roof anymore and their furniture was all in the sidewalk. The streets were dirty with garbage: old plastic bags, metal, glass, rotten food and just dirt.

Suddenly, Dean hit the brakes bringing the wagon to a halt.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

His brother was looking straight ahead. Sam followed his brother's gaze and found what he was looking at: Beneath a poor streetlight was a woman in. She had black hair, so long it rested down her chest stopping right below her waist. She was barefoot, in a once white strapped dress. Although, she was far away, one could see that there was clearly something wrong with her.

Martha, whom was in the back, saw something move in the corner of her eye. Immediately, she spun around looking to her right, but saw nothing but trees and the wall.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked.

In the back, Martha saw something move again, this time on her left side. It looked like someone running past them really fast. She got closer to the window, but saw nothing more than trees, bushes and the dark shadow of the wall. Even though, she saw nothing, her sixth sense kicked in.

"Sam…" She started still looking out the window.

There was a heartbeat of silence. Everything was so quiet, one could hear a bee thinking. It was the kind of silence when you know something is about to happen and you become nervous. The hairs on your body stand up and you feel sick. The slight sense of panic takes over you, because you have no idea where the danger is coming from or what is it. You start to tremble.

Then it came. Something hits the car on the left side. It was an impact so great, so big that besides leaving a dent on the side of the car that made it impossible to open the door, threw Sam, Dean and Martha against the right side.

Before they could even think about what just happened, the left tires rose from the ground and the car found itself on a 90 degrees position. The trio tumbled inside the car; Martha fell over the seat of the car, hitting the right door and banging her head on the window. Dean hit hard against the right door and, to makes matter worse, Sam fell on top of him.

"WHATA HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Dean screamed.

But he got no answer, because the wagon started to fall on its right side. The wagon rolled over on itself with such violence and force, that the windows broke into a million pieces... Inside the car, the trio had trouble understanding what had just happened. A minute ago, they were in perfect position, now they were upside down in a completely destroyed wagon.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?" Sam yelled.

If they were, it didn't last long. Suddenly, innumerous pairs of arms burst out through the windows, trying to grab them. The hands had long fingers, a strong grip, dark broken nails and were as cold as death. The hands held Dean firmly, pulling him through the window, but the Winchester kept fighting for his life kicking and punching as much as he could. So, did Sam. Hands grabbed his foot, pulling him under making his skin grind against broken glass, but he didn't move.

Martha, wasn't so lucky. Not only was she dizzy from banging her head, most of the hands seemed to be around her. She was fighting, punching like her life depended on it - because it actually did.

They grabbed Martha's arm on tight grip, sinking their nails into her skin and she screamed.

"MARTHA!" Sam yelled her name and fought hard to see himself get rid of the hands grabbing and pulling him.

Another set of hands grabbed Martha's arms, one grabbed her hair, others took her by the belt and pulled her. Dean managed to get free and grabbed Martha's feet. It was a like a game of tug o' war, they were pulling Martha out of the car by her arms and hair, while Dean held her feet to try and keep her in the car. What he didn't count, was the fact that they were so many and much stronger.

Martha's torso was already out of the car, when something grabbed Dean's feet and pulled him out of the car in no time. At first, he thought it was Sam, but by the screams of his brother showed that he was still inside. Dean turned over and saw who had dragged him…

He was outside, belly up and facing Yvette.

Her face was horror. It made Dean's heart skip a beat, his blood froze and he was actually lost for words. So many things, so many monsters, but nothing like this had ever crossed his path. Black eyes matching her black hair, the black veins on her face, down her neck and arms pulsing with excitement and the symbol on her forehead was still fresh as if it was just made.

Now, that we was outside the car Dean saw who the hands and arms belonged to. The wagon was surrounded by a group of very skinny people, mostly bald with not a single hair on their grey bodies. Their black mouths with rotten teeth opened in impossible ways and their eyes were as dark as the night.

Yvette took a firm grip on Dean's arm, tore out the sleeve and looked right at him.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked.

Yvette opened her dark mouth a sank her teeth right into Dean's arm.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled for his brother, who let out a gut wrenching scream that could be heard miles away. Yvette bit him again harder, painting Dean's arm with his own blood and her black saliva.

She let go of Dean's arm, got up and walked around the car. Martha was on the other side fighting her way out of he hands that had a firm grip on her. Yvette grabbed Martha by the cheeks and stared right into her eyes.

"You. Will. Die." She said in a cold whisper.

* * *

Sam kept fighting. He had scratched all over his face, arms, neck and cuts on his back from being on top of pieces of glass. Just as fast the creatures appeared, they disappeared. Sam stumbled out of the car, trying to catch up with them, but he was too weak to and immediately fell on the concrete road.

Martha was gone, now what would he do? How could he ever find her? He looked at the road of Kaputznya and regretted this whole situation.

"_Sammy…"_ Sam turned around and saw his brother, leaning against the car cradling his right arm.

"Dean?" He ran to his brother and when he saw the state of Dean's arm he got into shock. Yvette's teeth mark were deep, Dean's veins were swollen, pulsing and black. He had grown pale, started to sweat and was having a hard time breathing, even his eyes had gone a darker shade of green. "Dean? Dean?"

"Sammy, my arm…"

"I know. I know." Sam ripped off one of his sleeves and tight it around his brother's arm. "We are going to get out of here…"

"We better. There's no way I'm dying in Middle Of Nowhere, Ukraine"

But, how? Where could they go? They were in the middle of nowhere, completely lost, wounded and defeated. Martha was taken by Yvette, Dean had been bitten by her and Sam was cut all over.

Then, a sound startled them. It was the sound of steps coming up the road. The sound of people running. Fearing that it could be Yvette again, Sam and his brother lowered themselves as much as possible behind the car.

As they were moving Dean let out a scream that startled his brother.

"What? What is it?"

"It's burning." Dean said looking at his arm. "It's really burning."

Sam didn't answer his brother, instead he looked over his shoulder to see if the monsters had return. If they had, how could he fight? He wouldn't. If the monsters were back, they were here to finish them off for good. Maybe turn the brothers into one of them. Sam imagined himself becoming skinny and grey...He shivered.

"Sammy…"

"Yeah?"

"We've got company."

Sam turned to face his brother and saw a group of fifteen armed soldiers. They had the UNIT badge over their hearts, a helmet and machine gun directly pointed at their heads. One of them stepped forward and took off his helmet.

A wave of relief washed over Sam.

"Oh my God!"

"No…" The man said. "Captain Jack Harkness will do just fine."

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Dean asked. Jack looked at him and the angst was visible in his face.

"You look terrible, Dean."

"Nice to see you too." Dean answered, showing of a yellowish smile.

Jack crouched in front of the brothers, he touched Dean's wrist, then frowned. Jack looked over his shoulder. "Bailey..."

Another man stepped forward and took off his helmet.

"Sir?"

"Call medical team. Tell him..." Jack looked at Dean. "Dean Winchester is infected."

"_What?"_ Dean asked.

"Wait...wait..." Sam said. "What are you doing here, Jack? I thought you were keeping the Major at bay!"

Jack got up and looked at the sky.

"When you cut the wires you broke Kaputznya's electric circuit. You melted the generator, basically. So, the town has no power ad it needs to power o keep the cells closed."

"Yvette was on those cells." Sam said. "She's out."

"Yes and as you saw she was not alone. We cannot let her get out of here." Jack took a quick look at his wrist watch. "That's why Project R.A.V.E.N was creature. In case of an emergency of this kind, Kaputznya is to be wiped out of the map. For good."

"How are you planning to do that?" Dean asked. He was turning yellow and his teeth were chattering. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open, but he'd been listening.

"In one hour a missile will drop here. My job is take you, your brother and my dear Martha Jones save and sound." From down the road came the sound of a truck coming full speed, knocking everything out of its path. "Medical is here, Dean you'll be up to no good faster than you thought. Now..." Jack looked at Sam. "Where's Martha Jones?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay, we had two holidays here in Portugal and I just took sometime off to rest and think. This chapter is nothing special - aside the strange man that appears mid story - the next one, shite will go down.

Enjoy. Thank you for your awesome reviews and love. 3

* * *

**XVI**

** - I'M A STRANGER IN A BOWTIE.**

The youngest of the Winchesters had an ice pad on his head and bandages on his neck and hands. They had already checked him out, he was clean of infection. The same could not be said for Dean.

He was surrounded by men in yellow rubber suits with big helmets and gloves all the way to their elbows. There were two doctors and four nurses inside the ambulance, all surrounding Dean, all touching, measuring his temperature, taking samples in needles and putting them inside machines.

"Jack…" Sam called. Jack left Bailey with one final instruction, and then went to Sam. "What about my brother?"

Jack looked at the ambulance and said the only thing he could say at a moment like this.

"He's being taken care of."

"What are they doing to him?"

"Stalling the infection," Jack answered. He came closer to Sam and put one hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Sam faced him. "You need to wrap your mind around something. Your brother _might_ not make it."

Sam went pale and his heart almost stopped cold. He felt himself go numb and leaned against the overturned car.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. You are smart."

"Well, can't…can't you do…Is there anything they can do?" Sam asked. He was on the verge of desperation and panic.

"UNIT will try." Jack guaranteed. "We have the best at our services."

"But…" Sam said. "But that's not enough. That doesn't mean anything!"

His eyes began watering and his mouth was dry as the desert soil. The thought of losing his brother scared the life out of him. He would be all alone in this world. His worst nightmare was inches away of becoming true.

"Understand that, if the infection doesn't kill him, the treatment could." Jack explained in a soft voice. He knew that, for Dean, things could go from bad to worse in a split second. "UNIT will do its best. Trust me on this."

Sam went a little pale and felt knot form in his throat. One of the nurses moved away from Dean's stretcher, allowing Sam to see his brother's and he felt the urge to vomit. Sam moved closer to the ambulance with Jack right behind him: Dean was now as pale as a sheet, his hair was damp with sweat and his wounded arm was painted red and black. Even though, they had managed to stop the bleeding, blood was still dripping from his fingertips on to the white floor. On his face was an oxygen mask, which helped him breathe and was the only sign that he was still alive.

Sam looked at his brother with horror in his eyes. Yes, being a hunter meant that you would die any given time. A hunter knows that this hunt could be their last, it comes with the territory, but die like _this?_ Sam imagined himself completely alone, with no mother, no father, no Bobby and no brother. His brother big brother Dean.

He started to panic, that fear that he felt back on the Mystery Spot was nothing compared to this.

Sam stepped inside of the van, not caring for the doctors or nurses and sat down next to his brother. As if he had felt that his brother was right next to him, Dean opened his eyes. They were no longer green as Sam always knew them to be; instead they were growing darker and darker, almost black.

"Sammy…" Dean started in a whisper. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and tried to remain composed.

"Hey, don't talk. Save you strength."

"You need…you have to…" Dean was struggling to say something. He reached out for his oxygen mask with his weak hand and tore it away from his face. "You…have to save Martha…"

"I'm going with you." Sam said. Martha was the last thing on his mind, right now. "I'm not leaving you alone, I'm going with you."

"N-No. No, you're not…no. Martha…she needs…our help."

"Dean…"

"Help her!" Dean snapped.

Immediately he started coughing roughly. Two nurses came around and helped turn him over, while another held a bucket under Dean's mouth for him to vomit. Sam looked away, but he heard the sound of liquid falling into the bucket and the smell made him feel sick.

When the cough attack was over, Sam looked back at his brother, who was lying on his back on the stretcher with the mask on his nose again.

"How can you ask me to help her, while you're like this?"

Again, Dean reached for the oxygen mask and took it away from his nose.

"What…do we do? We the…Winchesters?"

"We hunt things, save lives…"

"We have to help her, Sammy." Dean said in a moment of pure clarity. "We pay our debts. That woman saved your life…she was taken….from us. I can't do it…but you can…"

"Don't you die on me, Dean." Sam threatened. He held his brother's bloody hand. "If you die…I'll bring you back from wherever you are. Do you hear me? Don't you _dare_ do this to me."

In response, Dean gave him a wink and his fantastic smile. Then, his eyes rolled to back of his head, his body went rigid and he began drooling something greyish.

"HE'S SEIZING." Said the nurse. All the machines inside the ambulance began to shriek loudly.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" One of the doctors yelled. Sam was pushed away by the doctors when they gathered around Dean's stretcher.

A hand pulled him out of the ambulance. "NO! NO! I WANT TO STAY!" He yelled in vain.

The ambulance closed the doors and then took off at high speed leaving a dust cloud in the air. Sam kept fighting Jack, wanting to follow the ambulance and wanting to be there for his brother just like he should.

"SAM! STOP IT!"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"I KNOW!" Jack yelled back, pushing Sam away. "He's being taken care of. He'll be fine."

Sam looked at Jack. He wasn't even fighting the tears in his eyes or the panic in his voice. The thought of his brother dying made him sick.

"How do you know?"

Jack bit his lip.

"Because I freaking know, okay? I'm Jack Harkness and I know my business. If I'm telling you big brother Dean will be just fine, you have to trust me on this." He said. Jack sounded so confident that Sam stopped panicking for a second and actually believed him. "Now, your brother is in good hands and we have to save Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Are you coming or are you going to stay here and wait for a missile to kiss the top of your head?"

Sam's troubles went away, the moment he heard the word missile.

"Missile? What, they're blowing up the city?"

"UNIT is blowing everything up. In less than an hour a missile will land here and burn everything to the ground, we need to get Mickey, Martha and be back at the base in Mercy in less than that. So, are you coming?"

"Where are they taking my brother?"

"To a medical facility in Kiev." Jack said. "Then, transport him in safety to the United States. Look, you can go if you want, I'll arrange a car for you and you'll sit next to your brother…"

Sam looked at the road; the van was no longer in sight. He looked back at Jack. Dean wanted to help Martha, so Sam would do just that.

"Let's go."

* * *

Martha woke up with a start. She sat up immediately having no idea where she was. The ground was wet, cold and the air smelled terribly; with such intensity that probably it was the reason why she woke up so roughly. Her head hurt so much, she couldn't even think without wincing with pain. She touched the back of her head and felt her something humid, when taking a closer look at her fingers she saw them painted red.

The room she was in was not big and, even though it was dark and there was no other way to light up the area if not with emergency lights, she quickly identified it as a medical storage room. It was easy to spot one once you've worked in a hospital for years. Although, there were no medical tools or medicine on the empty mental shelves, the smell and the way it was organized was more than familiar. The racks were all empty, some of them even destroyed and most of the medical tools were broken, bent or just gone.

There were no windows in this room, just a door. Martha had seen enough horror movies to know that, if there was a door, it was either locked or the killer would be on the other side of it. She took a deep breath, turned the knob to open the door ever so slightly. She took a peek and saw part of an empty hallway. Martha opened the door a bit more, so she could fit her head and see the entire hall.

There was not a single soul on sight and Martha got her suspicions confirmed: she was in a medical center. She recognized the typical white long halls with adverts on the walls, recommendations and institutional information. She got to the waiting room and saw all the chairs covered in small mountains of ashes, as well as the floor and the main desk. She walked pass and kept going down a hall, which turned left.

As she was about to make the turn, she stopped abruptly and took a step back. Down that hall were a group of grey like _things_. Martha pressed herself against the wall and took another peek; the creatures had their back turned, looking at someone who was on the ground twitching and grunting. She recognized the clothes, the boots and for an instance she was afraid it was Sam.

She was about to scream, when she heard something coming down the hall where she'd been before. It sounded like bare feet running on a marble floor, coming right at her. She crouched down and crawled back to the main desk shaped like a giant U and hid the best she could. The feet were approaching and coming fast. She took a sneak peak from behind the desk, just in time to watch a handful of grey skinned creatures running. They were covered in fresh blood that was still dripping from their chins and chest. They ran fast, almost running over each other.

Martha crawled backwards. The steps were coming closer, faster and hungrier. Yes, it was dark, but it wasn't dark enough for Martha to go unnoticed. Even a creature like that would raise an eyebrow if it saw a big shadow crawled up next to a desk.

Suddenly, without her having the time to even realize what was happening, something took hold of her. It grabbed her waist, her arms and covered her mouth dragging her to a dark room. Martha didn't even have time to fight, she was stunned, but as soon as the door closed she began to fight it off as hard as she could.

"Shhhuuush!" A voice demanded next to her ear. "Don't you scream. Don't you even dare or we're all dead." It was a manly familiar voice, which Martha recognized immediately. She nodded emphatically. "Promise?" She nodded once more.

The hands let go of her, allowing her feet to touch the ground again and then his hand let go of her mouth. Martha turned around immediately, she could barely see him, but she'd recognize him with her eyes clothes…

After all, they had been married.

"Mickey!?" She whispered.

"What are you doing here, Martha?" Instead of answering, Martha hugged him. Mickey hugged her back, but not the way he used to do. "I'm glad to see you too, but what are you doing _here_?"

"I came to rescue you."

"_Me? _How did you know I was here? Last time I heard you were out and working as surgeon…" Mickey wondered confused. Martha tried to talk, but he was a smart fella. "You weren't here for me, you were investigating Ghost City. _Again! _I just happened to be here…"

"Mickey." Another voice warned. Martha realized they weren't alone, three other men around them, they were big, strong and buff. One of the men was behind the door, peeking out into the hall. "They're close. Keep it down."

Mickey let go of Martha. "We'll finish this later; we have to get out here." He stood next to the other soldier. "These are Max, Jude and Chris…"

Their names rang inside Martha's head. She turned around and tried to see their faces in the dark, but it was almost impossible.

"Were you all on UNIT?" In silence they shook their heads. Martha pulled Mickey to the far end of the small room. "What is this? You lot take UNIT's soldiers and brainwashed them into working with you?"

"We don't brainwash anyone, they come to us willingly." Mickey said, putting an end to the conversation. He turned to one of the soldiers close to the door. "All clear?"

"Where are we going?" Martha whispered.

"To the garage." Mickey said. "Or what _used _to be the garage and is now a prison. That's where we were when they brought us and that's where Yvette and her friends live. When the doors unlocked, we made a run for the stairs quickly before the UNIT soldiers would come and kill us."

The soldier peeked his head out of the door, looking up and down the hall. He got out, took at least ten seconds for him to come back and signal the rest to follow him. Instead of going the way Martha was going, they choose the contrary route.

They reached a part of the medical center that was better kept than the rest. It was cleaner, well organized and had a modern twist to it. This time the main desk was shaped like an S occupying most of the area, decorated with different computers, chairs and even cold cups of coffee on the table. Scattered around this waiting room were chairs, different chairs from different places and the ground had black marks.

"Was this recently used?" Martha wondered looking around. Jude and Max were on opposite sides of the area, keeping guard.

"Yeah." On his chest was the name Chris and Martha did recognize his face from those who applied to join her team. "As soon as they got us, they brought us here. The five of us sat right there." He pointed to a file of chairs right behind Martha. "Me, Mickey, Max, Jude…We lost Usher the moment we got out. The one you saw back there was John." Christ turned to Mickey "How are we going to get down there? The stairs are dangerous."

"You're going down?" Martha asked. "You _came _from down there, now you want to go back?"

"It's the only way out." Mickey answered. "When the doors opened, we made a run up here, thinking the front door would be wide open…We got it wrong, all doors and windows are locked we have no key and nothing to break out. Our only way out is to go down and find the door that leads up. We know there is one, because the guards came from there, so…we just have to find it."

"But…aren't these things everywhere?"

"Yes." Mickey nodded. The conversation was over before anyone could say another word. Mickey looked at Chris. "We are going to use the elevator shaft, Chris. Not a regular one, look for those smaller ones with a red mark on top, those go directly to the garage. Take them with you. We'll manage."

Christ saluted, whistled at Jude and Max, explained them what they were doing and soon had gone down the hall.

"Are we safe here?" Martha wondered walking around the area. "Will they come after us?"

"We are at safe distance and they'll be entertainment by John's shifting." Mickey said.

He leaned on the table, with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was shorter than before, he had a serious face. She kept watching him, looking closely and seeing what had changed.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

Mickey looked at her. A confused look formed in his face.

"_How _can I hate you, Martha Jones? You're the best that ever happened to me."

"But…the way we…"

"It was never meant to be." Mickey said. "I was mad, hurt…actually, I still am, because I feel like there was so much we ended up not doing. I should've supported you more and helped you with all of this…Look at _this, _Martha. This is not the kind of stuff one finds out by alone. I was your husband and I let you down…"

"You never let me down. I destroyed our relationship. I'm the one to blame."

"No, we're not going to do this…" Mickey stepped away from the desk, walking over to her. "We will not play the blame game here. We are not children. Believe me when I say, that it's heavy on my heart that things did not work between us, but I've already…"

He stopped, but by his look Martha understood what his silent meant.

"You've met someone." Martha completed. Mickey let out a smile and Martha felt this weird thing one feels when seeing something that was once there, now gone. "I've met someone too."

"Oh! What's the lucky fella's name?"

"Sam." Martha said. "Sam Winchester." Mickey's smile was gone and his face turned serious in a split second. "What? What is it?"

"Mickey." Jude was back. "We found the elevator."

* * *

When they entered Kaputznya the environment change; the air was heavy, the silence was so powerful that no one dared to break it. The only sound was their boots touching the ground and the occasional "click, click" of the machine guns. Jack was counting the minutes, continuously looking at his wrist watch. He'd left Mercy with the promise that the Major would do anything to stall the decision to launch the missile, but if the call came from London it was unlikely to be overruled.

He was trying not to lose time looking at what Kaputznya used to be, fragments of the past slowly eaten by moss, mud and mildew. Rotten, dry wood, rusty metal and broken glass everywhere. The image of a town that was nothing more than footprint on the sand.

"Jack!" Bailey called. He approached his colleague and what he saw took his breath away. He saw dead bodies dressed in black, still holding on to their guns. UNIT soldiers drowning in their own blood, with ripped throats, mangled bodies and bits and pieces of human flesh here and there. Some members of the Delta Team looked away, but the weak ones weren't able to hold the vomit.

Jack looked away at Bailey who was pale as a sheet.

"Bailey." He called out. "Bailey!" The leader looked at him. "We need to find them."

Bailey swallowed hard, and then called out his men.

"Okay, spread out in smaller teams, so we can cover more ground. Keep your radio communications open." He took a deep breath. "Shoot to kill."

"If you see either Mickey, Martha or any of the other men we know are missing, do _not_ shoot to kill. Even if they are infected." Jack got weird looks from all the soldiers present. "Yes, I said that and you will obey. I'm the highest rank here and you will do as I say."

As the men spread out in smaller teams, Jack realized he hadn't heard Sam's voice in quite some time. He looked all over the place and did not see him. "Where did you go, Sam?"

* * *

While Jack, Bailey and the rest of the team were way up ahead, Sam was behind admiring Kaputznya's skeleton. He was surprised by the decay of the town and felt sorry for everything that had happened before. He was actually just walking a few miles away, when he saw the man.

The man looked surprised when Sam noticed him and looked like a confused cockroach before, running inside an old house.

"HEY!" Sam ran behind him. The house had no door; in fact the house was just cement and what used to be a roof. He looked everywhere for the man, but did not find him. He heard the wood shriek in the upper floor, immediately climbing the dry wood stairs, he found the man in the hall.

"No, no, no…you're not supposed to _see _me. Go away." He demanded.

Sam, being naturally curious and surprised about finding a civilian there, did not move an inch. The man had a brown jacket that reminded Sam of something a grandfather would wear, colorful suspenders. He had a weird face, that Sam was still growing accustomed to: His dark hair was combed backwards, he had a very distinctive jaw and cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. He had long skinny legs and seemed to always be hyper.

"_Who _are you?"

"No one."

"You kinda look like someone to me." Sam said. He took a step closer to the man. "Where did you come from? Do you live here?"

"Live? Here? God, no! Do I look like the type of person who'd live in a ghost town?" The man answered. Sam's face was pure confusion and the man shooed him away. "Now, off you go. You never saw me. I'm_ not _here. I was never here. I'm a fruit of your imagination, Sam."

The man bit his tongue, cussing himself. _Stupid. Stupid. Why did you have to call him by his name? Are you mad?_

"How…How do you know my name?"

"I don't."

"You just called me Sam. My name is Sam, how do you know my name? Who da hell are you?"

"I'm…I'm me…and I live here."

"You just told me you didn't." Sam wondered. "You sound British."

"If it makes you feel better, if we were in Mars and you were a martian I would sound…well, like a martian. So, the fact that I _sound _British is irrelative." Sam looked even more confused. "You remind me of a cat...a very confused cat."

"What?"

"What?"

Sam took a good look at the man.

"Are you a ghost?"

The man showed him a cocky little smile. He had his hands behind his back and started rocking back and forth.

"Come on, Sam you're smart." He said teasing the Winchester. He clapped his hands and took a big step forward with his long leg. He seemed to be talking to himself, actually. "Oh, I'm already breaking a lot of rules, messing with time lines and the dynamic of the universe, but... another one won't kill…I hope."

"What rules?

"_Stop_ asking questions and listen to me." The man interrupted. He took a deep breath and spoke as fast as he could. "One word of advice: Go to the medical center. It's just up the road, on your left. Martha is there, with Mickey. He's fine. Not alone, though. I suggest you worm up, there's going to be a lot of running…I do love the running part, don't you? Oh wait, you're not there yet. You'll grow too." He snapped back let out a big smile. "I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, because…bla bla bla...timeline, universe, paradox and its shenanigans, but the truth is…you Sam, your brother and Martha will _save_ the world. "

He sounded so pure, so genuine that Sam believed in his words.

"How?"

"How what? Oh! How are you going to save the world? Oh! I don't know…I mean, I do, but…I can't tell you everything, can't I? " He tapped Sam's shoulder. "There ya go. Pretend you never saw me - because you really didn't. Remember to worm up a bit or you'll twist your ankle. "

_"SAM" _Jack called, distracting Sam. Sam looked back and saw Jack passing right in front of the house. By the time he returned his attention to the man, he was gone and nothing but a cloud of dust stood in his place. Sam was left confused and a curious. Who was that young men dressed as an older one? What was he talking about? Where did he come from and what hell was he talking about? "There you are! What are you doing? Didn't you hear me call?"

Sam was outside, he didn't even remember walking. He was so deep in that weird conversation he'd had a few seconds later, that nothing else made sense.

"Sorry...I just saw..."

"Saw what?"

Sam shut himself up. The man told him not to tell about his presence. Why, though?

"Nothing." Sam shook off this weird moment.

"Come on. We're moving to the woods, maybe that's where they are. "

"No." Sam said. "We need to go back to the medical center."

"The medical center?" Jack wondered. "The front door is locked, only way in is through the garage and we don't know what's in there."

"Then, I'll go." He said.

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Sure you will, _Thor_." Jack said. He grabbed his radio. "Bailey, gather your men. We're heading to the medical center."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys! New chapter. Sorry for the delay. We're getting closer to the end ^^

Thank you so much for all your messages, favs and comments. They are love.

* * *

**XVII**

**ESCAPE**

"General, this is unacceptable, we have to delay the launch!" Bellick begged.

He was in his office facing three monitors, the night was long and the Major's body demanded rest, but he wouldn't stop until he saw Martha Jones and his team. To his right, was Major Bohdan, a man with blonde hair – almost white – and menacing green eyes, in his late forties. Bohdan was in such a stress and agitation, that he'd got off his official uniform jacket and was only wearing the shirt and trousers. To the left, was General Krisghorn Minister of Defense of the Ukrainian government. Right in the center, Major Bellick faced General Winston.

"_This situation has been going for far too long, Major_." General Krisghorn answered. "_We cannot take any risks_."

"I have people in there." Bellick said. General Winston's eyes opened wide, showing concern. "Martha Jones and the Winchesters are there, sir."

"_Are you suggesting we keep this going_?" General Krisghorn asked. He had white hair, all combed back and a beard equally white and bushy. "_Are you suggesting we do not put an end to this travesty that UNIT has been feeding for years_?"

"Not, at all, sir." Bellick answered.

"_This cannot go on, Bellick_." General Winston cut in. "_We need to shut it down, now. If we keep it unlocked for longer they will spread out and kill everything on their sight._"

"I'm not arguing that, sir. I just want my people safe."

"_We cannot wait any longer_." Major Bohdan said. "_All systems are down, it's an open gate to hell_…"

"Well, you should've thought about that, before creating the damn thing!" Bellick said. The Ukrainian General raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"_The decisions that were made all those years ago were for our growth as human beings_." General Krisghorn explained. "_We did it for evolution_."

"Well, I'm glad that our science project will end up killing the lot of us!" Major Bellick exploded.

"_General Winston, I suggest you control your subordinate_." Major Bohdan warned. "_If there's one thing we like, is a polite discussion_."

"_This has gone past polite discussion, Major Bohdan, and Major Bellick is right._" General Winston said. "_However, there's nothing we can do, but finish this. I'm sorry, Major Bellick but the launch will carry on as scheduled._"

"But, what about my team!" Bellick cried. "You're leaving me without a team!"

"_You have one hour to bring them back, Major_!" The General affirmed.

"How am I going to do that? They're surrounded by these creatures! This is madness!"

"_This is politics, Major_!" General Krisghorn cut in. _"I'm sending in a drone, ordering both Ukranian and British UNIT members troops to retire_."

"What about Ipsilon?" Bellick asked. The three men in front of him, did not give him an answer.

"_Ipsilon is not our problem, it's yours. It might be a good opportunity to finish them._ " Major Bohdan answered. "_Make sure your team returns within the hour_."

The Ukranian General and Major logged off the connection, but General Winston remained online looking at Bellick.

"_Did you send help, Andrew_?"

"I did. Jack Harkness and the Delta Team, went on location via vortex manipulator, about half an hour ago. Last check in positioned them near Kaputznya, I believe they are inside now. There's a problem, however…"

"_What is it_?"

_"Dean Winchester is badly hurt_." Bellick said. In front of him was a medical chart that was sent by UNIT's medical center. "_I_t's not…It's not good, sir. He's barely hanging on."

The General leaned on his chair, slowing turning from side to side. Suddenly, he leaned forward.

_"Andrew, I cannot delay this_." General Winston said. "_I've got a green light from both the Prime Minister and her Majesty, the Queen. We are shutting this now_."

* * *

"_I did my best, Jack_." Major Bellick explained to Jack. They were in front of the medical center, waiting for the last of the men to gather there. The medical center was five stories high, it was once pure white, but now was almost dark grey and falling apart. The double doors were locked with the biggest chains anyone has ever seen. The windows were barred and also locked, keeping everything in. "_You have one hour_."

"_One_ hour? Do I look like a magician to you, Bellick? Have you seen how big this _small _town is? What if Martha is not at the Medical Center?! One hour?!"

"_Jack_!" Bellick screamed. "_You have one hour or you are all dead, if you die out there the rest of the world dies as well. Get it_?"

Jack turned his back to the men, speaking as low as he could.

"How about the Doctor? Did you call him? He could help, you know…"

"_Forget the Doctor. There is no Doctor, there's only you. You have one hour and, if you don't get back here in that time, I will kill you myself_!"

"Easy to say, when a missile will do the job for you."

"_So funny_…" Major Bellick hang up the phone harshly

Jack turned around to find the rest of the men running to meet them. Bailey was knelt on the ground surrounded by his men, in front of him was a slow turning 3D recreation of the Medical Center. They would go in through the back and find their way inside. Sam was a few steps away with a serious look on his face, since Dean left in the black ambulance, there had been no news about him. Jack reached the back of his vest, taking out a semi 45. He walked up to Sam and waited until he was close enough to hand him the gun, handle first.

"All hands on deck, even hunters." Jack said. Sam snapped back to reality, accepting the gun. "Aim for the head, it doesn't kill them but slows them down."

"What _does _kill them? In fact, what are they?" Sam asked checking the gun.

"How do I put this in a way you can understand? Have you seen 28 Weeks Later?"

"The movie? Yeah."

"Yeah. That's what we have, if they smell you they will hunt you down, they can run as fast as cheetahs and have the appetite of one. Also, they are very strong, see very well in the dark and hear perfectly."

"_Zombies with superpowers."_ He heard the voice of Dean say in his head.

"The only thing we may have in our favour is that, they are all mentally linked to Yvette."

"Are you saying they have brain activity?"

"Yes, a low frequency of telepathy and pack mentality…"

Sam's brain suddenly lit up with a crazy idea.

"So, you're saying…"

Jack understood what he was saying, without Sam having to add another word.

"It's not an exact science, but she's the _mother_, it could either work or make matters worse. Either way, our priority is to get everyone _out_ of here."

"How do you know this?"

Jack looked around.

"Look, I've been around for quite some time and I know things, more than you could ever imagine." He said bluntly. "Our priority is to get everyone out alive, Sam. Yvette will die, the missile will burn them to dust. Do you get it? "

"Yes, I do."

"Jack!" Bailey came running gun in hand. "We're ready to go."

"Good." Jack said. "Let's go."

* * *

Martha was looking down the hall, keeping watch. This corridor was one way only, so if the creatures came for they'd be stuck. She kept playing it cool, hoping for the best and imagining herself out of this place in Sam's arms back again. Behind her, Mickey and the rest were struggling to open the elevator door. The elevator was small, the red doors were old and rusty, so pulling them apart was harder than they ever thought.

She looked back at Mickey, who was struggling to pull. His neck veins were pulsing and he was sweating. The door had opened only a few inches, only big enough to put a finger.

"What did you meant?" Martha asked. Jude, Max and Chris looked back at her, but Mickey kept pulling. "Mickey!"

"What?!" Mickey let go and the door closed again loudly.

They all held their breaths as the sound of the door closing, echoed down the hall. Martha looked at the corridor, expecting to see a bunch of people running towards them, but as he seconds passed, there was not a single soul coming to hunt them. There was absolute silence for the next 10 seconds and, as their heartbeats settled, Chris, Max and Jude got back to trying to open the door.

Mickey got close to Martha, pulling her aside.

"Really? You want to do this now?"

"Why did you frown when I told you I met Sam Winchester?"

"Because, I'm…I'm your ex-husband. It does pain me to…"

"Oh, don't give me that, Mickey Smith. I know you. You frowned and I want to know why."

"Martha, you always had the worst timing, you know that?" Mickey got back to helping with the door.

Martha faced the hall, her arms crossed over her chest and patience wearing thin.

* * *

On the other side of the medical center, the creatures awaited. They had heard the loud bang, but it was so faint, they didn't could trace the source, however, all thirty of them stood there waiting, because they knew…they knew that the door would shriek again.

* * *

As soon as he saw the garage, Sam knew things would not go well inside. Unlike any underground parking lot, the entrance to the prison area was barred by two sliding iron fence gates. The gates were open wide, inviting them to a never ending darkness.

"Okay. Delta one, go." Bailey ordered. A team of three men ran inside with their guns pointed and lanterns showing them the way to the left. "Delta 2." A second team went in, turning right. Delta 3 went next going straight ahead. Jack, Bailey and Sam formed a team themselves.

"So, are we ready?" Jack asked. The three men took a deep breath and went inside.

* * *

Mickey, Max and Jude kept pulling the door. Every inch it moved, it shrieked a bit more and Martha's heart pounding against her chest. The door as big enough for an arm and a torso to go through, but they needed a bit more, so kept pulling.

"It's stuck, Mickey!" Max said. "It doesn't move."

"Martha!" Mickey called. "Give us a hand, yeah?" Martha in, helping to pull the doors open. "On three."

Mickey counted and together they all pulled the doors apart. Just like that the doors slid open with a loud noise.

* * *

On the other side of the hospital center, the noise got to them as clear as ever. The hunger was too much to contain, so they started running like hungry wolves.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Martha said standing up looking down the hall.

"They're coming" Mickey grabbed Martha's arm. "Go."

"Go?"

"YES, GO! I'll be right behind you."

Martha looked at the elevator shaft, it was dark and seemed bottomless. Above her head, the elevator box hang motionless. Usually, in elevator shafts there are emergency ladders, so Martha searched the wall looking for the one. Soon as she found it, she took a firm grasp and pulled herself to the ladder. The metal wasn't in the best of shapes, its roughness stung on Martha's hand, but she didn't let go. She started going down, step by step, imagining her feet on every step and remaining calm.

Martha looked up, the floor doors were growing distant by the minute. She could see Mickey's outline, next to Max who was grabbing his arm.

"They're coming, Mickey. Go!"

"Not, I'm your leader. I'm only going once you're all safe."

"Don't be a tosser, Mickey!" Max pushed him and Mickey held on to the door. Mickey looked back at the hall. The noise was becoming louder and the steps were closer.

Martha looked down, but there was no end to the elevator shaft, she imagined these creatures patiently waiting down there to chew her up to bits and pieces. The darkness seemed to have eyes and teeth. She got down one more step, but her feet missed and she slipped, barely holding on. Martha took a few seconds to steady herself. Her heart was racing, the air didn't seem to reach her lungs and she was shaking all over the place. Now, she needed a knight in shining armor.

"Mickey…" She whispered. She looked down again, the darkness seemed to slowing rise and grab her feet. "Mickey…" She called once more, closing her eyes. "Mickey!"

"I'm here." Mickey's voice came from above. Somehow, Mickey climbed down and was next to her on the ladder, inches away from her face. "Keep going."

"I can't. I froze. Panic."

"What's going on down there?" Max's voice was just at the beginning of the ladder.

"Wait a second…" Mickey begged.

"We don't have a second, Mickey! They're coming!" Max said.

"I heard you, Max!" Mickey looked at Martha "You'll do fine. Martha, you have to…"

A gut wrenching scream came from the floor. Martha looked up, the last image she saw was of Jude and Chris being dragged from the door by hands. Martha was about to scream, but Mickey put a hand over her mouth. The noise made her sick, the sound of bones breaking, blood dripping, and meat being pulled away from the body made their stomachs flip and turn.

Then there was complete silence. Both of them looked up, trying to see anyone but there was no one in sight.

That was until one head popped out, looking down at them. Mickey and Martha held their breaths and stood very still, not daring to look any other way. The man had big chunks of hair missing from his head, his eyes were dark, and so were his teeth, mouth. His skin was grey, his nails were long, dirty and broken. It reminded Martha of a terrible imitation of Gollum.

Its eyes locked on hers and, out of nowhere, it screamed warning the others.

"SHITE!" Max yelled. "JUMP!"

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"LET GO!"

Martha looked up the creatures were fighting their way down the elevator shaft. Biting, punching, and screaming one another trying to see who'd get there first. She looked down and the bottomless pit was just inches away.

* * *

Sam stopped looking back, he knew he'd heard something before, but now he was more certain.

"Did you hear that?" Bailey asked. Jack was by his side, with his gun ready to fire.

"Yeah." Sam answered

"It's them. They're close." Jack said. "Be ready."

There was another shriek which pointed Sam to the left on a dark corridor.

"It's coming from here."

With his gun in hand, flashlight ready Sam went on head first.

"Sam, wait." Jack called, going right after.

* * *

"Martha, we have to let go or they'll kill us!" Mickey said.

"You don't know how high we are! We could die!"

"Do you want them to kill you?" Max asked harshly. "Let go! Now!"

Martha looked down, took a deep breath and after a long three count she let go.

* * *

Sam heard the hard thump and stopped. It came from behind the smallest door he'd ever seen. It was so close to the ground, it reminded him of a dog's entrance, but for humans.

* * *

The ground came fast than Martha expected, she fell hard on her back and lost all the air on her lungs, leaving her in excruciating pain. Mickey fell next to her, but with more grace than his ex-wife.

"You okay?" He asked. Martha nodded, but the pain on her back was impossible to ignore. She forgot they were in complete darkness, practically impossible for them to see each other and that she was nodding. "Martha?"

"Yes, yes. I am…"

"Come on, let's get you up."

She got up with a helping hand, but everything hurt. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that the bottom was not that dark. She could see the outline of her hands, legs and arms and she could identify Mickey whom was next to her.

When she looked up, all the hope in staying alive was gone. They were thirty of them, climbing down the elevator shaft, some were using the emergency ladder, others were holding on to bars and cables coming down slowly and menacing.

Max jumped next, falling violently and screaming afterwards. He hit his knee on one of the gigantic metal spring that's used to support the elevator when stopping, and he was now bleeding abundantly. The smell of blood made the creatures above go insane. They began screaming and fighting even more to the point killing each other so they could have room to go through.

"We need to get out…" Martha said while ripping one of the sleeves on Max's uniform and wrapping it around his injured knee. The wound was so deep, one could see his part of his knee cap bone.

"There's door here." Mickey said. In fact, there was a door, but it had no lock. "Blimey!"

"What is it?"

"No lock."

* * *

On the other side, Sam had knelt down and put his head against the door. The door was so thick and heavy, that was impossible to name the exact sounds, but he recognized a voice.

"Martha?" He called.

* * *

Martha looked back when she heard Sam's voice. At first, she thought she'd heard something else, but when Sam called again she knew it was him. She leaned Max against the wall, put both his hands on his wound and went to the other side of the shaft.

"Sam?" She called through the wall.

"_Down here!"_ His voice came from below, so Martha looked down and saw another small red door. She knelt down and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Can you open it?"

* * *

From the other side, Sam saw the lock and cursed himself for not having a clip in hand.

"No."

"Wait…" Bailey said. He took out his machine gun and pointed at the door. "Hey, Martha take a few steps back!"

* * *

Martha's heart raced.

"Bailey? Is that you?"

"_Yes, it is. Now move back, I'm going to blow this thing_."

Martha moved back as far as she could, kneeling down on a furthest corner with Mickey and Max. From the other side they heard the loud popping sounds and the bullets coming through the door, landing near their feet. Suddenly, the door was pushed in and a flashlight brought more light to the scene.

"Martha?" Jack called her from the other side. It a while for any of them to see the Captain's face. "We need you to get out. Now!"

* * *

Martha crawled to the entrance, got down and dragged herself out. Hands helped her get on her feet and se quickly recognized, Jack and Bailey. When she saw Sam, she hugged him tight and stole a kiss from him.

"Thank God you're okay." Sam whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and neck. "Thank God."

Martha held him tight, not letting him go. Even though he was wearing an Ipsilon uniform, he was still smelling like he did the first time they met a few hours ago. Martha noticed a presence missing…

"Where's your brother?" When Sam didn't answer, Martha looked in his eyes and saw a dark shadow. Martha touched his face. "Oh no…Sam…is Dean…?"

"They don't know yet…" Sam said in a whisper. "And I want to think he's not, but…you didn't see him Martha…he was…"

"UNIT has him." Martha reassured. "He'll be fine, love. Trust me." Martha hugged him, showing him all her support and kindness.

* * *

"Mickey, come on now." Jack yelled.

Mickey dragged Max's body close enough to the entrance.

"I'll go through, then we'll pull you out, yeah?" He said. Max nodded silently, he was sweating and shaking, his hands painted red and his face growing paler.

Mickey passed to the other side with Jack and Bailey's help, then it was the time to pull Max out. Mickey grabbed him by his shoulder and began pulling him…

That's when Max started screaming and something was pulling him back in.

"IT'S THEM!" Max yelled. Jack, Sam, Bailey, Mickey and Martha began pulling him out as much as they could, but they were stronger on the other side and every time they pulled on one side, the creatures would tug on the other and Max would cry in horror. Blood started dripping from under him, making a bigger puddle as they pulled him.

Just when they thought, they would be able to pull Max in one piece, the creatures pulled him in and he disappeared into the shaft.

They remained silent listening to Max's screams as he was being destroyed by those hungry monsters. Two heads popped out of the hole and almost got a hold of Bailey's arm, but he got away in time.

"We need to go." Jack said. "We need to go _now_."

Jack got up on his feet and started running back the way they came from. Passing by all the empty, smelly and rotten cells and finally getting to entrance. They ran not stopping, until they were back in front of the medical center. That's when they saw her.

Yvette was standing on top of a car, looking straight at them. Her dress was now re-painted in blood red and she had the creepiest of smiles. She got down the roof of the top and sat on the hood.

Her eyes fell on each and every single of one them.

"You." She said with very thick accent. Her skinny finger pointed right at Martha. "I will _eat_ you."

"Doubt it." Martha answered bravely.

"Don't." Jack whispered. "Don't play her game. Let's go."

"No game. No leaving." Yvette answered. "I will kill her."

"I'd like to see you try." Martha answered once more. "I'm done with you. I'm done with Ghost City."

Yvette jumped off the hood, took a few steps forward and stared at Sam.

"Your brother dead." She said pointing at him. Yvette tapped her temple twice. "I can feel him. Dean, isn't it?"

Sam took a step forward, but Martha held him back.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sam threatened. "I'm gonna rip your head out."

"No, I'm going to be the one who does that." Yvette said. "I will."

Then she turned around and ran towards the woods. They saw her run, between the houses, pass the cars and fallen street polls and disappear into the woods. Martha's mind began to race, she had two options: she could let Yvette go and wait for her to die or she could do it herself and finally get some peace. It was an easy answer.

"I'm ending this." Quickly as ever, Martha grabbed Bailey's semi-automatic that rested in his vest and ran after her.

"MARTHA, NO!" Jack yelled. Sam stopped him, looking right into his eyes.

"Is there any possibility that it might work?" He asked.

"I don't know, Sam!"

"If we shoot Yvette with these bullets, will she die?"

Jack looked around then confessed.

"Yvette made them, they have a link to her, she's the one who's "alive" the rest are just parasites. So, in theory, if you shoot her everyone else will die – everyone else, whose infection has not spread and has not died."

"So, Dean can live."

"I cannot guarantee that, Sam."

"Okay." He said nodding. "Worth the shot."

"Sam, listen to me, none of this is confirmed. Is just a theory."

"I've done a lot more, with a lot less, Jack."

"We have one hour..."

"Then, go." Sam said. "I'm not leaving without Martha, I promised my brother I'd save her. I promised her, I'd help finish this."

"I have to bring you back or you'll die."

"No, _you _have to leave or you'll die."

And just like Martha, he took off running. Jack looked at his watch, forty minutes had passed, and he looked up at the sky and saw the first rays of sun in the horizon. By the time the sun came out, Kaputznya would be no more.


	18. Chapter 18

I know! I'm like almost two weeks late with this update. Sorry, a lot going on, but here it is! Only two chapters till the end. :D

Thank you for everything. Thank you for reading.

STORY TIME!

* * *

**XVIII**

**YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TO SURVIVE**

Martha ran through to the woods, gun in hand and ready to shot at any shape that came her way. She was furious, beyond herself and letting anger become her fuel. She was done with all. Ghost City, Kaputznya, UNIT, Yvette, these…_monsters._ She wanted peace, quiet and to go back to being a surgeon, saving life's. This would end today. Right now.

She passed the cars, jumping on top of them, then from roof to roof. She fell graciously, rolling over herself, getting up just as easily and keeping her pace. Yvette wasn't far, a few seconds Martha had spotted her going into the woods and now was following. Even though, she knew she was going into unknown territory, that her strength wasn't a match for Yvette's and that she could die any minute, Martha kept running. She was sick of it all!

Martha arrived at the edge of the woods. At this point, she'd lost track of where she was, but she knew she hadn't been here before. Martha took the gun out of her back, checking to see if she had enough bullets. Martha pushed the magazine back inside, clicking the safety off and pointed straight ahead.

The soldier mode had kicked in. Her senses were sharp and her eyes always on the lookout and every step was carefully placed. Martha ducked a few branches, passed over rocks, puddles of mud and avoided bushes with rotten berries. Always looking, always listening, Martha kept walking. As she ventured into the woods the smell got more intense; the smell of wet dirt, of dry leaves. The quietness, that she used to grate happily whenever she was back home from a busy day, was something she didn't master at the moment.

As she kept walking, she recognized the shape of an opened door. She reminded herself of the wall surrounding the town and got closer to the door. As she looked outside, what she saw surprised her. Martha expected to see, UNIT and Ipsilon soldiers battling it out, perhaps still in aftermath of the confrontation that took place earlier, but…the place was empty.

Not a soul on sight. The only thing she saw were cars parked randomly with their lights on and engine still running. It seemed like every single person just vanished into thin air. As she walked outside Kaputznya's limit her suspicions were conformed, there was not a single person on sight. Not even Ipsilon. Martha looked up to the sky, to see the first rays cutting the dark night sky, she needed to go back and finish this before the sun rose. Little she knew, she had a less than that.

From behind, she heard someone giggle. Martha turned around and went back into the woods with her gun pointed. The giggle came from further away, so Martha moved away from the door with her gun raised, going deeper and deeper. In a blink of an eye, she saw the edge of a dress, pressing the trigger. The bulled hit the tree, taking out a big chunk of wood.

Yvette's head popped from the other side. Her eyes stared right at Martha, before she ran away.

"YVETTE!"

Martha started running after her. This was Yvette's territory, so she knew when to run, when to duck, jump which only helped her ability to run away. Martha fired two more times, always hitting a tree.

On the fourth time, Martha actually stopped running, took a deep breath and pointed.

"YVETTE! STOP!" Yvette kept running in-between the trees. Martha took five more steps to the side, in order to see her clearly and firedt.

The bullet flew and hit Yvette right in the back, making her fall. The woods were quiet.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Dean opened his yellowish eyes and took a glance around. The doctors in weird suits surrounded him, putting things in him and cutting him.

_Sam…_

He tried to talk, but there was something down his throat that did not let the word come out. One of the doctors saw him awake and screamed for another. The man had deep green eyes, his lips moved but Dean did not understand.

He saw three other men roll something into the room. It was a case, that inside contained a blue vile. However, Dean did not have time to process the information because he was feeling tired, sleepy and in pain.

Dean started to let go. Something was wrong, he knew it. It was like he was being held by a thread and someone had cut it, letting him go. He felt this spike of pain in his back, but it didn't last long, because his eyes were beginning to shut. Dean's body began to go limp, heavy and he…simply let go of it all.

The machines around him beeped, alerting the doctors that Dean's heart was failing him. The head doctor yelled that he was crashing and a nurse pushed in crash cart. The main doctor grabbed the pallets, pushed them against Dean's chest and pressed...

* * *

Sam was running to the woods. He knew exactly what he would do: he was going to kill Yvette once and for all. This would be over, so him and Martha could have a chance and Dean would be right there to nag him if things went wrong. Yes, that was it.

Suddenly, he stopped…

What if it didn't work? What if, by killing Yvette everyone else died - no matter how long they were infected? He's heart began to race, his mind started picture all this macabre scenarios and Sam lost his breath.

"You need to move fast, you know?" Sam whirled around and saw the man with the bowtie again. "Martha is about to do something rather stupid."

"You again…"

"Yes, silly old me. Madman in a box. Can't stay away from world changing events, can't keep my hands to myself…But I have to guide you, I have to make sure this happens…" The man came closer. He's features were so odd, that Sam was still growing accustomed to his face, his voice and his smile. "Do you understand why I'm helping you, Sam?"

"No. I don't even…"

"know who I am, yes. But, I told you to look for Martha in the hospital center and you went. Why? You could've just ignored my advice – wouldn't be the first time…"

"What?"

"Yes, dashing chap like me comes along and tells you to go one way and you went. Why? Is it because you trust me or because you were desperate? Perhaps both. Either way, you went with my advice." The sound of shots came from a close distance. Sam, was about to move, but the man grabbed him by the arm. "Now, Jack is right. There is a chance, it can be done. If Yvette dies, so do all whom she had contaminated…"

"Good." Sam tried to escape, but the man held him.

"However, it's not a victory without loss, Sam." The man said. His eyes fell on Sam's gun.

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother is _not_ safe. They are connected. They are one. Yvette does not die easily, she has life inside of her. These little monsters are like gas, to her, understand? Personalized Horcruxes that she keeps as guaranty."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you even helping me?"

"Because without you and Martha there will be no tomorrow for the world." He said in a grave tone. "So, in order for this to work, don't believe Yvette is dead unless…she's _really_ dead. Got it?"

Sam looked at the man. Suddenly, he realized something that, until this point, was simply ridiculous.

"Are you…from the future or something?"

"Don't ask me that." The man said, letting go of Sam's arm. He looked at his wrist watch. "However, I will be asking you if you can run fast enough…"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't…Martha will die. This moment Sam, that's what we need. I need you to get to Martha, because if you don't…"

The man didn't need to finish the sentence, Sam was already running.

* * *

When Martha got to the place were Yvette's body was meant to be, she saw nothing. There was a small puddle of black liquid, but no more than that.

"This…is unfair." A voice said behind her.

Martha turned around, with her gun raised pointing straight at Yvette's heart. Yvette calmly raised her dirty hands. Although, she had no pupils, Martha felt those black pools for eyes, staring right at her.

"Why is it unfair?"

"You have a gun. You shot me. I have no gun, therefore I cannot shoot you."

"You call that unfair? Your little friends tried to kill me."

"They were hungry and this is still unfair. I have no guns."

"You can rip my heart out with your bare hand."

"Yes, yes I can and I will."

"So, excuse me, if I need leverage in this game."

"You do know…that, if you kill me, the rest will die." Yvette said. "All of them. Including Dean. That bullet you placed at my back nearly killed him…he's so weak…"

Martha cocked her gun.

"Your days are over."

"My days are just beginning. Yours too." Yvette took another step back. "I believe they've told you I can run pretty fast. So, how did you keep up with me? Can you run as fast as I can or…?" Yvette let out a creepy smile, which let Martha's hair standing up "did I _let_ you catch me, so I can eat you here in the woods, where no one's watching…or listening?"

Without warning Yvette launched at Martha, in a inhuman jump. Martha's finger worked faster than she though, the bullet hitting on Yvette's leg, but that didn't stop her. Martha fell on the ground, watching Yvette flying just inches away from her face. Martha rolled on herself and was on her feet just as fast, but she was alone. Or at least, it seemed…

Yvette was gone, but Martha could feel eyes on her. No matter where she looked, it was like someone was behind her, breathing on her neck at all times. She'd turn and turn again to find nothing but trees and darkness. Feet scrapping the ground, nails scratching on old leafs, whispers and pulling Martha's hair, whenever her back was turn. Yvette was playing her.

That's when Martha felt it. Right behind her, a powerful presence stood there. She turned slowly to find Yvette looking right at her, just inches away. Her black eyes seemed to have no end, her hair was dirty and knotted falling down her shoulders. From the corners of her mouth black blood dripped down her chin, her throat and got lost somewhere in her cleavage. The dress was barely hanging on her dirty skin and her feet were in such a state, Martha could barely distinguish from the dirty soil.

Suddenly, Yvette held on to Martha's neck and started to squeeze the life out of her. At first, Martha fought, she did what she had learn from her classes. To go for the arms, the knees, but at every move Yvette's hands squeezed and squeezed harder. Martha lost the strength on her legs, she fell on the floor with Yvette on top of her.

Yvette got close to her face, looking deeply into her eyes, appreciating every stage of a person losing their breath. Martha was slowing turning a dark shade of red, she was slowly giving away.

Her arms fell to the side of her head, her eyes were halfway closed…

* * *

Sam followed the sound of the last shot he heard. Lucky for him, he had great sense of orientation and could easily find his way in the dark.

Sooner rather than later, he found them. He arrived the moment Yvette was standing over Martha, just inches away from her. Without thinking, Sam drew out his gun and pointed at mother monster. He remembered the words of the man: Dean's life depended on Yvette's…He couldn't shoot her dead without losing his brother.

Nonetheless, Sam pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Yvette's shoulder, she bounced and fell to the side. She rolled over, stood in all fours and looked straight at Sam. Their eyes met and Sam felt like he had done something that would change the rules of the game…Yvette was pissed.

Yvette's mouth opened to an inhuman extent; her jaw dropped almost to her chest, showing blackness and rotten teeth. Yvette let out the most terrifying scream Sam had ever heard, it was high pitched, and it sounded like finger nails sliding down his brain. The sound hit Sam like a shock wave, making him fall. He covered his ears, but the noise wafted right through, scrambling his brain.

* * *

"_Jack, what do you mean__ you've lost them?" _Major Bellick asked. "_Are you joking? Is this a joke?"_

"Listen to my voice, Andrew. Do I_ sound_ like I'm joking?" Jack asked pacing from side to side. Around him the Delta team kept watch, securing a safe perimeter that went from the medical center to the place they were now. The soldiers were placed on high grounds like balconies or on the ground. Bailey was next to Jack and, unlike the Captain, he was completely calm looking around and paying attention to every movement. "I've lost them. Both of them. They ran away after Yvette!"

The sound of something hitting wall and shattering into a billion pieces pierce into Jack's ear.

"_JACK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?" _Bellick screamed on the other line. Jack took the phone away from his ear and handed it to Bailey.

"When he stops screaming, call me." Jack said. Jack went on to stand right next to Mickey Smith, who had his worst face on. "We need a miracle."

"How could you, Jack?" Mickey said out of nowhere. The Captain looked at his friend and seemed lost. "Martha is going out with Sam Winchester…"

"If you call _this _going out…"

"This is not a joke."

"Look, what do you want me to say? It happened! They met at the hospital and the interest was mutual. She's a beautiful independent lady and Sam is knock out of a man…"

"Keep it in your pants, Captain Cheesecake."

"Oh, you have the nerve!" Jack said. "What's it to you? Don't you have a new girl back home? What's her name…Ashley, Lindsey, Britney…something like that…"

"That's not the point. Don't you know who Sam Winchester is? He started the Apocalypse, he had a demon blood addiction! Don't you read the psychological reports?! He's angry, vengeful…"

"I _wrote _those reports, Mickey. He might have flaws, but like any other person, Sam has a good side. He worships his brother, he has love in his heart and is an amazing human being." Jack looked really deep inside his eyes. "He has to be or Doctor wouldn't order UNIT to follow him around…"

"Why did the Doctor order us to do that?"

"Because…" Jack looked around, making sure no one would be listening. "He knew the Winchesters were the only one who could help Martha end this. The Doctor saw that in a future the Winchesters had died, so Martha never knew them and she still went in and died. Basically, without the Winchesters the human race was lost."

That's when the scream cut in and hit them all hard. The high pitched sound wave hit them hard, knocking them to their knees and scrambling their brains.

It went as fast as it came, leaving them completely disoriented and lost. Bailey got up to his feet, first and helped Jack.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked loud. Slowly, the members of his team would struggle to their feet and regain composer. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jack answered. "I didn't like it."

"_BOSS!" _One of the members of the team screamed on Bailey's ear.

"Yeah?"

"_SOMETHING'S COMING OUR WAY, BOSS_."

Bailey looked the road they came from that led to the medical center, but he saw nothing.

"Jackson, I don't see anything. Are you positive?"

However, he didn't get an answer. Instead, he heard screams and the sound of guns blazing.

"_THEY'RE COMING, BOSS!" _Another voice came on the radio.

Bailey turned east, from where shots were being fired. The agents posted south and west also started firing and screaming.

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes, Yvette was gone, but Martha as still lying on the ground. Sam crawled to her, lifting her head of the ground and checking to see if she was breathing.

"Is she alive?" The man showed up again from nowhere. He knelt down next to Martha, touching her hair, then her face.

"Yes, she is." Sam said. He looked at the man, who was busy contemplating her face. "If I hadn't made it…"

"I know, but you did."

"So you _are_ from the future." Sam said.

"I thought that was obvious by now, Sam." He said. Coming from a distance the sound of shots being fired startled them. "This is it. A chance to change world history. Now comes the time…" The man looked at Sam, grabbing on his shoulder and looking deep into his green eyes. "I told UNIT to keep an eye on you, to spy on you and your brother, because I needed you to stay alive and meet Martha Jones. Without you she would have failed, died and dragged the whole world with her. She needed you in her life, the world needed you too to meet in order to save it. Do you get it?"

"Are you saying…?" Sam looked at Martha who was resting in his arms. "That we were meant for each other?"

"You were meant to _save_ the world together." Sam let out a smile. He looked at Martha, touching her face. "And yes."

Martha began to moan and cough back to consciousness. Immediately, the man stood up and took two steps back.

"Hurry. Find Yvette, put two bullets through her head and one in her heart…"

"What about my brother? What about Dean?"

The man looked at Sam, swallowing hard. Martha began to move in Sam's arms, returning to consciousness.

"Don't tell her about me, yeah?"

Then, he clicked a button on his wrist and was gone just like before.

* * *

Martha opened her eyes and saw Sam's face asking something and a voice answering. By the time, she followed his gaze she saw nothing but threes.

"Who are you talking to?" Her voice came out hoarse. "Oh god…my throat."

"Take it easy." Sam said, kissing her forehead. "You're okay?"

"Well, aside from almost losing my ability to speak…" Martha sat down, touching her throat. "I heard you talking…"

"I was talking to…to myself."

Martha looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"You know, I might have gotten my arse beaten by a zombie girl, but I'm not thick."

"You did great."

The shots fired at a distance, made Martha jump. She immediately thought about Jack and tried to stand up, but Sam held her.

"There's a missile coming our way."

"What?"

"Yes, we don't have much time." Sam said. "We have to kill Yvette or we'll all die trying."

"But what about Jack?"

"He's going to have to manage." Sam looked between the trees. "I saw her go that way. We have to put two bullets through head, one in her heart."

"How do you know this?"

Sam shrugged and jumped to his feet. "I just do. Okay, divide and conquer?"

Martha held Sam's arm.

"I was thinking more of go fish."

* * *

"How long do we have?" Mickey asked Jack. He looked at his wrist watch and his blood froze.

"Ten minutes."

Bailey looked back at him with a terrified look in his eyes

"You sure?"

"Positive."

To make matters worse, some of the soldiers began to fold back to their previous position.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked when he saw six of his men coming his way.

"Too many." A freckled soldier answered. "We're running low on ammo."

"Damn it!" Bailey swore. "Mickey, is there a drug store or a place where they'd stuck up ammunition?"

"It's on the other side of the town, Bailey. Near the main doors."

"Bloody hell…" Bailey said losing hope. The scream of the creatures coming to their encounter scared him to death. Soon after, all the men placed on strategic places were coming to them, announcing they were surrounded from all sides. Bailey took a deep breath. "Okay, make a circle lads, we're going to let them come to us."

"What?" Mickey and Jack asked at the same time.

"They'll come, we'll shoot them."

"We're outnumbered, Bailey!" Jack said.

"Oh! Well, by all means, pick up a chair, put your feet up and have a beer whilst waiting for that missile!" Bailey said. "I'm not going down without taking a few of these monsters with me, neither will my men."

The men made a big enough circle to cover the street and pointed their guns to all sides. That's when they saw them: the creatures. More than they ever could imagine, most of them were men, although some women were still recognizable. All with greyish wrinkly skin color, with almost no hair, black eyes and their mouths opened so wide they could swallow someone whole. Hands stretched out with their dirty fingers with broken nails demanding flesh and bone.

The men held their position, for they were soldiers trained to endure any situation, taught never to back down and to fight until the very end for the human race.

"Hold." Bailey ordered as the creatures became mad at the sight and smell of blood pumping and fresh meet. "Hold positions."

When the monsters were close enough, Bailey yelled "FIRE!" and bullets started flying. However, there were more shots and more bullets flying than they expected. The sound of guns firing, were double than the guns in the circle.

The creatures not only were dying with shots on their head, but also backing up. Suddenly, a rocket came cutting the dark night and landed right in the middle of the monsters, sending them flying through the air in a big ball of fire. The explosion was so massive, that sent some of the men who were close to fall on their backs.

Jack looked up to see the source of the rocket and found him: A tall man, with a serious gaze, holding a bazooka on his shoulder. Immediately, Jack felt his insides stir.

"GONZO!" Mickey yelled from the ground.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D LET YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN, RIGHT?" Gonzo yelled back from the roof top. "IPSILON! LET'S BURN THESE SUCKERS!"

* * *

Sam was walking with his gun held high, looking through leafs trying to find Yvette. Like the great hunter that he was, he followed the black blood drops that he found on the way. Eventually, it led him to a big puddle of fresh blood.

Sam put his gun on the floor, slowly raised his hands on his head and said:

"Yvette! I know you're here." There was no answer, but he knew he wasn't alone. "I just want to talk."

"_Why?" _A voice asked. It didn't have a body and it sounded like it came from everywhere.

"Because, we… can fix this."

"_It's not broken. I'm dead. You'll be as well, just like your brother and that girl…that brown girl…"_

Sam held his breath and kept looking for the source of the voice.

"Yvette…"

"Yes?" The voice came right behind him. Before Sam could even blink, Yvette had her hand on his neck and had pinned him to the ground chocking him. "Unlike that girl, you I will bite. I can see how fond you are of your brother…I will keep you together."

"Yvette, don't…We can help you…UNIT can help you." Sam managed to spell out.

Yvette tilted her head sideways.

"Who said I want help?"

Yvette slapped Sam with the back of her hand, busting his lip open and knocking him out. She grabbed Sam's shoulder, tore half the sleeve of his uniform showing his bare shoulder. Yvette grazed his skin with her dirty hands and broken nails, admiring he smoothness of Sam's shoulder. Then, leaned over him opening her large mouth.

"HEY, YOU!" Yvette froze. Slowly, she turned back, to find Martha Jones standing there with her gun pointing at her. In any situation, one would freak out, but Yvette she remained calm. "Let him, go!"

"You had your chance."

"I said: LET. HIM. GO!"

"I don't die easily." Yvette said. "You shoot me, I won't die and I'll still bite him."

"I'm not going to shoot you." Martha said. Her eyes averted to Sam. "He will…"

When Yvette turned to face Sam, he had his gun pointing right at her forehead. Yvette was about to speak, when Sam grabbed her arm and shot twice in her skull. Yvette's body fell back on the grass, Sam quickly came to his feet and shot her again in her chest.

* * *

Both UNIT and Ipsilon fought back to back with all the creatures. Bullets flying everywhere, men bitten, others badly wounded. Rockets flying out of control, exploding in random places. It was a battlefield.

Jack was close to seeing his neck ripped to pieces, when the monsters that grabbed him just fell to the ground lifeless. He looked around and see all the creatures fall to the ground like dummies, one by one as if they had been struck by something.

Seconds later, UNIT and Ipsilon were the only life forms on ground.

"What happened?" Mickey asked.

"It worked." Jack said.

Then, because things can always get worse, Jack looked at his wrist watch and saw that they had less than one minute. Above his head two Typhoon FGR4 from the Royal Aviation Force flew above their heads.

They could run, but they would never make it out on time. He could use a vortex manipulator, but the men of Ipsilon didn't have one. They were going to die…

That's when Jack saw the old blue box.

* * *

Martha and Sam stood over Yvette's body. It was skinnier than before, her face was cracked like a bad painting and the blood dripped from her forehead and her chest. Sam poked her body with his foot and half of it, crumbled like a sandcastle.

"That's the end of that." Martha said.

"Yeah…" Sam said.

"Sorry to interrupt!" The man broke in the middle of the two. He knelt down next to Yvette touching her face, making it crumble a bit more. "Just making sure, she is really dead. You do know you had a lucky shot, right? This could've all gone wrong. You are luck. Lucky, lucky, people. Ugh. Disgusting!"

"Sorry…" Martha said cutting him off. "Who are you?"

The man rose to his feet and faced Martha.

"Don't you recognize me, Jones?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, yes you should."

"Well, I don't." Martha answered. There was something about him, however, that made Martha feel quite happy and comfortable, although she had never seen his face. "Care to answer?"

"I could answer…" The man said, stepping closer to Martha almost touching her forehead. "But, because time is never our friend, I would rather _show _you."

The man pointed behind Martha, but she didn't avert her eyes. Sam, however took a look ad found what the man was pointing at.

"It's a police box." Sam said shrugging. Then he seemed confused. "How did that box get here?"

Martha's head turned so fast, she nearly cracked it. Her heart exploded with joy at the sight of the blue box.

"TARDIS." Martha looked at the man. Her eyes began to water, her heart beat so fast and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Doctor?"

"Yes, it's me." The Time Lord answered. Above their heads the Typhoon flew low, making their ears scream. "I would love to talk, Martha, but we have to get out." The Doctor said. He looked at Sam. "Permission to hold her hand?"

"Granted." Sam said shrugging. The Doctor grabbed Martha's had. "Come on, then."


	19. Chapter 19

i know! I know! i'm late uploading this! I went through a desert run (that's what I call when I have writer's block) but now I'm back! We're almost done. The next one will the last chapter - although, I may or may not change my mind. We'll

Thank you for your patience, kindness and awesome review. Keep them coming, because they are love...and sex...and magic! *aha!*

STORY TIME! :D

* * *

**XIX**

**ONE FLEW ON THE TARDIS**

Andrew Bellick sat in his control room closely watching the screens in front of his eyes. He had been listening to communications between London and the two airplanes flying above Kaputznya. From what he knew, Jack had lost both Sam and Martha and something was coming at them. Before he'd lost communications with him, he'd heard the gunshots and the screams and imagined the worst that could happen.

The communications between Jack and the Major had been down for a few minutes now and he had no idea if they were still alive. After yelling and demanding his technicians to find a way for him to communicate with Captain Harkness, but failing to do so, the Major was already coming to terms with the fact that he had lost his team.

In front of his eyes was a big screen a black and white image of Kaputznya from above. Second's later two long and thick dark green missiles dropped from each side of the plane, falling fast. When it hit the ground, the screen went white and the sound of a muffled blast made itself be heard.

"_This is T1 to __London. __Mission accomplished__." _Said the first pilot.

"_Well done, soldier. You've saved the world.__" _Major Bellick recognized the General's voice on the other side of the line.

"_Just doing our__ job__s__, sir. Should w__e stay here and search the area? Over.__"_

"_Negative. Return to base. UNIT in Kiev will be sending drones to search the area for any survivors. Over and out._ "

"_Copy that. Returning to base."_

The major abandoned the control room, walking down the hall to his office. He felt enraged, how did UNIT – the organization he swore to help – could slaughter his team members like that? Now, not only had he lost his "frenemy" Jack Harkness, but also the best team he'd ever known. All because, UNIT, thought it would best to sacrifice _his _work, for the greater good.

The Major kept going down the hall to his office, not looking at whomever passed him by and refusing to even make a double take whenever someone called him out. He walked in his office, shutting the door behind him and just stood there for an extra second. The loss was beginning to weigh on him. He hadn't been in the battle field for quite some time now, but a loss is a loss, no matter where or when.

"Hey, Andrew." Andrew spun around so fast, he lost balance. Sitting in his chair, with his feet on the table and hands behind his neck was Captain Jack Harkness. Bailey, accompanied by his men, stood on the Captain' leftt and Mickey with his men to the right. "Were you crying? Do you need a moment?"

"You're alive."

"Yes." Mickey answered. "Aren't you glad?"

The Major gave Mickey a long hard look showing offense due the way he spoke to him.

"Who the…" The Major stopped himself. He could see that Mickey had a black uniform just like UNIT's, but it had no logo on his chest. Instead, he had an I. "Let me guess, Mickey Smith?"

"The man himself." Mickey answered, arm crossed and a fierce look in hi face. "You are Major Andrew Bellick aka The One That Makes Sure Ipsilon Burns from the Face of The Earth."

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"Thank God, you're not good at your job." Mickey said. "Thank you for the android replica of me. It wasn't accurate, though. Died pretty quickly."

"I thought you'd be just a rotting piece of meat by now."

"You thought wrong, Andrew." Jack cut in, getting the Major's attention "We_ almos_t didn't make it. You let London stomp all over you…"

"London, is UNIT's HQ." The Major answered simply. "If orders come from there, signed by General himself and the Queen, we don't question. What did you want me to do?"

"Anything, Andrew!" Jack screamed. "You're a smart fella, you could've done anything to help us. We lost men out there, Ipsilon lost theirs as well..."

"If you think I care about Ipsilon..." The Major said with a cold smile and staring right at Mickey.

"We were surrounded! If the Doctor hadn't…"

"The Doctor?" The Major cut in. For the first time, since he'd walked in the room, he looked and saw the people around him. "You _saw_ the Doctor?"

"He came in last minute." Mickey said. "Saved us all. No thanks to you, though."

Andrew looked at every single one of them, then straightened his back and his coat. He picked up his phone, dialed a three digit number and then rested it again. In less than ten seconds the sound of boots stomping on the floor came from the hall.

"What are you doing?" Gonzo asked.

"Arresting you." The Major said out loud.

"On what grounds?" Jack asked.

Behind the Major's back, the door flew open as seven UNIT soldiers walked right in and pointed guns at the men in the room. The Major looked over his shoulder acknowledging the men, then looked back at Jack.

"As chief and commander of this facility I declare that all members of the illegal terrorist organization, Ipsilon, must be placed under military arrest immediately. Captain Jack Harkness shall be incarcerated as well and stand before military court for suspicion of treason. " He said in a programmed voice. "That includes the Doctor, for he has broken his vow to protect the Earth."

Mickey made a move to attack the Major, but Jack held his arm tightly. Captain Harkness rose from the Major's chair and faced him gravely. His blue eyes were fierce, cold and menacing.

"If you even _think_ about arresting Ipsilon, we will leak everything about Ghost City." Jack threatened.

The Major's face didn't fall.

"You wouldn't."

"I've got nothing to lose."

"No one would believe you. There are no evidence! Kaputznya is destroyed!"

"Where do you think Martha got all of that information?" Jack asked. The Major's jaw clenched. "Don't think we won't, because there is enough information to blow UNIT for good. So, you better step aside, let us out and carry on being the annoying little toy soldier that you are, _sir." _

The air was thick with tension. Not a single person dared to say a word. It was a serious threat and the Major had a lot more to lose, not only was he now facing an inquiry about his behavior and UNIT's work habits, but if Jack went through with this things could get a lot worse. Specially, if UNIT were to face public judgment.

"Stand down, men." He ordered. The soldiers put down their weapons and the Major opened the door himself. "I don't ever want to see your faces again. Especially yours, Captain."

"Oh…is this how a very long friendship will end?" Jack asked.

"Get out." The Major shot back.

Jack walked out from behind the desk, passing by the Major and left with a smile on his face. Every single one inside the room followed Jack without taking a second look back.

* * *

Sam stood there looking at something he wasn't quite sure how to describe. It was a box. Yes, he was _certain_ of the size and shape of it while he was outside and actually found weird the fact that they were going inside one of those old police boxes. Why would anyone do that? Worse, how did a blue police box end up right there? So, this situation was all kinds of crazy, but it managed to get worse once Sam stepped inside.

It was like his brain had had short circuit and could not understand what was going on in front of his eyes. It was big. The inside of the box was big. _Bigger, _actually! He stood there in a corner watching the commotion as it happened. The Doctor hugging Martha and him showing the new TARDIS (TARDIS? THIS was _the _TARDIS? He was so confused right now). Telling her about his new face (_New face?_) the people he met, the places they went and how it all happened. At first, Martha was scared of this _new face, _but in the end she hugged him tight claiming she had missed him.

Jack was laughing like crazy, even though his life was nearly close to its end not that long ago. Mickey was just standing there talking to Gonzo, who didn't even seem to be bothered with the fact that he had just stepped inside a wooden box! So were all the men. Everyone just seemed so _cool _about it.

Soon after that, the place shook violently and Sam failed on finding a place to steady himself. The TARDIS was riding the impact wave of the bombs exploding in Kaputznya. The box was shaking like crazy, light bulbs exploded and pieces of the TARDIS hit the floor. The noise was so loud that made it impossible for anyone to hear screams or conversation. It was like a car trying to move with the breaks still on, but no one seemed to be bothered. Actually, the Doctor, even though he was barely holding on, seemed so pleased and happy was actually screaming:

"GERONIMOOOOO"

Then, just as sudden, the box settled down and the Doctor ran his way out of the deck, jumped the stairs and opened the door. He took a quick look outside, then looked back and said:

"Alright, I think I did a pretty good job!" He said with a smile. "Everyone who's not a woman or a gigantic hunter, please leave!"

Sam hadn't realized how many people were inside the TARDIS until all of them decided to leave. It was about fifty people! Fifty armed men, both Ipsilon and UNIT casually walking out of a wooden box, right in front of his eyes. If Dean were here, he would not believe his eyes.

Sam's mind was twirling in an uncontrolled tornado with exclamation points and question marks. He had no idea what was happening nor what this could possibly be.

He was now just staring at the TARDIS door, that seemed to be parked mid hallway, facing an office door with a silver plaque that read "Major Andrew Bellick."

_Whata hell is going on? _He thought.

The door closed violently, bringing him back to reality. He looked up and saw both Martha and the Doctor staring down at him.

"I'm worried." Martha said out loud. She crouched down facing Sam. " I think we broke Sam."

The Doctor crouched next to Martha. He took out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it at Sam's eyes and read the analysis.

"Wha…What is that?" Sam said, backing away into the wall. "Is that…a _probing_ thing?"

"I will ignore that." The Doctor said, reading the result on the side of his sonic screwdriver "He's in shock. Well, not exactly…he's just…well, _overwhelmed_ by the TARDIS's awesome power." The Doctor came closer to Sam, looking up to his deep green eyes. He raised a hand and put it on his shoulder. "Calm down…take it in…"

With his index finger, Sam poked the Time Lord's forehead. The Doctor's bobbed back, then returned to his initial position.

"Are you…an _alien_?"

"Blimey…" The Doctor answered. He looked at Martha, who shrugged in answer. "Yes…" he said turning back to Sam. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. I'm the Doctor."

"_You're _the Doctor?"

"I will also choose to ignore that condescending tone, but yes…Yes, I am."

"You look human." Sam said looking at the Doctor closely, with his nose just inches away from his face "You _look_ human."

"Well, you _look _alien. Isn't that fun?" The Doctor said gently pushing Sam away.

"This…This is _not _what I was hoping." Sam looking around at the TARDIS, taking in its immensity. "You're not green!"

The Doctor joined the palm of his hand to his face, let out a sigh and then laughed.

"Aren't you a delightful young man, Winchester? Charm. Just, pure charm."

Sam jumped to his feet and carefully, started to walk around the TARDIS. He walked up the steps and faced the control deck with all its buttons, leavers and screens. If there was something he never, _ever, _believed was aliens, but right now…his beliefs were out the window. Hell, he was expecting pigs in tutu's to come out flying at any second now.

The Doctor walked right behind him and inserted new coordinates. With a soft tremble the TARDIS had left the hall in Andrew Bellick's office and was now on it's way to Kiev.

Sam saw a red button, he stretched out his hand…

"And this is your _spaceship?"_

"Oh goodness me, Sam!" The Doctor yelled, slapping him on the hand. "Unless, you want to blow us all to pieces, that button is to remain untouched."

Sam kept walking around the deck, admiring the design. Martha came up from behind the Doctor and whispered:

"Stop torturing him."

"I'm not." He answered in the same tone, once Sam was out of sight and on the furthest part of the deck. "I'm just having fun."

"Stop having fun, then." She demanded. The Doctor gave Martha a quick wink. The TARDIS shook again as a sign that it had successfully landed. The Doctor then returned his attention to Sam.

"I'm a Time Lord, I own a _time machine_. Yes, it can fly from one place to the other, but it's essentially a time machine." The Doctor jumped spun on himself, with his arms opened and said: "It's my sexy time machine."

"Oh God." Martha laughed, leaning against the railings. "Your face might be different, but you're the same. _This _is still going…" Her finger made a twirl motion.

"What is?" Sam asked looking at her.

"The Doctor has _moments _with the TARDIS." Martha explained. "And by _moments _I mean, the Doctor whispering, kissing and even stroking the TARDIS, to a point where it gets uncomfortable."

"Oi! Not true." The Doctor said, pointing a finger at her. "I just show my affection and respect for her." Martha let out a giggle that caught the Doctor's attention. Martha caught him looking at her and her smile faded. "I sure missed that…"

"What?"

"Your smile, Martha Jones." The Doctor said. He walked up to Martha. "I may have changed, but you, on the other hand, are still…amazing." The Doctor turned to Sam, putting an arm over Martha's shoulder. "You, hunter, have Martha to thank. She saved the world."

"Really?" Sam said crossing his arms over his chest. "When was this?"

"I walked the Earth. Every single continent, for a year." Martha said trying to hide a proud smile "Then returned to England, faced the Master and…saved us. The Earth."

"How come I don't remember that?" Sam wondered.

The Doctor and Martha shared a look so profound, that made Sam feel uncomfortable. This was the Doctor with whom Martha had a history. Sam began to wonder, were they just friends or was there something else? No, it didn't seem like that. There was friendship and trust between them, but there was also something else that he couldn't see. Love? Yes, maybe it was love. He wondered, maybe Martha and the Doctor were more than just "time travelling buddies"

"It's a long and complicated story." The Doctor said breaking the silence. He let go of Martha, clapped once and pointed at Sam. "Your brother…"

Sam was so confused and caught off guard with the TARDIS, that that Dean faded into the background.

"We need to go. Now."

"Calm down, Winchester." The Doctor picked up his coat, ran down the stairs towards the door and pushed it open. "I will need you to stay calm and hold your anger."

"Why?" Sam asked following him, with Martha right behind. "What are you hiding? Is Dean okay?"

"Yes, he is." The Doctor said, while putting on his jacket and rearranging his bowtie.

Now, Sam might not recognize when the Doctor wasn't completely sure about something, but Martha could see it from a mile away. The Doctor opened the door so Sam could get out, but Martha stood there looking at him, with her arms crossed and a scowl. The Doctor didn't say a word, instead he held out his hand towards her.

"You're lying." She accused. The Doctor lowered his hand. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. I'm reassuring him." The Doctor held out his hand one more time and Martha held it. "He will need you."

Together, they walked out of the TARDIS with the door closing behind them.

* * *

Sam's heart sunk to the floor, when he saw Dean's state. He was so pale, almost as pale as the sheets covering his body. Dean was inside a protected area with plexiglas walls and a sliding door, which only opened with a secret code. There were tubes in him attached to very noisy machines and large screens monitoring his condition closely.

Dean's arm, was wrapped around what seemed to be a plastic bag, with tubes entering the place were Yvette's teeth had sunk in. The tubes were transparent and connected to a blue serum bag that was just above Dean's head. The arm itself, although it looked a lot better than the last time Sam had seen it, the veins were still swollen up and black, bulging against the skin and threating to pop any second. The skin was no longer black, but had this weird color that reminded Sam of recycled paper, and was cracked like dry ground.

From the outside of the protected area, a group of doctors gathered watching Dean through the glass; some talked about his condition in a hushed voice, others wrote rapidly in their note pads, two paid close attention to the x-rays another one was showing. However, there was one who just stood there looking at the Winchester. It was a blonde woman and she just watched Dean sleep.

The woman noticed the trio standing outside the room. Her eyes jumped from the Doctor, to Martha, got bigger when she saw Sam and were angry when she saw the Doctor again.

"Do you know her?" Martha asked, when she saw the woman's face.

"No..." The Doctor answered, although he wasn't quite sure. "At least...I think not..."

"Then, why does she look angry?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know. I do a lot of things that make people angry. I don't always remember what I do…or who's angry. Or why. I do a lot of things."

The woman hurried to the door, opening with a four digit code. The door slid silently to the left and she came out.

"_What_ are you doing here?" She asked with a very polished British accent. She spoke directly at the Doctor. "Are you mad?"

"That's a very nice topic for an arguement, because madness ir relative. What I think it's madness, may not be for you and vice versa. However, my madness is not the topic of my visit: I'm here with Sam. Sam is Dean's brother. We are here to see..." The Doctor said.

"To see Dean, yes I've figured." She said, with a wave of her hand. "I heard what you've done to Kaputznya. Years of work just gone!"

"By work you mean those pet zombies?" Sam asked. "I'm glad they're dead. I hope they stay dead."

"If I were you, I wouldn't hope for that. Not when your brother's survival depends on their existence!" The woman said. With nothing more to add, the woman went down the hall leading the party. As the hall finished, she turned right to an open blue door – not TARDIS blue, but darker. The woman went in, leaving the door open for the party to walk right in. "Close the door, please."

"Who are you again?" Martha asked looking at the woman.

She wore a white coat, over a green dress. Her blonde – almost white hair – was pinned back, her thick glasses, which rested on the bridge of her perfect nose, protected her beautiful hazel eyes. Her face was as white as marble, looked as soft as silk.

"Dr. Kravchuk. Alice Kravchuk." The woman answered, sitting behind her desk. Martha's eyes grew bigger. "Yes, I'm Major Kravchuk's niece."

Martha took a seat right in front of the woman.

"I've looked for a member of Kravchuk's family for years now. I wanted to know more about what had happened that night…"

"I know you have." The woman said "I don't use my family's name, I use my husband's. That's why you couldn't find me."

"Ashamed of your uncle?" Sam asked. The woman looked at him.

"Not ashamed, just a matter of precaution. People are nosy, curious and if I kept using my family's name, I wouldn't know any rest."

"Why did you bring us here, doctor Kravchuk? I'm sure it wasn't to talk about the misusage of your name or share with us the impressive diplomas on your wall." The Doctor said. He was looking at the left wall, admiring all the diplomas the doctor had earned over the years. "Or was it to tell us that, you were the one who came up with the idea to study Yvette?"

All eyes fell on her, but the doctor remained her calm and composure. Alice leaned on her chair and swiveled from side to side.

"It was necessary. She was a living breathing rare specimen. We had to know more." The doctor said. "I came up with the suggestion, after visiting Kaputnzya. Took it to London, they approved and the project was put in action almost immediately. Yvette survived an alien attack. She should have been dead, but she wasn't. It was necessary."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night?" The Doctor asked, not hiding the disgust in his voice. "You _killed _humans."

"Convicts on death row from European and Latin prisons. Child molesters, serial killers, serial rapists, psychopaths…"

"Identifying them by their crimes does not make them less human!" The Doctor cut in aggressively. He walked away from the diplomas and faced the doctor dead in the eye. "They _were humans_."

Dr. Kravchuk didn't even flinch or bat an eye.

"You must understand that Yvette was a rare case in front of our eyes. She wasn't dead, Doctor, but she was far from human. There was a heartbeat, brain activity…she was, deep inside and despite what had happened, still _alive."_

_"_That is no excuse, you should have killed her on the spot or send her away. Not allowing her to live so you can experiment on her."

"We did what we did for science purposes. We needed to know more, what was in her system, how could it help the human way of living, Earth, progress, evolution..."

"You call evolution eating people?"

"I cann evolution the process that led to it." The woman said.

"My uncle was in charge of this operation to the day he died, he had this gem in his hand and had no idea what to do with it! Once I got hold of this, I wanted to find out what Yvette was made of. Call that experimenting, call it whatever you want., but the truth is if we hadn't had all the trouble we did, Dean would be dead."

"If Yvette had died that day none of this would have happened in the first place." The Doctor said. Dr. Kravchuck leaned on her chair and let out a heavy sigh.

"We can play "what if..." all afternoon, Doctor." She said. The Doctor turned his back to her, so Dr. Kravchuck made Martha the focus of her attention, given she was a doctor as well. "In the very first weeks after I took over the project we would keep sending her food. Normal food, but she had stopped eating. We would bring big portions of cow, lamb, rabit but she wouldn't have any of it. Until, one day she assaulted one of the guards…She ate him alive. In front of my eyes."

"That's when you brought in the convicts?" Martha asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "We brought in some John Does from a morgue in Kiev, gave it to her and, that's when she first spoke to us: "live ones." She said.

"After that, we brought in ten convicted serial killers from high max Russian prison and she destroyed them." The doctor averted her eyes. "The screams were so loud and devastating that some of UNIT soldiers were in shock and left duty forever. So, during feeding times we would play classical tunes to cover up the screams."

The Doctor walked away from the table, sliding his fingers through his hair.

"This is NOT the UNIT I once knew"

"A lot has changed since then." The woman answered. "We kept Yvette under the radar for years, receiving prisoners from all over the world and feeding them to her. We studied her habits, her mood swings, we watched her body developed and the abilities she gained. At first she would devour them, but then…"

"She evolved." Martha completed. "She outsmarted you, because she was, in the end, _alive."_

"Yes." The doctor said. "In the first analysis, my uncle did at the time, he had come to the conclusion that, although Yvette didn't die, the alien's system got a hold of her DNA and modified it, making it poisonous to others. It's something we've never seen before, highly toxic and dangerous. That's what the virus does, it shuts down our immune system, eats our living cells, kills our organs, and then makes new cells. Dead ones.

Yvette was very smart, so she quickly understood that, in order to break free, she'd need an army. So she began biting the convicts and sucking their blood so the transition would occur faster."

"So, it would be like a zombie bite."

"As close as one could compare, yes." The Doctor said. "That's what happened to your brother. Yvette bit him, poisoning him and slowly shutting down his system."

"I know." Sam said bitterly. "I was there. I saw some of it happening."

"Be glad you saw _some." _Dr. Kravchuk got up, walked up to a white board that had radiography's of Dean's lungs, leaver and heart; four fluoroscopy pictures of Dean's brain. "As soon as he got here your brother was barely alive. His immune system was down, he was losing eye pigmentation, vomiting blood and bile, his leaver was failing and he could barely breathe. In any other hospital, he would be dead."

"Luckily, we work very fast. We managed to give your brother a never before teste bacteria, that would stall the virus as much as possible, allowing your brother to remain stable from Kaputznya to Kiev. Once he landed, the condition worsened…In fact, we nearly lost him…"

Sam and Martha shared a look. Martha remembered the moment she shot, Yvette on her back.

"But you managed to save him." The Doctor said coming closer to the doctor. "Dean is alive and well."

"It's debatable." Dr. Kravchuk answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked with aching chest and fear growing inside of him. He looked at the Doctor, who had averted his eyes. "I thought you said he was going to be fine!"

The Doctor didn't answer, he had his back turned to Sam and was looking down. Martha touched the Doctor, making him face her.

"Doctor…"

"I don't know if your brother will be fine." The Doctor answered. He looked deeply saddened by the possibility and could not face Sam.

"You said…" Sam started. "You _said, _he'd be fine."

"First rule: The Doctor lies." The Doctor said. Martha was shocked and started to back away from the Doctor, but he grabbed her hand. "Don't you understand that you changed the future tonight? The future I saw was dark, painful and miserable for the human race, but you _changed _that. You two did! I don't know of Dean's fate, because…"

"His dead." Sam concluded. "You said that in the future, Martha never met us and she died fighting Yvette. Which means, both Dean and I were dead."

"If I had told you that I had no idea what happened to your brother, would have gone with Martha, saved her and accomplished all you have accomplished tonight?" The Doctor asked, before Sam could answer he cut off. "No, you'd be blind and deaf, go after your brother and we would have a much worse result."

Sam looked at Martha without knowing what to say. Then he looked at doctor Kravchuk.

"How bad is he?" Sam asked.

"He's stabilized now. Lucky for him, the moment we saw what Yvette was capable of, we gathered a few of those…_creatures,_ and began testing. We had a kind of retrovirus that we made using the same components as the poison. If it would on your brother or not, _that _was the biggest question, after all…" Alice said. "He was the first living human we would experiment the retrovirus on. It could go either way."

"How is he?" Sam demanded.

"The truth is…your brother _is_ a lot better than he was an hour ago."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, but Martha wasn't as relieved.

"You said it was _debatable"_

"We tried to use it in some creatures, but it did work and they would die immediately. With Dean, the retrovirus stabilized him and he's been making progress, although he's still in deep coma. The arm has began healing, but the poison is still inside him. The problem is that the recovery may not be 100%. We are concerned about his brain…"

"What about the brain?" Martha asked.

"Is it because of connection he had with Yvette?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Yvette was his life support. They were connected and now she's dead, so you can imagine Dean right now, although stable, is very weak. They shared thoughts, memories, actions, they were one brain. So, now that Yvette is dead his own brain functions might be damaged…"

"Are you saying he…can be brain dead?" Sam asked.

"Sam…" The Dr. Kravchuk stepped in. "There is an option, but is very small and not even our major concern and, he's getting better so the chances of that happening are getting smaller by the minute. We're talking about Dean having trouble with his memory…he might not remember places, things, functions…perhaps _people._"

"He might not remember me?" Sam asked finally understanding. "Are you saying my brother _may _not remember who I am?"

"Amongst other things, yes." The doctor confirmed.

Sam began pacing back and forth, trying to understand the bomb that just fell on his head. There was a chance Dean would wake up without a single trace of memory, not knowing who he was or what he had done! Dean, Sam's big brother, would not remember their father, Bobby, Rufus, Kevin, Jo, Ellen…He would the hunting, the pain, the suffering, the loss…The monsters. Worse than that, Dean would forget he had a brother.

Sam stopped pacing and started weighing his options, although he didn't think there were any. Dean would be left with no memory, no recollection of what had happened to him all this time, that means he would not remember hell, purgatory, John and Bobby's death and manly the hunting. It would be a fresh start for his brother.

He could stay here in Kiev, start a new life in Europe and be somebody and finally, _finally, _have the life he deserves.

"I want to see him." Sam said.

"Humm…" The Doctor warned. "I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think, I want to see my brother. I want to see him now." Sam said roughly. "Please."

"Come with me, Sam." Alice walked out of the office, followed by Sam. Martha and the Doctor were left alone in the office in silent.

"What are we going to do now?" Martha asked looking at Dean's x-rays.

The Doctor sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and see."


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, guys. I know, it's been quite some time. We are so close to the end! I'm not very confident about this chapter, I started out fine, but then...I got stuck, lost inspiration and ended up like this. I hope you like it anyway. I'm updating as soon as I can, promise.

Thank you again. Reviews are love, you know that, right? :D

* * *

**XX**

**ENTER THE TIMEHOLE**

Sam took a seat next to his brother's bed. The youngest of the Winchester had not moved an inch since he sat down on that uncomfortable chair. In order for him to be closer to Dean, he had to wear this protective plastic suit and a mask to cover his mouth. Sam had not dared to touch his brother or to say anything, only sit in silence that was only broken by the soft _bip _of the machine and humming noise of the ventilator.

There were so many monitors and screens around Dean's head, that Sam could choose any channel, sit back and watch his brother's life wither by the second. Sam spent his seconds expecting something to happen: he hoped the water cup on the small table in the corner would fall to the ground as a sign of Dean's presence or that he'd sense some chills or even hear his voice in the distance screaming "do something, Sammy! There's a reaper after me!"

But, no. There was silence. That uncomfortable and timed silence. It drove him mad, made him small, weaker and hopeless. This was a new level that Sam could not understand. He could pray, ask God for help, maybe even summon Castiel and heal Dean, but…

On the other side of the coin, Sam pondered the possibility of his brother ending up not remembering his life. He'd be able to start from scratch, maybe here in Kiev and marry a nice Ukrainian woman, have blonde, blue/green eyed babies and live a normal life. The life he deserves. The life he never had. He'd grow old, living in sweet ignorance and under layers of false sense of security that might be stirred by the occasional _normal _tragedy.

Sam averted his eyes from his brother, who continued in his deep sleep, and looked outside. There she was, looking right at him with a worried look on her face: Martha Jones. She'd been stripped of the Ipsilon's black uniform and was now wearing a pair of very old all Stars, with black jeans and a black and white horizontal stripped t-shirt with a black leather jacket. The hair fell down her shoulders, like velvet. Her face showed concern and seemed to be involved in some serious thinking issue. Their eyes met and Martha touched the plexiglas and showed Sam a sweet smile. Sam acknowledged her as well, then turned his attention to his brother once more. He didn't even look when Martha turned around and walked away.

* * *

Martha had this need to find an answer for this situation. It was a need bigger than herself, it was something she had to do. In her mind, she felt guilty of Dean's situation. According to her logic, if she hadn't asked for help, Dean would be fine and Sam would not be sitting next to a dying brother. She pondered, pondered and pondered once more a possible solution. A way to at least help minimize the damages that had become so great. Alas, her mind thought of something. It was farfetched, it was a risk, it could even be impossible, but it had to be done.

After leaving Sam, she walked around the facilities looking for the Doctor. The building had a balcony on each floor so the workers could have coffee breaks and cigarettes. Some soldiers and doctors would walk pass Martha trying to guess who she was and if she did work there, but none stopped her to ask questions.

She found the Doctor five floors up. The sun was coming up, giving him this orange aura in contrast with the darkness of his shadow. He had his arms crossed over his chest, legs apart and back straight, it made Martha realize how truly _different _he was.

She got closer, standing next to him and remained in silence for the first seconds, enjoying the sun rise over the city of Kiev. The UNIT center in Kiev, was smacked in the middle of the city, so from where they were standing they had a fantastic view of the metropolis waking up.

"How is he?" The Doctor asked not looking at her. He seemed to be staring right at the sun, hovering above buildings.

"The same." Martha answered. The day was bit chilly, so Martha zipped up her leather coat and pocketed her hands. Again, they fell silent…But, her mouth couldn't resist. "Isn't there a way?"

"_A way_?" the Doctor asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Martha said. "I don't know…anything…"

"If you're demanding a solution, you have to know what solution you want."

"I don't know. Anything!"

"Anything is a lot."

Silence fell between them once more. If one could concentrate, one could hear the cars honking in the local traffic, an ambulance rushing by to save a life. The city coming back to life after a night's rest.

"What if we go after the source?" Martha asks. The Doctor looks at her. "What if we go after this Gayen from Igrabedh and kill it? Maybe it works. Or maybe we could bring some samples back, give them to the scientist here and they can make a new retrovirus, from the source. Maybe that'll save Dean…"

"Did you notice the amount of times you used the word "maybe?"" The Doctor cut in.

"It's an idea-"

"Which had already crossed my mind." The Doctor said. "But, it is too dangerous, too risky. For you, because you are human, but _specially _for me. I'm a Time Lord, Martha. The _last_ one, which means that my blood, my system is valuable…"

"Doctor, its Dean…" Martha said. "He helped me."

"I know. I know. It's not that I don't want to help. I'm not selfish, you know that much about me, Martha." The Doctor sighed. "It's dangerous. For all of us."

"It tends to be. There's going to be a lot of running, hiding, probably we'll almost die, but in the end we'll make it. We always do."

"This is different." The Doctor warned. "Gayen has been in the universe since the beginning, she's been taking lives, destroying planets for as long as she exists. It's monster, Martha. You have no idea…"

"Wait, have you seen Gayen before?"

"Yes. A long time ago." The Doctor confessed. "I don't know how I escaped her claws, but I did. I don't know if I'll managed the same trick twice."

The Doctor looked back at the rising sun, biting his lip.

"I don't know if Dean has a history to be changed. What if he's meant to die now, here?"

Martha fought the feeling and the thought. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and showed her best smile.

"I think the universe can handle one paradox, don't you?"

* * *

Sam was brought to a harsh reality by a gentle tap on the pexiglass. He looked over and saw Martha and the Doctor, calling him out. It took a lot more that he thought for him to get up and leave his brother's side.

Only when he got out of the room, he realized the sun was already out.

"How is he?" Martha asked. Sam looked back at his brother and, with no surprise nothing had changed in the past seconds.

"Same." He said. "You know, if it were any other situation I would have managed it by now. Find a hoodoo priest, summoned a demon, bind Death…"

"You can do that?" Martha asked.

"I can do a lot of things." Sam said facing her. "But I won't because…I don't know why, I just don't want to go down the same road. It comes to this point right here: if he lives, I'll be glad and happy, memory of not, but if he dies…well…he dies."

"The question is: can you handle living without your brother?" The Doctor asks. A shadow covers Sam's face as he ponders that option, but remains silent. "We're leaving." Sam looked at Martha, then at the Time Lord, but the Doctor was quick to reassure him. "We have a plan that might help your brother."

"_Might?" _Sam repeated.

"It's a shot in the dark, Sam." Martha explained. "It's the best we have. Might as well take it." Sam wanted to cut in, but Martha put her finger on his mouth shutting him up. "I want to help, Dean. This is the only way. We'll be back with a cure, I promise."

She leaves Sam without kissing him, but with a silent promise that she would again in the near future.

As they were walking towards the TARIDS, one question crossed Martha's mind:

"Where can we find her?"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder.

"Her home planet."

* * *

The TARDIS landed roughly making the Doctor and Martha loose balance and fall to the ground. There was a very peculiar smell in the hair that made their noses hitch and their eyes water. As soon as Martha opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed something funny: everything was crooked.

"Doctor…"

"I noticed." He said slowly getting back in his feet, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "We are in a 45 degree angle. Probably landed on top of something. What is that smell?"

"Pepper?" Martha asks sniffing the air. "It's very similar to pepper, isn't it?"

"But it isn't."

Suddenly, the TARDIS's lights began flashing, like it were have a short circuit. The TARDIS made a noise like it was complaining. The Doctor reached the control desk and touched the screen.

"What's going on?" He pulled the TV screen above his head to his eyes and saw the numbers going crazy. "Oh no!"

"What?" Martha asked standing next to him looking at the screen. "What's that?"

"_It has been while, Time Lord_." The voice that cut in was soft and echoed throughout the TARDIS immensity. It brought chills down Martha's spine and drained the color of the Doctor's face. "_What brings you to me?"_

They shared a look of utter terror, not knowing what to say. Martha swallowed hard and the Doctor's brain began thinking of a way out.

"_No answer_?" The voice asked. "_Well…suit yourself, then_."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the TARDIS went dark and quiet. In the dark they remained for the next seconds, in complete silence. Martha began breathing heavily. The smell of the pepper going down her throat and making her cough.

"Martha…"

"Yes?"

"Calm down."

"My throat is burning."

"Stay calm. If you panic, the more air you'll breathe. We don't want that." The Doctor crawled to her, grasping her hand and kissing it. "We need to go outside."

"Isn't there a way to get some lights in here?"

"No." The Doctor explained. "Completely out."

"Alright." She said, trying to hide the panic in her voice. "Let's go."

Together they got up. The Doctor having a strong grip on the Martha's hand. Slowly the darkness became familiar to them and they recognized the shape and form of the environment around them, even though it was tilted.

Martha was ready to walk, but the Doctor grabbed her firmly and spoke in a low voice.

"We will remain together no matter what. So, whatever you see, _whatever_ you hear, do not leave my side. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

The Doctor takes Martha's hand, slowly they walk towards the TARDIS door, without imagining what they could find on the other side. The Time Lord's hand shook slghtly as he approached the door knob. With a firm grip, he grabbed the knob and turned it around.

* * *

To their surprise they were parked in the middle of hallway. The hall was over decorated with baroque design on the walls and a shiny chandeliers above their heads illuminating the pathway all the way down. Not only that, but the hall was in the right position, while the TARDIS was still crooked.

"What's going on?"

"She's playing with us." The Doctor stepped out to the normal corridor, followed by Martha. The TARDIS door flung shut behind them. The corridor seemed to never end, the pattern on the walls repeating forever more and the chandeliers were copies after copies.

"Forward?" Martha wondered.

"Seems like it. Stay behind me."

They walked close to one another. For a while it seemed like the distance didn't change and they were on a treadmill going on forever, but then a corridor appeared on the left. The duo stopped looking at what seemed to be an older version of the TARDIS.

"Doctor."

They looked back at the other TARDIS, which was still there, waiting for them in a 45º degree angle floating a few inches above ground. They looked at the old version and it seemed shorter, darker shade of blue and dirtier, like it had been years since it had been moved.

"Keep walking." The Doctor demanded without taking wasting any more time looking at the second TARDIS. They walked a bit more, getting more and more relaxed with each step.

To their right was another corridor. Now, what Martha saw made her raise her eyebrow: In the middle of the hallway, was a tall woman with curly hair that seemed to have a life of its own and devilish grin on her face. She wore brown leather pants with a white jacket and a belt around her waist. Martha noticed the gun resting in her hand and immediately pulled the Doctor closer.

"_Hello, sweetie_!" She said looking right at the Doctor. Her voice was low and soft like velvet. Her eyes seemed to read him from inside out. "_Took you long enough_…"

The Doctor swallowed hard. He closed his eyes for a few seconds…

"_Don't wish me away. I'm right here, sweetie."_

"_Sweetie?" _Martha replied. River's eyes were glued to the Doctor's at all times. "Who is…?"

With a firm thug, the Doctor pulled Martha and they kept moving. This time at his own rhythm, with long strides and straight ahead, ignoring the parallel corridors.

Suddenly, there were no parallel corridors coming to the right. Instead, the right the wall was mirrored from top to bottom. Martha took a quick look at her figure while walking, but a rough tug from the Doctor made her look forward.

"Don't look at the reflection." He demanded looking deep inside her eyes. "We need to get to that door, do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes." Martha realized the Doctor was deadly serious. In a way, that actually frightened her. "Yes, I can."

"Good."

He took a hold of her hand, together walking down the hall. The Doctor kept going towards that door. Whatever they needed had to be behind that door. On his side Martha kept moving forward, looking straight ahead, but she could also see her reflection moving at the same time she did.

"_You came!" _A voice said. Together they stopped and looked at the little girl with red hair and blue eyes, who sat on top of an old suitcase in the middle of a hallway to their left. She jumped to her feet, at the sight of the Doctor and showed the biggest smile_. _ The Doctor took a step back and grabbed Martha's arm. "_You came! You came! You came!"_

The Doctor swallowed hard as he saw the child jump up and down with glee. He couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe how real it all seemed. It was driving him crazy.

Behind him, Martha however felt a tap on her shoulder. A clear tap, two fingers, two times on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her reflection staring right at her. Then, it went horribly quiet, like someone had covered her ears with muffled earphones, only allowing her to hear herself breath. The reflection mirrored he look on Martha's face, but seconds later it turned into a grin and a wink.

The Doctor grabbed Martha by her arms and pulled her away from the mirror.

"What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry. I felt someone tap in the shoulder…"

"What did you see? What did you see?"

"Myself." Martha said. The Doctor's fingers were deep in her flesh. "I saw myself."

Then Doctor seemed the notice that something was missing. There was an uncomfortable silence, which usually follows after loud noise ceases. The type of silence that leaves an emptiness with such weight that makes you long for that loud noise. So he looked over the left and saw that the child was gone. In its place was an over decorated wall.

When the Doctor looked back at Martha, he saw that she was staring at mirror once more. This time, she was terrified at what she saw. He followed her gaze and saw both of them reflected in the mirror. The reflections were facing them with an intensity that made him quiver. They were just like them, except for the fact that their eyes were as dark as night with black tears falling down their cheeks and the fact that their feet were not touching the ground.

For a split second none of them dared to move. The reflections seemed to breathe calmly while staring at the Martha and Doctor, whose heartbeat was racing.

Then, it happened.

It came without warning and sent them flying against the wall.

The reflections opened their mouths showing a black never-ending pit and let out the loudest scream. The noise was so loud and sudden, that it burst through the glass, breaking into tiny pieces and hit Martha and the Doctor pushing them against the wall. They hit the floor covering their ears, trying to keep their heads from exploding.

They rolled on the floor, covered with pieces of glass, with trying to protect their ears, in a curled position. Martha took a quick look at the door and saw it open.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled over the gut-wrenching scream, but the Time Lord didn't seem to listen. Instead, Martha got up, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "THE DOOR!"

Without adding more, they started running towards the door. Once they were close, they literally jumped in and the Doctor kicked it close. They laid side by side in the dark, with their ears buzzing and the beginning of a violent headache.

"Martha…"

"I'm sorry." Martha said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." The Doctor said in a whisper. "We're still alive. It's a victory."

In the dark they remained trying to get their breathing under control. Martha was thirty, her throat stung and it was hard for her to swallow.

"I need water."

"I know." The Doctor said. "Stay calm."

They took a moment to look around and all they saw was darkness. The light that shone on them didn't have a source, it was just there hanging above them. Slowly Martha and the Doctor rose to their feet and looked around.

"Where are we?" Martha wondered again.

"Easy answer." A voice said. Just a few steps away from the, a figure came from the darkness. It seemed to be a man, with hair by the ears and a strong body. A figure that was very familiar to Martha. When Martha realized whom it was, her heart skipped a bit. "No, I'm not the real Sam and yes, it's me Gayen."

"Tired of playing games?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Just getting started, actually." This Sam Winchester wore platted red and white shirt which sleeves were rolled all the way to his elbows, matching with a pair of worn off jeans. The hair was combed back, so his face appeared bonier and his skin seemed made of marble. He was floating a few inches above ground. Martha realized that this Sam, was dressed the same way Sam when he went back to her house. "I know, right. A bit creepy, to say the least."

"Why are you doing this?" Martha asked

"Because…" Sam hissed. He shrugged, showing a scary smile that gave Martha goose bumps all over. "Just because."

"Okay, listen…" The Doctor said.

"Are you sure that's the tone you want to be using with me, Time Lord? You, the one that got away somehow?" Gayen said. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't even move, but the threat was so clear it scared Martha. "How did you get away?"

"That doesn't matter now."

"It should. If you desperately need my help."

The Doctor looked at Marta through the corner of her eye. He feared for this encounter and how it would result the outcome, but there are bigger things than this. So, he stepped forward facing Gayen.

"I know what you're doing. You're playing with us, messing with our brains, our memories…getting inside our heads so you can kill us slowly."

"True." Gayen said. "What are you going to do about this?"

"I'm going to stop you."

"Should I tremble with fear?"

"Look at my face, you tell me if you should tremble or not."

"You don't understand." Gayen floated over to the Doctor and looked him dead in the eye. "You walked away from me. You lived. No one lives. Ever. You are dead, no matter what."

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

Gayen looked over at her. It had Sam's green eyes, but they were so much darker. "In the TARDIS. You're unconscious."

"How is that even possible?"

"The gas." Gayen answered. "You landed on a toxic planet, my dear. The gas crept in the TARDIS and knocked you out. That tingling feel you have on your throat, that's the poisonous gas attacking your system. Due to the fact that you're a human, the effects on you are quicker. Let me see…" Gayen looked at Martha from her head to her toes. "Your eyes are red, you can't breathe properly, your throat is dry and sore…Won't take long now…"

In that moment, Martha felt something come up her stomach; she bent over and threw up, what seemed to be a black liquid. The Doctor ran over to Martha, grabbing her before she hit the ground with a mix of confusion and terror on her face.

"Don't believe her." He said to Martha. "You're fine. She's just messing with your mind."

"No. No, I'm not." Gayen said using Sam's voice. "The fact that you're a Time Lord keeps you safe. For a while. Sooner rather than later the poison will hit you as well."

"I'm the destroyer. I'm constantly hungry, constantly seeking more and more. One can't easily kill me, because I'm immune to most weapons. If you want your version the personification of evil, I'm it. And I'm not even angry, yet."

The Doctor laid Martha carefully on the ground, stood tall and looked at Gayen.

"Those eyes may have changed, but I see the fire in them. The oncoming storm is coming my way."

"I won't stay long." The Doctor said. "I did it once, I will do it again."

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Gayen. He pressed the button and let the screwdriver make the most annoying sound. It was so high pitched, like the tip of blade sliding down a glass window. As if the tip of set blade was making its way down your brain.

On Gayen, it made her hit the ground and scream. She covered her head, but didn't manage to hide what was happening to her face; She faced the Doctor, showing the cracks on her skin and her eyes as dark as night. The Doctor brought the screwdriver closer to her forehead, making bigger cracks run down her face, in a gruesome picture. From the cracks on her face, small drops of black liquid began to fall. The Doctor grabbed his tissue and wiped Sam's face, taking in everything single drop. He then pushed Gayen away, with his foot.

When the body hit the ground, instead of staying there it turned into black smoke and disappeared.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the Doctor grabbed Martha pulling her up.

"Come on." He said. "Martha."

Martha opened her eyes.

"Where did it go?"

"Gone. Not for long. We need to go. Now."

* * *

He let Martha stand up on her own. He grabbed her firmly by the hand and they mad e a run for the same door. To their surprise, the hallway that was once over decorated with baroque designs was now completely white and the only thing was the TARDIS.

The Doctor stepped out and touched the TARDIS.

"Is it real?" Martha asked.

"Looks real to me." He opened the door and it was his TARDIS. The Doctor looked back at Martha, just in time to see Sam's arm wrap around her neck.

His eyes were black, with a tight grip around Martha's neck

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Doctor!" Martha yelled-

"Don't!" The Doctor asked. "I'll stay. There. I'm staying."

"NO, you're dying." Gayen answered. "Both of you."

Then…

The most impossible thing happened. The kind of thing that not even the Doctor saw it coming. The TARDIS began to work. It was making the typical noises, it makes whenever it goes on a trip across time…

But, who was stirring it? Who was inside the TARDIS?

"_DOCTOR?!"_ The voice of Captain Jack Harkness boomed above them. "_GET IN. WE'LL PULL OUT OF THE WHOLE_."

"JACK?" The Doctor wondered. "How did…What is…How did you…"

"_NOW! DOCTOR, GO NOW!"_

The Doctor looked at Martha and the ex-companion quickly moved. She elbowed Gayen right in the stomach, just so she could get free and grab the Doctor's hand. They jump into the TARDIS, close the door behind them…

* * *

The Doctor opens his eyes and understand his were looking at ceiling. The Doctor sits up, looking around him and sees the TARDIS just as it was. Martha by his side has a face that mirrored his: confusion. How did that happen?

"_Are you alright_?" Jack's voice was still with them, coming from somewhere.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked, looking up. "We were…"

"_You were inside a time hole. Gayen saw you coming and pulled you in. Luckily, my system is attached to the TARDIS, so I know where you are at all times…"_

"Are you _spying _on me?"

"_I think looking out for you it's the best tem to use, thank you very much. Nonetheless, you disappeared for three hours, I got worried and went looking for you. Lucky for me I got my time vortex machine and managed to save your life once more. You're welcome."_

The Doctor checked inside his pocket and saw a wet tissue blacked with Gayen's tears

"Do you think this will work?" The Doctor asked.

"God, I hope so." Martha answered.

"Then…" The Doctor got up on his feet. "To Kiev, we go."


End file.
